


I Will Never Hurt You

by DirtyHarrysMother



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Nick, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Fetus Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Winter, Wolf Pack, Younger Louis, but good at heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHarrysMother/pseuds/DirtyHarrysMother
Summary: - Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon and each month it cries for a love it will never touch -On a snowy night Niall discovers an unbound omega left for dead in the woods. He saves the boy and brings him home to his pack and all hell breaks loose.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I litterally made up my own rules for alphas and omegas so yeah but they do turn into wolves but that is introduced later. It is a part of the story but it only happens a few times. 
> 
> And this doesn't have a beta if you are intrested just say something cause I suck at editing. Also leave any ideas because this is only the first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this story had some darker scenes in it read at your own risk

 

The Cabin : [ x ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6a/51/5d/6a515d9305c30da977a8bc0e8ed11143.jpg)

The rural county road was cleared just enough for Niall to walk without being hit by a passing truck. The snow was beginning to pile and he was starting to wish he just called for a ride. It was only the beginning of November and the snow was already almost two feet deep. He shivered and tugged at the strings of his wool coat. He was never a fan of winter, especially in Thorpes. It was almost dark and cold, almost year round, but when winter came it was like the tundra.

The forest was silent besides the crunch of snow under his boots along with the low howls of the wind. He hung his head shielding his face from the falling snow.  
  
Out of nowhere there was a soft whimper. It sounded like a small animal. He froze and scanned the surrounding area. There was nothing but white snow, blurring his vision. Niall let out a brief sigh of relief, but was quickly interrupted by a second cry, louder than the first. He turned his head to see a small figure with it’s back hunched against the white pine tree.  
  
Just looking at him Niall knew the boy had been through hell. He had no coat on and looked as if he was about to faint. The front of his pink and purple knit sweater had been clawed at by some kind of animal and his left pant leg was ripped at the side. His black converse were soaking wet and so were the cuffs of his jeans.  
  
Without hesitation Niall trudged through the thick snow towards the boy. The [boy](http://static.buzznet.com/uploads/2014/09/msg-14117569038602.jpg) didn’t look much older than seventeen. His smooth skin and fluffy brown hair made him look young.  
  
Just by the way the boy was sitting Niall knew he was an omega. His back was hunched and his head hung down. Niall noticed the boy's wrist peaking out from the sleeve of his sweater. Every wolf knows that on the day of your thirteenth birthday a tattoo at exactly midnight a tattoo appears on your wrist. The tattoo is only visible to those who have the power to shift into a wolf. The tattoo will either be a α, β, or Ω representing if you are an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega.  
  
He looked closer and moved the sweater slightly revealing the tattoo. In faded black ink there was a faded black Ω letter. The boy was an omega like him. Even though omegas can be male or female male omegas are less common and looked down on in many packs. They are usually seen as more of a punching bag than family and are subjected to abuse and neglect. Niall never had to deal with that though. He had good alphas who treated him right. It did make his heart ache though seeing the broken omega.  
  
Niall stepped closer and knelt down in the snow beside the boy. The boy gasped as he curled into himself. He was tiny like other omega but Niall could tell that wasn’t his natural size. He wasn’t being feed correctly.  
  
“Hey you're okay.” Niall said gently rubbing the boy's arm.  
  
“Cold.” The boy winced as he talked. “They cha-se me.” Niall nodded sadly. The boy was so shaken he could barely talk correctly. His lips had turned a light purplish color from the cold. His skin was almost pale white except for his red cheeks. The boy began to tug at Niall's jacket trying to warm himself. Niall sighed and slipped off his jacket. He gently lifted his arms and slid the sleeves over the boy's bulky sweater.  
  
“Can you at least tell me your name?”  
  
“L-Louis.” The boy's voice was higher than Niall expected but it was cute. He gave the boy a softer smile. Niall tried to reach for the boy to pick him up, but his hand was swatted away.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Niall sighed. Louis stared at him blankly with his lips parted slightly. “My name is Niall, look an omega too.” He pushed up his sleeve, revealing the Omega marking on his inner wrist. Louis bit his lips nervously staring at the marking. “My pack can help you.” Niall sighed. Louis still looked at him blankly, trying to understand. He finally resulted in bowing his head back down and curling his knees into his chest.  
  
“I be f-fine.” The boy said, pressing his purplish blue lips together. Niall sighed and pulled the boy to his feet, but he stumbled forward. Luckily Niall was able to catch him before he fell. He pulled the omega into his arms. Louis couldn’t help but rest his head against the boy's shoulder. It was warm.  
  
“My cabin is just over the hill.” Niall said. The boy nodded nervously and wrapped his arms around Niall's neck. His breaths tickled against the hairs on the back of his neck. Niall tried his best to walk fast. Louis wasn’t heavy at all it was the snow that was holding him back. He didn’t understand how the boy managed to survive out there in the cold without a coat. Even if it was only for one night he would have surely perished by sunrise.  
  
Niall finally let out a sigh of relief when he finally saw the wood cabin peaking out from behind the sea of trees. Louis’s eyes widen when he saw the house. It wasn’t a cabin it was a mansion. It was like he was staring at a Christmas card or into a snow globe. The house was constructed entirely of rosewood logs and stone. It was more than Louis could ever dream of owning.    
  
The path led up to the stairs that entered the raised porch area which wrapped around the back of the house. The walls were lined with tiny rustic wooden casement windows and a mix of rosewood logs and stone.  
  
“You live here?” Louis asked out loud. The other omega laughed loudly and nodded. Niall knew he was blessed. His pack was quite well off compared to others. Harry, the lead alpha of the pack inherited the luxurious cabin from his Grandfather after he passed. Along with the cabin he also inherited a small pub out in the town of Thorpes which served as their source of money.  
  
Niall climbed up the back steps up to the deck that wrapped around the house. He shuffled through the unshoveled snow that covered the porch making his way to the slider. He jiggled the handle and slid open the door entering the dining room. There was a man sitting in the recliner in the main room. He could see the back the mans head.  
  
“Niall you are home late.” The man grumbled as he slowly rose from the chair Niall gulped and let the door slam shut behind him. Louis knew it was an alpha. He could tell by his dark tone.  
  
“Niall. Where were you?” The alpha was beginning to walk towards him. He turned the corner and froze seeing the omega. The boy hung his head avoiding eye contact. Liam could smell him, his scent was strong, the boy was unbound.  
  
Louis stared at the alpha. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans and a bulky faded flannel. There was light stubble on his chin, but his brown hair was buzzed short but he covered it with a beanie. He had a warm face and friendly eyes, but he was still an alpha to Louis.  
  
Liam looked to Niall and crossed his arms.  
  
“I found him in the woods. His name is Louis and he is an omega. That is all I know.” Niall said nervously. Liam sighed and nodded. He stepped closer to the omega. He placed his hand under the boy's chin and tipped his head up forcing the boy to make eye contact.  
  
The omega stared blankly at Liam. His face was pale white except for his rosy red cheeks from the cold. He parted his chapped lips slightly using his tongue to wet them. The boy looked like total shit.  
  
Liam sighed and motioned for Niall to hand the omega over. Niall carefully transferred the boy into Liam's strong arms. He watched his alpha carry Louis over to the kitchen table and sit him in a chair.    
  
“Can you heat him up something warm to eat and something to drink?” Liam asked. Niall nodded and scurried into the kitchen. Liam looked back at the boy and gave him a small smile. He gently lifted him despite his small whines. “I’m going to run him a quick warm shower. Meet us in my room.”

Liam held Louis tightly. The boy's skin was freezing. He walked carefully with him up the steps and towards his bathroom. The omega clung to Liam like a sloth, digging his overgrown nails into Liam's shoulders. Liam pried the omega off him and sat him down on top of the toilet seat. The boy let out a small whine and brought his legs up to his chest. He stared back at him blankly as if he was stuck in a daze.  
  
“I don't have a tub in my bathroom otherwise that would probably be more comfortable. But a shower is nice too.” Liam rambled. The boy only nodded and watched Liam begin to gather some towels and toiletries. He looked back at the boy. “Your name is Louis right?” Liam asked. The boy, Louis, nodded sheepishly, then hung his head again. Liam sighed and walked over towards the boy.  
  
“Let's take this off.” Liam said. He gently pulled off the coat Niall had given the boy and tossed it in the hamper along with the boy's torn sweater. He was just going to throw the sweater away, but he didn’t want to upset the boy.  
  
He knelt down and carefully pulled off the boy's soaking wet Converse. The boy didn’t even have a pair of socks on underneath.  
  
“Do you need help with these?” Liam asked, motioning to the light blue jeans. Louis was silent. Liam sighed and pulled off the jeans tossing those in the hamper too. Louis was left in only his briefs. He stared at Liam waiting for him to continue.  
  
“Can you stand?” Liam asked. He nodded and used the sides of the toilet bowl to push himself to his feet. Liam walked over to the shower and flipped on the water turning it to a comfortable temperature. He knew the boy was freezing and didn’t want to burn his skin. Once the temperature was right, he looked back to the boy. Louis stood awkwardly in front of the toilet with one hand covering his crotch area and the other pressed against the wall.  
  
Liam quickly scanned the boy's body for any markings. He knew if the boy had a tribe, he would be marked, but his skin was bare beside random bruises and cuts. The only visible tattoo on his body was the omega marking on his inner wrist.  
  
“Come over here. Your shower is ready.” Liam said. The boy shuffled his feet still using the wall for support. Louis stumbled forward, falling into the alpha's chest. He groaned and clung onto the man. The mans hand held him up pulling him closer.  
  
“Hey, you are alright.” Liam sighed. The boy was breathing heavily. Liam was afraid he would pass out any second. He rubbed the boy's back trying to relax him. Finally after a minute or so Louis backed away and stared up at the alpha.  
  
Liam noticed the boy was still wearing his underwear. He placed his hands on the sides of the boy briefs about to pull them off but the boy jerked away.  
  
“Woah! I’m not going to touch you. I’m helping you. You need a shower to warm up.” Liam said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Louis grabbed the sides of the fabric just as the alpha had and pulled them down. He nervously stumbled forward towards Liam. The alpha caught him.  
  
“Can't w-walk.” Louis mumbled hanging his head. He felt so worthless, we couldn’t even hold himself up. Liam gave him a small smile and placed his hands under the boy's armpits. He carefully lifted Louis placing him in the shower.  
  
“I’ll help you, alright? I won’t touch you, I promise.” Liam said. He set the boy down on his bottom and slid open the glass door all the way. He unhooked the shower head from the holder and began to spray Louis’s feet.  
  
“Is that too hot or cold? Is the temperature alright?” Liam asked. It burned his cold skin but he didn’t want to complain, it felt nice, so he nodded. Louis didn’t like being naked in front of the stranger, but the man seemed nice enough so he didn’t really care anymore. He allowed the man to spray him down with the warm water.  
  
Liam placed the shower head back on the hook positioned it so it only hit the boy's back. Avoiding the spray he picked up one of the boy's arms checking for any signs of frostnip. Luckily the boy was clear. His skin was just very dry and cold. Slowly Louis’s breaths began to calm and his body began to relax.  
  
Seeing the boy was relaxed Liam stepped out of the shower for a moment. He sat back on the toilet seat and watched the boy through the glass. Louis had closed his eyes and relaxed his body under the warm spray. Liam decided to leave the boy's hair for Zayn. He knew the beta would do a much better job repairing the damage and cutting off the split ends. Liam began wondered the last time the boy had a bath or even a decent meal. Less than twenty minutes ago, he was furious with Niall for bringing home the strange omega but he was beginning to feel grateful. The boy most likely would have froze to death out in the woods, Niall saved him.  
  
Liam left the boy in the shower and snuck into his bedroom that connected to the bathroom. He found a pair of Niall's spare sweats that were left in his room along with some of Zayn's wool socks and a package of unopened boxers.

He returned to the bathroom quickly and set the clothing on the counter. Peaking in the shower, he saw the boy had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he shut off the water. Liam lifted the sleeping omega from the shower and quickly dressed him in a pair of Niall's spare sweats so he could trap the warm heat. He pulled the strings of the joggers tight so they stayed up properly. The crew neck hung off his shoulders swallowing his thin body.  
  
Liam carried the boy into his room and laid him down on the bed. He sat on the bed next to the boy and allowed the omega to press himself up against his warm body. He knew if Niall saw he would be jealous, but he didn’t have the heart to push Louis away. He lifted his feet onto the bed and began to rub circles on the boy's back as he listened to his soft pants. He began to wonder why the omega was unbound and why he was in the woods in the first place.  
  
Niall returned quickly holding a bowl of mashed potatoes. He swallowed thickly seeing the new omega curled up beside his alpha. Liam gave him a soft smile and motioned for Niall to come forward. He patted the empty spot beside him for Niall to sit.  
  
“Do you think you can eat something? You must be hungry.” Liam said helping the boy sit up. He positioned the boy so the back of his head rested on his shoulder. He took the bowl from Niall and showed Louis the mashed potatoes. Instead of taking the spoon Louis parted his lips waiting for Liam to feed him.  
  
Liam sighed and scooped up some of the potatoes. He pushed the spoon into the boy's mouth like he was feeding a baby. Niall watched Liam slowly spoon feed the boy in silence. After several minutes he began to close his mouth rejecting the food. Liam let the boy rest his head on his chest again.  
  
“Is he gonna be alright?” Niall asked. Liam looked down at the other omega and nodded. The boy seemed fine besides his weight. He was quite needy though, it was most likely because he was in a daze, a state of shock.  
  
“Will Harry let him stay?” Niall asked. Liam sighed stroking the boy's hair moving it out of his eyes. The omega had already fallen asleep.  
  
“I’ll talk to Harry tomorrow. He can’t abandoned him it’s a pack law. He is unbound and pack less.” Liam sighed. He continued to rub Louis’s back trying to soothe the boy. “Will you grab a quilt from the closet?” Liam asked.  
  
Niall grabbed a quilt and draped it over the boy. Liam had to practically pry the boy off him again. His grip was tight, but he managed to without waking the omega. He set Louis down, laying a pillow under his head and adjusting the quilt so his body was covered.  
  
“I’m going to let him sleep in my bed. Why don’t you go to yours. I’ll sleep with you tonight.” Liam said. Normally Niall would be thrilled that Liam was sleeping with him but he only watched the omega sadly.  
  
“Harry will let him stay right? You won’t let Harry kill him, will you? I like -”  
  
“Let Harry kill who?” A raspy voice grumbled. Liam cursed under his breath and glanced over at the clock. It was only a little past nine, he didn’t understand why Harry was already home.

“Wasn’t expecting to come home to the smell of an unclaimed omega.” Harry mumbled as he began to slowly walk towards the sleeping omega. He hovered over Louis looking down at the boy's's peaceful face.  
  
“Niall why don’t you go to your room, I’ll meet you there.” Liam whispered. Niall groaned earning a glare of disapproval from Harry. He already knew the head alpha was going to be angry with him and decided not to risk it. He scurried away, leaving Liam and Harry alone with the omega.    
  
Liam had gotten to know Harry quite well over the years and even better after joining his pack. He knew the alpha was cold hearted, short tempered, and difficult to work with but he believed that deep down Harry was good at heart.  
  
He watched Harry stare at the omega. The boy's fists were balled up and he held them to his face like a small child. His omega marking was clearly visible.    
  
“Niall found him in the forest.” Liam said. He sat back down on the bed beside the omega protecting him from Harry. “He was freezing and starving. Niall brought him back.” Liam explained. Harry nodded silently still staring at the omega.  
  
“Did you check him for a marking?” Harry asked.  
  
“He is an omega.” Liam said.  
  
“I know that.” Harry grumbled. “I meant his pack marking. Liam shook his head. He had seen the omega nude already, he would have seen a marking if there was one.  
  
“I saw him nude when he took a bath, there isn’t a marking.” Liam said. Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the rear end of the bed.  
  
“Check again. Look at the back of his neck, behind his ears, and the sides of his waist. It’s probably hidden, he has to have one.” Harry grumbled after yawning impatiently. Liam slowly sat the boy up, careful not to wake him.  
  
Liam moved the boy's hair off the back of his neck and behind the boy's ears. Still nothing. He lifted the shirt checking his sides.  
  
“Still nothing.” Liam sighed. He moved the boy back into his comfortable position he was before. Harry grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he pushed himself up off the bed. He motioned for Liam to move. Liam sighed and let Harry do his thing.  
  
Harry moved the blanket off the boy and looked him up and down. He lifted the boy's left hand and squinted his eyes looking for any rings the boy might have had a ring on in the past. He checked the other hand too, just to be sure. Harry sighed and placed his hand on the boy's head turning the back towards him. He brushed the shaggy hair away and tilted his head. There was a small indent near the back of the boy neck that looked like the outline of a clasp.  
  
“Did he come wearing a necklace?” Harry asked curiously. Liam shook his head. “Where are the clothes he came wearing?” Harry asked.  
  
Liam quickly retrieved the dirty clothing from the hamper and handed it to the alpha. Liam watched curiously as Harry began to search the pockets of the dirty jeans. After a moment Harry let out a pleased hum as pulled a tiny leather jaw string pouch out of the front pocket.  
  
Liam walked over curiously, wondering what Harry had found. He watched over his shoulder as Harry opened the pouch. A small square shaped amulet fell onto his hand. The charm was about the size of a quarter. It was silver in color and looked to be hand crafted. In the center three howling wolves had been carved and were surrounded by carvings of Celtic knots. On each corner was a Triskele.  
  
Harry knew what the Triskele meant. The Triskele symbolizes the three rankings, alpha, omega, and beta. For most packs the Triskele symbolizes the possibility that any wolf can rise or fall to any status. A beta can become an alpha. An alpha can fall all the way to an omega.  
  
In one fluid motion Harry pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick photograph of the charm. He dropped the amulet back in the pouch and walked over to set it on the night stand.  
  
“I’ll figure out the tribe tomorrow. He isn’t local.” Harry sighed and looked down at the boy again. “Did you feed him? He is small.” Harry grumbled pointed out the obvious. Liam fights the strong urge to roll his eyes. Instead he nodded. Harry gave him a nod of approval and exited the room without saying another word. Liam took one last look at the omega as he turned on the lamp near the bed. He sighed as he turned off the main light and began to walk towards the door leaving the boy alone.

 


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up and meets the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has some references to non con but nothing too descriptive

Louis groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but he felt warm. There was a blanket draped over him and he knew something was wrong. There was something warm next to him. He turned and held his breath. It was a man, it was an alpha. Louis threw the covers off himself and jumped out of bed.  
  
He stumbled forward but managed to catch himself before he fell. He scanned the room quickly, but failed to recognise the room. He couldn’t remember a thing. The last thing he could remember was running out into the woods. He did however notice his pouch on the nightstand. Behind his pouch was a framed photo of two boy's.  
  
Louis quietly crept over and snatched the pouch. He made sure his charm was inside before shoving the pouch in his pocket. Out of curiosity he picked up the picture frame. Inside was a black and white photo of two men. The one in the front had jet black hair and big brown eyes. Louis noticed the alpha mark on his wrist amongst his other tattoos.  
  
Behind him was a second boy. Louis glanced at the alpha in bed and quickly realized it was him. The man in the photo had a soft face and fluffy brown hair. His arms were wrapped around the beta in a loving way. He sighed and put the photo back.  
  
Louis managed to make his way to the door and slip out without waking the alpha. He knew it was morning since the sun was shining through the windows. He crept down the long hallway and peeked over the banister down at the main room. There a man with black hair and slight stubble sitting on the sofa looking down at his phone. It was the beta from the photograph.  
  
Louis leaned over the railing trying to get a closer look, but his stomach growled loudly. The man turned his head and he ducked down. He placed his hand over his stomach trying to silence it. He waited about a minute before peaking up over the railing. The beta had his eyes locked on his phone. Louis looked towards the kitchen. It was empty. He took a deep breath and found the courage to walk down the steps. He figured he could steal a box of cereal and run.  
  
He slowly tiptoed into the kitchen trying his best to hide from the two men in the main room. The kitchen looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He noticed an opened box of Cheerios on the counter. He ran to the box without thinking. Louis snatched the box from the counter and held it tightly to his chest.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” A low voice hissed. Louis gasped and spun around seeing a man towering over him. He was about a foot taller than Louis. His dark brown hair was tousled and he wore a loose sweater and a pair of black jeans. The man growled at Louis. Without thinking he chucked the box of Cheerios at the man and screamed. The box smacked the man in the face. Louis stumbled backwards, falling into the counter.  
  
“Let go of me you twat!” Louis hissed kicking at the man's ankles. The man's sleeve moved, revealing the black ink on his wrist. There was a large α meaning the man was an alpha.  A pair of strong hands forced him against the bare wall slamming his head back. The alpha stood only inches away from him, forcing the boy to stare into his eyes. He pressed his chest against the boy's.  
  
Louis’s breaths began to thicken. He began to squirm trying to get away from the alpha. He was not going to let an alpha touch him again.  
  
Footsteps rushed into the kitchen. It was the blonde boy and the black haired boy. Louis wanted to run. He pushed his himself up and ran to snatch the box from the floor. Just as he was about to grab it, he was forced against the cold tile by the man.  
  
“Fucking hell. Liam was supposed to watch him!” The alpha groaned. Louis continued to kick and struggle against the alphas hold. The alphas knee pressed against his back, holding him down. Finally the alpha was yanked off him. Louis let out a sigh of relief and continued to lay on his stomach. He parted his mouth slightly desperately trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Don’t be an ass Nick.” The voice grumbled. Suddenly the alpha, who he figured must be Nick, grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him to his feet. The other boy with black hair pulled Louis away from Nick.  
  
“I’ll watch him.” The beta hissed. Nick glared at Louis one last time before storming out of the room. Zayn knew it was most likely to go tattle to Harry.  
  
He hugged to the boy to his chest, letting him catch his breath. He loosened his grip, but the boy didn’t want to move. Zayn knew it was Louis, the omega Niall had found. Liam had told him last night about the omega. He could now see why Liam was so concerned. The boy was very tiny and looked ill. The way he carried himself made him seem so weak and vulnerable. Zayn sighed and looked at the mess in the kitchen. He knew he had to clean it before Harry saw. He noticed the box of Cheerios on the floor.  
  
“Are you hungry? Did you want Cheerios?” Zayn asked. The boy was motionless for a moment before nodding into his chest. Louis let go slowly and stepped back. He watched as Zayn chuckled slightly and picked up the box. Half the Cheerios were scattered on the floor, but there was enough for a bowl left in the box. He grabbed a blue bowl and poured the remaining Cheerios into the bowl.

“Do you want milk?” Zayn asked. The boy shook his head no. “How about in a glass?” The boy nodded. Zayn poured some milk into a glass. He led the boy over to the kitchen table and sat the bowl and glass of milk on the placemat. Louis sat nervously and reached for the milk.  
  
Zayn sat in the empty seat beside the boy and folded his hands. The omega watched nervously out of the corner of his eye as he drank the milk. The boy blinked slowly as he swallowed. He lowered his glass and turned to him.  
  
“Not to be rude, but who are you, and why am I here?” The boy asked. Zayn almost melted. His voice was so cute and innocent. It sounded almost childlike.  
  
“I’m Zayn. Our packs omega, Niall, found you in the woods yesterday. You were freezing, so he took you and brought you back here. Do you remember anything?” Zayn asked. Louis swallowed thickly and shook his head. The beta gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. You must have been in a daze. It’s cold here in Thorpes, are you from around here?”  
  
Louis was silent. He looked down at his bowl and began to eat his Cheerios. He figured the beta was faking his kindness, he just needed information out of Louis. He didn’t give a shit about him. Zayn was quiet. He watched the boy eat. Each time the boy glanced at him, he looked back at his phone pretending he wasn’t staring. Louis knew he was though.  
  
The phone vibrated startling both of them. Zayn laughed nervously and pushed his chair back. He slid the lock open and held the phone to his ear.  
  
Louis couldn’t make out the voice on the other end. He continued to munch on the cereal as Zayn nodded and mumbled short answers to the man on the phone. Finally Zayn placed the phone back in his pocket and turned back to Louis.  
  
He plastered a fake smile on his face and motioned to the empty bowl.  
  
“Would you like another bowl?” Zayn asked. Louis paused for a moment before nodding. It would be stupid to pass up free food. He didn’t know how much he would be offered here. The beta took his bowl and filled it halfway with Cheerios. He didn’t hand the bowl back though, instead he motioned for Louis to follow.  
  
“Actually we are changing rooms.” Zayn said. Louis raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Where are we going?” He asked.  
  
“Someone wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“You sure ask a lot of questions.” Zayn grumbled. The omega finally got up and stepped towards the beta.  
  
“For a good reason.” Louis mumbled. He cautiously followed Zayn down the short hallway and up the stairs. He climbed to the second floor, then up a second tiny flight of steps to a loft. There were two large doors on both sides of the small landing. On the wall between the two rooms was a canvas painting.  
  
The man in the painting had medium length curly hair. His jaw was strong and his eyes stood out even though the paints black. Louis’s eyes drifted to the bottom left corner where there was a ZJ&M written on top of each other in sloppy cursive. Zayn began to walk towards the door on the left and stopped seeing the boy was distracted.  
  
“Did you paint that?” Louis asked trying to stall. Zayn nodded and gave him a soft smile. He motioned for the boy to come. “You never said where you are taking me.”  
  
“He wants to talk with you.” Zayn said. He handed Louis the bowl of Cheerios and pulled him to his side. Zayn knocked loudly on the door. He kept grip on Louis’s wrist making sure he didn’t run. The knob began to jiggle and Louis’s heart was pounding out of his chest. The lock clicked and Louis jerked away, dropping his bowl of Cheerios. The plastic bowl fell to the floor and the dry cereal spilt onto the floor.  
  
“That’s a waste of Cheerios.” A low voice grumbled. The man kicked away the bowl and stepped out of the room. He looked to Zayn. “Send Nick to clean this, I already know what he did. I can handle the omega myself.” Zayn nodded and began to make his way down the steps. Louis backed up nervously. The Cheerios crunched underneath the man's feet. He noticed the marking on the mans wrist. It was a capital A. He was the lead alpha. Regular alphas held a powerful position in the pack, but lead alphas were the leaders of the pack.  
  
The alpha looked like the man in the painting. His messy hair was pulled up in a bun and he wore a partially buttoned dark red flannel shirt with a pair of torn black jeans. His face was stone cold. He glared at the omega.  
  
“Come here.” The man grumbled. Louis nervously stepped forwards careful not to smash the Cheerios that covered the wood floor. He followed the man into the room. The alpha shuts the door behind him, trapping Louis.  
  
The room was much darker than the rest of the house. The only light came from the window on the far side of the room. The vaulted ceiling was held up by two large dark wood beams with the surrounding walls painted a tanish color. The wall on the right was a large dark wood bookshelf and fireplace, both the same color of the beams. Beside the bookcase near the door there was a second door that led into Harry's bedroom.  
  
He watched the alpha walk towards the fireplace and kneel down. He tossed a log on the fire. Louis took a deep breath, gathering the courage to speak.    
  
“Who are you?” Louis asked.  
  
“Harry Styles.” The man's tone was cold and emotionless. Louis swallowed thickly, trying to find more courage.  
  
“Why am I here?” Louis asked. The alpha pushed himself up and frowned turning towards the boy.  
  
“You are a rude omega aren't you. You should be grateful I didn’t kick you out in the cold last night.” Harry grumbled. He began to walk towards the boy and Louis darted towards the door. He jiggled the knob frantically trying to unlock it. Suddenly he was yanked back. The alpha held his wrist tightly. With one move he could easily snap the boy's tiny wrist.  
  
Louis stubbornly yanked his wrist away.  
  
“Do you really think that was wise?” The alpha asked. Harry reached for him and without thinking Louis swung. He slapped the alpha across the face. It was common knowledge never to anger an alpha, but Louis threw that idea out the window. The slap  didn’t hurt the man, but it did anger him.

Harry grabbed both of the omegas wrists and yanked him forward. He forced the boy to raise his head and look him in the eye.  
  
“Don’t ever hit me again Louis.” Harry warned. Louis stuck his tongue out and spit. Harry was appalled. If Niall ever did that he wouldn’t sit for a week. Harry let go with one hand and tightened his grip with the other. He took his free hand and grabbed the boy's jaw, forcing him to make eye contact.  
  
“Never spit at me again.” Harry warned.  
  
“Fuck off.” Louis spat jerking away. Harry frowned and pinched the boy's wrist.  
  
“Unless you want to be spanked till your bottom is red I suggest you stop.” Harry warned. He wiped his face on his sleeve and began to walk, dragging the boy behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He froze, realizing the boy had kicked him again. Harry took a deep breath, trying to release some anger.  
  
Harry sat on the chair and stood the omega in front of him. He reached into the omegas pocket and yanked out the pouch.  
  
“Where did you find this?” Harry asked. Louis began to reach for the pouch, but Harry was quicker and shoved the pouch in his own pocket.  
  
“I planned for this to be peaceful. You are obviously not a well trained omega. You are in my house, my rules. You will respect me.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Louis mumbled.  
  
“Sit.” Harry hissed, pointing to the floor. The boy laughed and crossed his arms angering Harry more. “Now.” Harry warned. The boy didn’t flinch. “NOW!” Harry yelled, using his alpha voice. The boy dropped to the ground.  
  
The boy was shaking. Harry felt slightly bad, but not much. He knew it was necessary to use his alpha voice. He didn’t use it often only when it was needed. The tone only worked between packs though. All alphas had an alpha voice. It was a rough tone that some betas and all omegas felt compelled to obey.  
  
Harry sighed and ran his hands through his messy curls. Harry reached for the pouch. The boy lifted his head, seeing that the alpha had his charm. He wanted to take it, but he was scared to get punished again. The alpha emptied the pouch and held up the charm.  
  
“I figure you are smart enough to obey now, what is your tribe?” Harry asked. The boy was silent as he dropped his head. He had positioned himself on the floor, kneeling down. His butt was in the air slightly and his face touched the floor. “Get up. You are not in trouble.” The boy was still silent.  
  
Harry sighed as he rose from his chair. He cautiously knelt down next to the omega placing his hand on the boy's back. He gently rubbed up and down just as he would for Niall if he was upset.  
  
“Stop you are fine.” He slipped his hands under the boy's arms and pulled him into his lap. Harry began to run one hand through the boy's shaggy hair and used his other to hold him up. Louis continued to cry quietly trying to hide his hiccups and sniffles.  
  
“Stop crying. I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was firm. He flipped the omega onto his back looking down at the boy's red rimmed and tear filled eyes. The boy stared at him blankly.  
  
“White Edge.” Louis said quietly. Harry raised a brow confused about what Louis was talking about. “The pack. I was with White Edge.” He mumbled. Harry hummed happily as he finally understood. He had spent most of the night searching for the symbols on the boy's charm, but they matched no recorded packs.

He paused and looked down at the charm again, then back at the boy. He thought the White Edge tribe was extinct, they were more of an urban legend than an acknowledged pack. He instantly felt sympathy for the boy. It was known that the wolves of White Edge especially the alphas were cruel and inhuman. This was probably the reason the omega was so terrified.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.  
  
“Were you born in or recruited?”  
  
“Recruited.”  
  
“How old were you when you were recruited?”  
  
“Around thirteen.”  
  
“How old are you now.”  
  
“Seventeen” Louis mumbled. He nodded slowly. The boy was still quite young. Niall was almost nineteen and Harry was twenty four. He hoped the boy's birthday was coming soon. He didn’t like underage children in his house.    
  
“Who is the leader of the pack?” Harry asked. He honestly couldn’t believe the pack still existed. He knew the boy was telling the truth.  
  
“Sterling.” Louis mumbled.  
  
“Where is the pack located?” Harry asked. The boy was silent. “Where is it located?” Harry asked again. The boy was still silent. He looked down at the rug and began to run his hands over the carpet. Harry sighed. At least the boy was trustworthy.  
  
He didn’t get much information out of him only that he was part of White Edge and that the pack was real.  
  
“Can you stand?” Harry asked. The omega nodded nervously and rose to his feet. He stared at Harry waiting for directions.  
  
“Follow me.” Harry grumbled. He motioned for the boy to follow him out. Harry smirked slightly seeing that Nick had cleaned up the Cheerios in the tiny landing area. He made sure the boy followed him down the steps only to meet Liam at the bottom.  
  
“Where?” Louis asked nervously as he began to follow him down the steps. At the bottom they turned into the main room before walking across to another flight of stairs. He followed behind Harry keeping about a six foot distance. Harry reached the top of the stairs and turned around to face the boy.  
  
“Let's go I don't have all day.” Harry grumbled. He spun on his foot and began to walk down the hallway. It was like the other hallway where Liam's room was but this hall was slightly smaller. There were only three doors. Harry walked to the one on the end and jiggled the knob.  
  
“This is your room.” Harry said. He opened the door, revealing a small bedroom with log walls. The roof was slanted on one side and a closet sat at the foot of the bed. The room was quite small with only enough room for a full sized bed and a small matching nightstand with a sitting under the window right beside the bed. But even though the room was small Louis was pleased.  
  
Harry grabbed a thin patched quilt out of the closet and tossed it on the bed along with two pillows.  
  
“If you chose to stay, we will find your clothing, for now you can use Niall's.”  
  
“I want to stay.” Louis said quietly as he sat on the bed. Harry ignored him and walked over to the window beside the bed and began to adjust the blinds. Louis cleared his throat. “I want to-”  
  
“I heard you the first time Louis.” Harry hissed. He gripped the string and yanked the blinds up letting in the dim sunlight. “I am still considering if I want you to stay.”  
  
“And what the fuck are you possibly considering?” Louis mumbled under his breath. Harry paused and slowly turned his head, glaring at Louis.  
  
“Omegas do not swear in this pack.”  
  
“You swear.”  
  
“I am an alpha. You are an omega. You do not swear.” Harry warned.  
  
“Fuck off.” Louis mumbled. Harry spun around and stepped over to the omega. His body casts a dark shadow over the boy.  
  
“If you want to be in this pack you will behave. I will punish you if you continue to act like this. Omegas in this tribe behave. ” Harry warned.  
  
“I’m not scared of you.” Louis grumbled crossing his arms stubbornly. Harry quickly turned over his shoulder and lunged at the boy making him jump back. Harry smirked and turned his back to the boy.  
  
“Seems like you are.” Harry mumbled under his breath. He watched the boy curl back into himself. The omega hugged one of the pillows against his chest. Before Harry could say anything there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
Harry turned to see Liam and let out a sigh of relief. He exited the room and slammed the door without a goodbye leaving Louis alone.  
  
“He isn’t staying.”Harry announced. Liam opened his mouth, but Harry continued before he had the chance to speak. “He doesn’t behave well. He had no manners.” Harry sighed once Louis was out of sight.  
  
“He is new Harry, give him time to adjust-”  
  
“He isn’t going to adjust. He isn’t staying here.” Harry hissed. Liam was silent. “The charm is for the White Edge Pack. He can’t stay unless we all want to end up tortured to death.” Harry sighed.  
  
“You can’t send him back. You know what they do to male omegas. He will be tortured!” Liam exclaimed. Harry looked back at the omega. The boy had positioned himself in front of the fireplace and was warming his hands.  
  
“It will be fine.” Harry sighed. Liam grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him farther down the hall.  
  
“I will not let you send him back there.” Liam hissed. Harry pulled his arm away.  
  
“You don’t need to let me. I am in charge of this pack and what I say goes.”  
  
“Give him a month.”  
  
“Fine he has till the next new moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think this story would get any views. It got so many in a week while I was away on a trip. I came back and was shook. But I don't really have a schedule I update on usually updates are at least once a week I don't really like to plan them. But I do love comments and kudos because I am a desperate bitch so yea...


	3. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall bond, Harry punishes Louis, Harry and Liam talk
> 
>  
> 
> Warning - Louis is punished (abusive)

“It’s just a hot tub Louis. It’s fine.” The blonde omega giggled. He waved his fingers over the jets bubbles. The cold air sent shivers down Louis’s spine. He wrapped his arms around his small frame in an attempt to warm himself.  
  
“Is it deep?” Louis asked. Niall gave Louis a small smile.  
  
“It’s like a big bath.” Niall grinned. Desperate for warmth, Louis nervously climbed up the small steps and dipped his hand in. He gripped the railings, tight and pulled himself up to the ledge and slowly lowered himself in. The water was warm. It felt nice on his back and rough skin. Niall had lent him a pair of Hawaiian patterned swim trunks.  
  
Niall motioned for Louis to come closer, but the omega shook his head. Niall sighed and waved through the water. He grabbed Louis’s hands and walked with him. The two sat beside each other in the corner of the hot tub. Louis rocked slightly and stared down at the water.  
  
“Do you want a drink?” Niall asked, holding up his solo cup. He noticed how the boy's body tensed up. Louis quickly shook his head.  
  
“I don’t drink.”  
  
“It’s a fizzy drink. Not alcohol.” Niall laughed. He tipped the cup forwards showing Louis the bubbly drink. “Try some, it tastes good.” Niall said. He handed the cup to Louis. The omega nervously puts the rim to his lips and tipped the cup up pouring a tiny amount of the liquid into his mouth.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, handing the cup back to Niall.  
  
“You never have had Coca Cola?” He asked in disbelief. Louis slowly shook his head. Niall gave him a soft smile and pushed the cup back towards Louis. “You can have it. I have it all the time.”  
  
“Will it make me fat?” Louis asked. Niall shook his head.  
  
“Only if you drink it everyday. It’s just sugary.” Louis nodded and put the glass to his lips again. Niall watched as Louis slipped at the drink only taking in tiny amounts. It was odd to him that the boy kept looking back down at the liquid after each drink. It was like he thought it was poison. Niall didn’t understand why Louis would even ask that. The boy wasn’t fat at all. He was honestly underweight. His ribs poked out of his chest and Niall's swim trunks hardly even stayed up on him. They had to double knot them just so they wouldn’t fall down.  
  
“How long have you been here?” Louis asked.  
  
“I’ve lived with the pack since I was sixteen, but i’ve known them since birth.” He explained.  
“Hi Liam.” Niall chirped. The alpha gave a small wave. He leaned on the edge of the hot tub.  
  
“You okay mate?” Niall asked. Louis bit his lip nervously.  
  
“When they gonna do it?” He asked.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Do it, when they do it to me.”  
  
Niall was confused, he didn’t understand what Louis was talking about.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The alpha. When are they gonna ‘break me in’?” Louis asked. Niall paused. He was at a loss for words. It was finally connecting. Louis thought the alphas were going to rape him. The blonde omega pushed his upper body out of the warm water and let the cold air blow against him.  
  
“Louis we don’t do that here.” He sighed. Louis tilted his head. “They aren’t going to hurt you.”  
  
“He said he will spank me.”  
  
“Only if you are really bad. I never get spanked or punished. Harry just acts tough he won’t hurt you.” Louis nodded silently and looked down at the bubbling water. “Did they hurt you Louis?”  
  
Louis was silent. He rocked back and crossed his legs. He swallowed thickly and quickly shook his head no.  
  
“Louis, I’m your friend, I won’t tell.” Niall sighed. Louis let out a shaky breath and sighed.  
  
“When I was bad…” Louis mumbled.  
  
“What did they do Louis? I promise I won’t tell we are friends remember.”  
  
The other omega was silent. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and quickly shook his head. Louis looked back down into the water, staring at his blurry reflection.  
  
The two omegas sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Niall sank down into the water hiding his upper body. He sighed and hung his hands on the edge. He knew the boy wasn’t going to elaborate, but he knew what he needed to. He knew the alphas had hurt Louis and most likely had abused him. Niall fought the urge to run and tell Liam. He told Liam everything, the two kept no secrets from each other ever, but he knew it would destroy his friendship with Louis.

* * *

 

The next morning Louis woke up before Liam for once. He didn’t want to disturb him so he decided to make breakfast himself. Louis stumbled into the kitchen and headed straight towards the bananas on the counter. Nick was sitting at the kitchen counter fiddling with a small lighter. Louis wass instructed by Liam to stay clear of the alpha, but he didn’t care much anymore. He was starving. 

The omega began to prepare his lunch. He kept watch on the alpha out of the corner of his eye. Nick squinted his eyes as he lit the cigar. He slowly cracked open one eye to find Louis staring at him with a disgusted look on his face. He moved the cigar to the edge of his mouth.  
  
“Do you want a cig?” He asked. Louis frowned and quickly shook his head. He hated smoke. The smell brought back so many horrible memories he just wanted to forget.  
  
“Do you have anything less toxic like perhaps a can of acid” Louis mumbled quietly. Nick only raised a brow at the boy. He was slightly surprised the boy had that much courage to sass him. He knew the boy was a brat, but he didn’t think the boy could be so disrespectful. Nick took out the cigar and twirled it between his two fingers.  
  
“It’s not that toxic, having something in your mouth can be very comforting.” He replied casually.  
  
“I don’t see how that could be.”  
  
“Well if you would like to see what I mean, feel free to blow me." The boy almost gasped at his subtleness. Harry chuckled to himself and placed the cigar between his lips again.  
  
“Why don’t you shove something useful in that hole of yours like a gun.” Louis hissed. The alpha clenched his fist. Louis wa quiet for a moment before snatching the box of cigars from the counter. Before Nick could stop him, he hurried over to the sink and flipped on the garbage disposal. He dumped the box grinding up the cigars. Only three managed to make it into the drain while the others only fell into the sink. Nick gasped and marched towards the boy. Just as he was about to strangle the omega Harry stepped in.  
  
“Control him Styles!” Nick hissed. He jumped down from the stool. “He needs a beating. The bitch shredded my cigs! Knock some sense into the bitch!” Nick yelled. The alpha marched towards the boy and yanked him away from the counter. “Beat his ass before I do.”  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. He looked at the alpha then back at the omega.  
  
“Give me your cigar.” Harry ordered. Nick took one last puff and handed the cigar to Harry. The alpha grabbed Louis’s arm and pressed the butt of the lit cigar on his skin putting it out. Louis gritted his teeth. He tried his best to keep his poker face on. He couldn’t cry no matter how painful it was. He knew not to give the alphas what they wanted.  
  
Harry removed the cigar from the boy's skin and took the lighter from Nick. He finally released the boy's shaking arm. Louis stumbled back and held his arm to his chest.  
  
“They said you won’t hurt me.” Louis hissed. Harry marched over to the boy and yanked him forward. Louis hissed yanking his arm back. The air stung against his open flesh. Harry sighed and motioned for Nick to leave the kitchen.  
  
Once Nick was gone, he walked towards the sink and wetted a cloth. He got a hold of Louis and pressed the cloth against his arm. Louis whimpered throwing his head back.  
  
“Get away!” Louis cried. Harry ignored him and tightened his grip. “You are hurting me! They said you won’t hurt me!”  
  
“I’m not hurting you Louis. You were punished. I am cleaning you now.” Harry grumbled. Louis began to shake more.  
  
“NO! GET OFF!” The boy screamed. He yanked away and fell backwards, landing on his bottom. He scrambled frantically to get away from the alpha. “GET AWAY!”  
  
Liam heard the commotion from his bedroom upstairs and immediately hurried down. He didn’t even bother to get dressed. He darted down the steps in only his pajama bottoms. When he finally got down to the kitchen the omega had curled himself into a small ball in the corner of the kitchen. Harry stood over him casting a shadow over the boy.  
  
“Get away from him.” Liam growled yanking Harry back. “Can’t you see he is terrified!”  
  
Liam pushed Harry out of the kitchen and slammed the door locking the alpha out. He turned to Louis and sighed. There was a tiny circular burn on his arm. Louis hung his head, trying to avoid any eye contact with the alpha. He never felt threatened by Liam, but he was still an alpha.  
  
“Louis, it’s okay bud.” He took the boy's hands and pulled him to his feet. “Let go clean it up alright?”  
  
Liam led the boy up to his bathroom and towards the shower. He sat Louis on the edge of the tub and turned on the shower head. Liam ran cool water over the burn. The omega made no attempt to escape. He let his back rest against the alphas chest. His breathing was out of sync with Liam's.  
  
“I’m fine.” Louis grumbled. He pulled his arm away from the stream of water and immediately hissed as the air stung.  
  
“Louis, you are hurting yourself more. Let me help you.” Liam sighed. He gripped the wrist and moved his arm back under the spray. Louis stubbornly threw his head back and began to kick his legs. “Louis stop! It will get infected if we don’t clean it!”  
  
“I don’t care! It hurts!” Louis groaned. The omega was so stubborn he was hard for Liam to reason with. Niall never would throw tantrums like this. He gripped the boy, tightening his arm around the stomach so he didn’t slip away. He used his spare hand to hold up the burned arm to the water.  
  
“Stop!” Louis hissed. Liam tightened his grip squeezing his arm.  
  
“I am not hurting you Louis. I am helping you.”  
  
“No it hurts!”  
  
“It’s not my intention, I don’t want you to get an infection.”  
  
“No you want to hurt me!”  
  
“Why would I want to do that Louis.”  
  
“Cause you’re an alpha!” The boy practically screamed. Liam was silent. He loosened his grip slightly letting the boy have some room to move. Louis kept his hand up. He knew it would hurt the second he took it away from the water.  
  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes Liam shut off the water. He quickly wrapped the wound in a towel soaking up the mess around it. He moved to the tile floor still holding the boy to his chest. Louis hid his face in the bulky fabric of Liam's flannel.  
  
“Sorry.” Louis mumbled.  
  
“You don’t need to be Louis, I just need you to talk to me.” Liam sighed. He brushed the fringe away from the omega face and looked into his foggy green eyes. The boy flinched and buried his head back into the flannel. His light breaths trickled against Liam's neck. It was just like the first night when Niall had brought the boy to the cabin. But that was almost a whole week ago. Liam figured the omega would have calmed down by now.

* * *

 

Harry found the omega sleeping on the sofa. His breaths were long and heavy as he slept. He lay on his stomach with one arm hugging the pillow his head rested on and his injured arm hanging off the side of the sofa. Harry noticed the omegas bandaged arm and sighed. He swallowed his pride and knelt down beside the boy.    
  
The alpha took the bandaged arm in his hands and unwrapped the bandage. The wound was cleaned but it still looked painful. Harry it was necessary to punish Louis. He had allowed the omega to stay under his roof and it was his rules. He was not going to tolerate bad behavior.  
  
Harry sighed and re bandaged the arm. He slipped both hands under Louis and carefully lifted him up. He held the boy to his chest and began to walk with him up the steps towards his room. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. The image certainly was cute. He had a soft face and rosy cheeks, but Harry knew the boys true colors. He was stubborn and not cooperative. Harry could never put up with him no matter how cute he was.  
  
“Aww you are going soft for Lou?” Liam teased. Harry turned and glared at the alpha at the top of the steps. He hurried up the steps and pushed Louis into Liam's arms.  
  
“Found him on the sofa. Take care of your omega.”  
  
“He isn’t mine Harry. Niall is my omega.” Liam sighed. He took the boy from Harry and positioned him in his arms. Liam turned and began to walk towards Louis’s room.  
  
“Is his arm okay?” Harry asked following behind the other alpha.  
  
“It’s fine, it will heal.” Liam grumbled. He laid Louis on the bed and sighed as he began to search for his pajamas. “Why are you suddenly concerned Haz?”  
  
“Don’t call me Haz.” Harry hissed. Liam snickered and began to tug off the omegas jeans. Harry noticed how skinny the boy's legs looked. They were like twigs. With enough force he could probably snap them in half. He watched Liam carefully slip the flannel pants over the boy's skinny legs.  
  
“He hasn’t gained much weight.” Harry sighed. Liam rolled his eyes and began to pull off the boy's dirty shirt.  
  
“It doesn’t happen overnight Harry. He needs to work up to it.” Liam paused for a moment. “Why are you so concerned about him all the sudden?”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Yes you are.” Liam teased. He smirked and yanked the new top over Louis’s head. He laid the boy back and slipped the pillow under his head. Louis situated himself in his sleep, snuggling up the same way he did on the sofa. His good hand hugging the pillow and his injured one hanging off the side.  
  
“You are not punishing him again.” Liam grumbled. The stronger alpha crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Then who will?”  
  
“I will if he deserves it.”  
  
Harry laughed loudly, causing Liam to hush him. He motioned for Harry to go in the hall. Liam flipped on the tiny lamp and turned off the light before following Harry out.  
  
“I will take care of him.”  
  
“You are too soft Liam. You make Zayn discipline Niall!”  
  
“I don’t enjoy hurting omegas Harold.”  
  
“YOU THINK I DO!” Harry yelled. Liam glared at him and shut the door to Louis’s room.  
  
“He is terrified of you! Something happened to him in the past, I don’t what it was but it affected him deeply. Stay away from him or else.” Liam warned. Harry laughed slightly and raise his brows.  
  
“Or else what?”  
  
“I’ll leave.” The two stared at each other in silence.  
  
“Where the fuck would you go?” Harry laughed. Liam rolled his eyes and pushed past Harry.  
  
“Somewhere safe.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter shit goes down. This was more of a filler.


	4. “Are you gonna stay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about Louis's past are revealed and there is a pack dinner
> 
> Warnings - mentions of past rape and a panic attack

  

 _His phone buzzed and he looked down. Out today with Niall and Zayn. Harry will be back later. Nick is working at the pub. Stay out of trouble - Liam_  
  
Louis sighed. Harry had given him the phone a few days ago and he hardly knew how to work the thing. He knew how to call, but that was about it. He had never had a phone before and wasn’t too good at reading so most of it was tough.  
  
He didn’t like that Liam left him with Harry though. Louis knew not to be scared of Harry but the alpha still frightened him. Everytime he looked down at the burn on his arm he cringed. Harry was certainly much nicer than his old alphas but he was still intimidating.  
  
He walked into his room, shut the door behind him. He liked to believe he was in a better place now. He had Liam to protect him and Niall to comfort him. He also had the luxury of warm food each night, access to clean water, and even his own bed. It was more than he could ever dream of.  
  
But even with all this he still felt haunted by the past. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Sterling. Hi _s_ triangular face and chiseled jaw, the thick square brows and his dark slicked back fringe. The most haunting feature had to be his dark almond shaped eyes. They were inviting, but also controlling and filled with anger.  
  
_“Get up.” Sterling hissed. He yanks Louis’s right arm pulling him from the ground. Louis whimpered as he was roughly pulled to his feet. Now that he was face to face with the alpha he could smell the thick stench of alcohol rotting in the man's mouth._  
  
_“You want me again don’t you?” He grumbled. His words slurred together forming a thick husky tone. Louis shivered as his dirty hands rubbed against his body. He quickly shook his head and stepped back._  
  
_“N-Not tonight please. I’m t-tired.” He stuttered. Sterling hummed ignoring the boy's pleas and cupped his hands around the omegas hips._  
  
_“You want me up your ass again don’t you? Nice and raw, that's now you like it.” Louis shivered again as he watched the man wet his lips with his tongue. Without thinking of the consequences Louis yanked back from Sterling. He hugged his arms around himself and backed into the wall. Sterling's eyes immediately darkened as he stepped closer. Louis was trapped. He didn’t think this through at all._  
  
_“Bend over now.” Sterling hissed. Louis whimpered and shook his head. The alpha growled and roughly flipped him over smacking his head against the wall in the process. Louis groaned and situated himself into position._  
  
_“I was going to be nice and prep you, but now I don’t think I should.” The alpha hummed. Louis swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he felt his pants being pulled down. It was a normal routine, but he still hated it. It was painful and degrading._  
  
_He listened to the sound of sterling drunkenly wrestling to get his own pants off. Then there was silence. Louis held his breath, he knew what was coming next._  
  
Louis quickly shook his head, trying to get sterling out of his mind. He sighed and set down his phone on the bed. Looking around the room, he noticed the cupboard under his night stand was cracked open slightly. He hummed and knelt down curiously opening the wooden door completely.  
  
Inside was nothing but some old wrappers and a brown book. He turned back, making sure the door was locked before plopping down on his bottom. He reached for the book and dusted off the cover. His reading skills weren't too good, but he could make out the words on the cover.  
  
_Where The Wild Things Are_  
  
Louis bit his lip and slowly opened the book. On the first page along with an illustration of a wolf like creature was a small note in cursive. He never had learned to read cursive, but he could make out the biggest line at the top and half the line at the bottom. The top reads “Dear Harold,” and what he could make out of the bottom line read “Love always -” then gibberish.  
  
He turned the page and began to read. His reading skills were quite scratchy, but he knew if he focused and read slowly he could manage.  
  
_The night wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another his mother called him “WILD THING!” and Max said “I’LL EAT YOU UP!” so he was sent to bed without eating anything._  
  
The boy Max slightly reminded him of himself. He wanted to travel away from his strict mother and explore the world. The only difference was Louis left to get away from Sterling. Louis quietly read through the rest of the book taking a moment to look at the colorful illustrations on each page.  
  
And when he came to the place where the wild things are they roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws till Max said “BE STILL!” and tamed with the magic trick  
  
As Louis read on he began to realise that maybe the strange creatures weren't so bad. They were big and furious, but ultimately tame and loving creatures. He paused and began to wonder. Maybe the ‘wild things’ were like Harry's pack.  
  
_“Now stop!” Max said and sent the wild things off to bed without their supper. And Max the king of all wild things was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all. Then all around from far away across the world he smelled good things to eat so he gave up being king of where the wild things are. But the wild things cried, “Oh please don’t go we’ll eat you up-we love you so!” And Max said, “No!”_  
  
He eagerly flipped the page but was met with a blank back cover. The last few pages were missing. He hovered his fingers over the ripped binds and sighed.  
  
“LOUIS!” There was a loud knock on his door that startled him. The lock of his door jiggled and finally clicked. Harry stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and a white with vertical black stripes. The top three buttons were left undone showing some of his chest. Louis wondered why Harry was so dressed up, then it hit him.  
  
“I’ve been texting you telling you to come down for dinner. We eat together on Fridays. I got you a phone for a reason Louis and-.” Harry paused once he saw the book in Louis’s hands. He marched over and snatched it from the omega.  
  
“Don’t touch my shit!” He hissed. Louis looked down at his feet nervously. He hated getting yelled at but for some reason he felt slightly courageous.  
  
“The last pages are missing.” He mumbled. Harry clutched the book to his side and glared at the boy.  
  
“They are. That's how it should end.” He hissed. Louis bit his lip and looked back down at his feet. After a moment he looked up slightly and watched Harry try to hide his anger as he ran his hands through his thick hair.  
  
“Grab your phone. You are not wearing that tonight.”  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“You are coming with me.”  
  
“Will Liam be there?” Louis asked nervously. Harry glared and shook his head.  
  
“You already pissed me off enough Louis don’t tempt me. We are meeting the other at the pub.” Harry finally sighed and looked back at Louis. Follow me.” He mumbled. Louis didn’t want to anger Harry any more so he tucked his phone in his pocket and scurried after the alpha.  
  
He waited outside Harry's bedroom door, unsure if he should enter. After a few minutes Harry came out holding a bulky tan sweater.  
  
“Wear this.” He grumbled tossing the sweater at Louis. The omega nodded quickly clutched the sweater to his chest. He began to look down the hall towards the bathroom, but of course Harry stopped him.  
  
“Change here.” He hissed. Louis sighed and stripped out of his dirty tee shirt tossing it aside. Harry tried to keep his eyes off the skinny boy's body, but it was more difficult than he thought. It was hard to look away. The boy's rib cage literally poked out. He held his breath as Louis slipped the jumper over his head and tugged his arms through.  
  
“Finally let's go.” Harry grumbled yanking the boy down the steps.

Louis sat down in the open seat between Niall and Liam. Niall gave him a small smile and nudged him slightly.  
  
“Wearing Harry's jumper?” He whispered. Louis shrugged and nodded. He reached for the glass of water, but was quickly stopped by Nick loudly clearing his throat. “You gotta wait till everyone is at the table.” Niall whispered. Louis rolled his eyes and sat back.  
  
He waited for another five minutes trying to ignore his empty stomach. He had been starved before, but it was still quite unpleasant. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair as he watched Zayn and Harry bring out the dinner.  
  
There were mashed potatoes, steak, and even homemade rolls.  
  
One all the boys sat down, they began to distribute the food. Louis happily took a scoop of everything and plopped it down on his plate. He had never seen so much food in his life. It was slightly overwhelming, but felt like heaven.  
  
Back at White Edge he was lucky if he was even served a meal. Normally he was left to fend for himself when he was hungry.  
  
He began to peacefully eat his dinner and couldn’t help but smile slightly as he swallowed. He felt slightly sick, but he was still hungry. His stomach grumbled even though he had food in his stomach.  
  
“Eat enough there?” Nick grumbled, taking a large bite of his potatoes. Louis felt slightly self conscious as he bit his lip.  
  
“Leave him alone Nick. Just eat your food.” Liam hissed. He knew Louis was underweight. Eating a bit more wouldn’t hurt the boy at all. It would probably help him more. The omega sets down his fork and took a swig of water trying to wash down the food in his mouth. He could feel everyone staring at him.  
  
“I don’t know why we walk on fucking egg shells around the kid. It’s not our fault he is fucked up. You took him into the cabin not us and -”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Louis screamed. “I’m right here! I can hear you! I ain’t stupid!” Louis yelled, springing up from his seat. The room went silent. Harry glared at the omega as he slowly rose from his own seat.  
  
“You do not talk to alphas that way in this house.” Harry warned. Louis was silent. He stood completely still. Harry pushed back his chair and began to move toward the omega but he was quicker. Louis grabbed his clean steak and clutched it against his chest as a weapon.  
  
“Unless you wave a death with you will put that knife down right now.” Harry hissed. Louis held the knife to his chest with both hands slightly shaking. The moment Harry stepped closer he swung the knife out at arm's length, holding it tightly with both hands.    
  
“Drop the knife.” Harry warned. Louis was frozen. “DROP THE KNIFE!” Harry yelled. Louis dropped the knife to the floor and dropped to his knees in fear. He let out a soft whimper and hid his face in his hands. Harry sighed and picked up the knife setting it back on the table.  
  
“Everyone get out. Dinner is over.”  
  
“Harry I don’t think you should be alone with-”  
  
“I said get out Liam.” Harry hissed. The other alpha sighed and followed the others out the door. Once the room was empty Harry slowly approached Louis. It was the boy's second panic attack in a week. He began to feel slightly bad, but also quite annoyed.  
  
He sighed and knelt down beside Louis just as he would for Niall. He placed one hand on the boy's back and rolled him so his stomach faced up. Louis stared up at him with tear filled eyes. Harry grabbed the boy picking him up gently. He moved the boy against his chest, trying to calm him down.  
  
He pretended it was Niall, and not the unbound omega he despised. He wanted to move the boy into his bedroom and lock the door, but he knew Liam would have a fit if he didn’t calm Louis down. He listened to the boy's unsteady breaths and placed his hand over his stomach holding the omega up. Louis whimpered, trying to get away from Harry.  
  
“Stop.” Harry hissed tightening his grip. Louis whimpered and continued to squirm. Harry knew the omega didn’t like him, but frankly he didn’t care anymore. He picked up the boy and headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs. He carried Louis to his room and placed him on the bed.  
  
“You need to behave if you want to stay here. I will not tolerate this kind of shit.” Harry hissed. Louis stared back at him blankly and batted his eyes. He looked so tiny in Harry's tan sweater it was slightly cute. Harry moved his eyes to the omegas face trying to ignore it.  
  
“Give me back my sweater.” Harry grumbled. Louis sniffled and sat up. He carefully pulled the sweater off and handed it to the alpha. Harry's eyes trailed up and down the boy's bruised torso. “Lay back.” Harry sighed. Luckily since Louis was still scared he obeyed and lay flat on his back.  
  
Harry set down the sweater and hovered over Louis examining the bruises that littered his chest. They looked slightly old considering they found Louis a week ago the bruises were probably from wherever he came from previously.  
  
“Are you mad?” Louis asked quietly. Harry sighed and shook his head. He continued to inspect Louis’s body. He noticed there was some bruising around his upper pelvic area. Harry only sighed and pushed Louis up so his head was on the pillow.  
  
“Go to sleep.” He grumbled.  
  
“Are you gonna stay?” Louis asked. Harry was quiet for a second as he turned on the nightstand lamp. “I’m going to my room.” Harry sighed. He headed towards the door and flipped off the light, leaving Louis alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda shitty i have stuff it is leading up which is happening very soon. Also I honestly didn't think anyone would read this so I'm happy you all are enjoying it.


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis confronts Harry, and someone vandalizes the rose pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also later on this chapter has some stuff about wolves. I'm not gonna lie her I make up my own shit. I used some of the 'wolf rules' but i basically just combined all the things i've read before and made up my own

Harry lay on his stomach and let the warm water beat down on his back. He had much better things to do than lie around in the shower, but honestly he didn’t care. His back hurt and he was tired. He knew he should get out, but he also knew the cabin was cold this time of year. The alpha sighed and rested his head against the hard rim of the tub, letting his eyes slip shut for a brief second.    
  
“Liam?” A tiny voice asked. There was a small knock at the door. Harry popped one eye open and bit his lower lip as he cursed under his breath. The knob jiggled and the lock clicked. Harry quickly sat up and began to stumble to his feet. The cold air hit him in an icy blast. He poked his head out of the shower and began to reach for a towel.  
  
He finally felt something soft and grabbed it, wrapping it around his waist. He sighed and moved back the shower curtain and froze. He knew it would be Louis standing there, but it still shocked him. The omega looked quite tiny. The dark green Adidas hoodie Zayn lent him hung past his tiny thighs. The omegas eyes were wide and his mouth was parted slightly as he stared blankly at the half naked alpha.  
  
Harry frowned and tightened his grip on the towel. “Get out!” He hissed, pointing towards the door. Louis stayed frozen still staring at the man's chest. His eyes trailed up and down the alphas torso looking at his various tattoos. He hated to admit it, but the alpha was a like a walking piece of art.  
  
There was a large butterfly on his torso just beneath his chest along with two sparrows on his upper chest and two ferns on his inner hips. There were various tattoos that littered his arms too.  
  
Louis stared at the man blankly, unable to speak. Even though the alpha was beautiful he knew that Harry was pissed. The alpha grit his teeth and clenched his jaw trying to contain himself and fight the strong urge to slap the boy. He pressed his lips together and slowly relaxed his body.  
  
“What do you want Louis?” Harry sighed. The boy still stared past him blankly. His eyes seemed out of focus. Louis quickly stepped back and pressed himself up against the tile wall.  
  
“I’m sorry, i’m sorry!” The boy squealed. He whimpered as he curled into himself and slid down the wall.  
  
“Louis get out.” Harry groaned tightening his grip on his towel. Louis quickly shook his head and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. The alpha frowned and marched towards the boy. He gripped onto his arm, yanking him to his feet. Louis let out a strangled cry as he tried to pull away from Harry. The alpha cringed at the strange sound. It sounded like a wounded animal.  
  
“NO!” Louis screamed, kicking his feet. He swung his legs frantically trying to get away from the alpha. This only annoyed Harry more. He gripped the boy's arm tightly not caring if he hurt him.  
  
“What the fuck is your deal?”  
  
“YOU ARE NAKED! DON’T TOUCH!” Louis cried. Harry sighed and let go of the boy. He watched Louis slump back against the wall and curl back into himself. Harry ran his spare hand over his face as he headed towards the door and latched the lock. He snatched a pair of clean boxers and slid them on along with a pair of sweats before turning back to Louis.  
  
“Look i’m dressed. You can stop now.” Harry said, motioning to the pants. Louis shook his head and curled into himself again.  
  
“I don’t like you.” He mumbled hiding his face. “You are mean.”  
  
“Well I don’t like you either. You are an ungrateful whiny brat!” Harry hissed. The boy's breath hitched for a split second before he began to sob again. Harry sighed and knelt down by the omega. He felt like he did this so often now. The boy's panic attacks seemed to be getting worse each time. He reached for the boy, but was quickly slapped away.  
  
“NO!” Louis screamed. Harry sat back and frowned. He yanked the boy pulling him into his lap. This only made his cries grow louder. Harry held his hand over the boy's legs so he didn’t kick anymore.  
  
“You need to stop.” Harry hissed.  
  
“NO! YOU ARE MEAN! I DON’T LIKE YOU! NIALL SAID THE ALPHAS ARE NICE HERE YOU ARE THE SAME AS THEM!” Louis snapped. The alpha lets out a shaky breath, trying to hide his anger. He wrapped one arm around Louis holding him in place.  
  
“NO!” Louis screamed again. “LET GO!” The boy's voice became scratchy. Harry ignored the omega and continued to hold him tightly to his chest. The room was silence besides the omegas panicked breaths and sniffles. He began to rock Louis slightly unaware he was even doing it in the first place. But the moment he became aware and looked down at the boy's tear filled and sleepy eyes he knew he should just continue.  
  
“Louis you can’t keep doing this. I -” Harry paused and coughed into his fist before correcting himself. “-We will not hurt you like they did.”  
  
“You yelled at me like they did.” Harry was silent for a moment. Louis was right, he shouldn’t have yelled at the boy. He obviously didn’t mean to walk in on Harry. It’s not like Louis was new to seeing someone else naked either.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But you still did it.”  
  
“I can’t take back what I did Louis.” Harry hissed. The omega flinched and sunk deeper into Harry's lap.  
  
“You can say sorry.” Louis mumbled quietly. Harry pressed his lips together tightly. He wasn’t going to apologize to the omega. The boy walked in on him anyways, he stole his book, he was staying in his cabin, under his roof. He knew it would be dangerous if the boy had any type of power over him too, even the smallest amount would be detrimental to his pack.  
  
“How can I make you stop crying Louis?” Harry sighed. The boy paused for a second and looked up at the alpha. He used the back of his fist to wipe the remaining years from the corners of his eyes.  
  
“I want a hug.” Louis mumbled. Harry immediately frowned.  
  
“Not gonna happen.”  
  
“That's what I want.”  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him up into a comforting hug. The boy latched his arms around Harry's neck and pushed himself up against Harry's warm chest. The alpha sighed. He thought this would be a quick hug not a cuddle session. He placed one hand on the boy's back and began to rub small circles.  
  
Slowly the boy's rapid breaths returned back to normal. He had nuzzled his head in the crook of Harry's neck and curled up in his lap. Harry felt comfortable and honestly didn’t want to move, but he knew if someone happened to barge into the bathroom it would look quite odd.  
  
He sighed and began to rock with the boy again. It was obvious to Harry now. The boy just wanted somebody to hold him and comfort him. Harry was halfway there. He took his free hand and cupped it around the back of the omegas head petting his scruffy hair. He began to notice that the boy was slightly sweaty and beginning to smell.  
  
“You should go bathe.” Harry grumbled.  
  
“I’m comfy.” Louis grumbled back mocking Harry's rough tone. The alpha rolled his eyes and shifted the boy on his lap. Louis arched his back and bent his knees. He stuck out his butt slightly and situated himself on Harry's lap. He still had his hands wrapped round the alpha's neck.  
  
He had no more energy left to cry. His eyes were also beginning to sting slightly. Instead of crying, he decided to take a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself. It worked slightly, but not much. He did however feel comforted in the alphas arms even though he knew Harry hated every second of it.  
  
Louis sighed and wiped a tear with the back of his palm. He just wanted Harry to hold him longer but he could tell the alpha was beginning to get restless. He lifted his head slightly, giving Harry some room to breath. The two exchanged looks in silence. It was odd. Harry seemed to have let his guard down slightly. His eyes looked brighter and his face was friendlier.  
  
“May I take a shower?” Louis asked awkwardly pulling back from the alpha. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He helped the omega stand and pushed himself up too.  
  
“Er, you can use my shower.” Harry said.  
  
“Are you sure? I can just use the one by-”  
  
“I said you can use mine.” Harry hissed. The omega nodded nervously and scurried over towards the shower. The air around the tub was still slightly warm from Harry's. The alpha hung a new towel over the hook and headed towards the door leaving Louis alone.  
  
Harry headed towards his room and began to search for some more presentable clothing. He was home for the day, but he knew he wouldn’t be given much respect if he wandered around shirtless in a pair of dirty sweats. He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and his favorite dark red flannel. He buttoned the flannel three fourths of the way before feeling satisfied.  
  
He sighed and began to head down the steps. The cabin was dark and dreary. The clouds covered the sun and turned the sky grey along with the murky snow. Harry only sighed and wandered over to his usual place on the sofa.  
  
The moment Harry sat down, his phone began to buzz. He groaned dramatically and swiped accept.  
  
He let out a small sigh of relief seeing it was Zayn that had texted him. It was Zayn's night to work at the pub and it was only half past four. He didn’t understand how he could possibly already be having a problem. The bar doesn’t even open for another half hour.    
  
Harry only sighed and tapped to load the picture. The second the photo appeared he froze.  
  
Somebody had vandalized their pub. The wooden chairs and tables were covered in claw marks. The large front window had been cracked and spray painted with blood red paint. Inside the tables were flipped and some alcohol was missing. He tightened his grip on the phone trying not the scream.  
  
He clicked on the next photo and zoomed in on the red graffiti that marked one of the wooden tables. It took him a second but he recognized the sign of the three wolves. It was White Edge.  
  
Harry paused for a moment. And went back to the previous photo. There was a series of claw marks along the walls and covering the tables and chairs. He knew the full moon wasn’t for another two weeks, then it hit him. They were shifters.  
  
Unlike regular wolves, shifters can change whenever they desire as long as there is some form of moonlight whether the moon is full or not. Regular wolves can only change on full moons. Since it was winter the moon would be rising soon. The only way to tell the two apart is by wolf form. Shifters generally are larger than the average wolf and more violent. The other thing was only alphas and betas are shifters so that meant Louis was only a wolf. That relieved Harry slightly, but still worried him.  
  
Harry cursed to himself and quickly pressed dial to call Zayn.  
  
“Grab all the cash from the vault and come straight home.” Harry ordered. Zayn was silent on the other end. “Zayn, do it now.” Harry hissed. The other alpha lets out a small sigh and mumbled to himself. Harry paused for a moment and cleared his throat. “Bring a bottle of Tequila too.”

“You are being nicer to him.” Liam pointed out, motioning to the omega sleeping on the other half of Harry's favorite sofa. Harry shrugged slightly. He knew Liam was right. He had covered the boy up in a quilt and even given him a pillow after he dozed off watching television.  
  
Harry took a sip of his tequila and looked towards the boy. He looked peaceful again like he did earlier. His whole body was relaxed.  
  
“Do you think they can track him?” Liam asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
“I changed out his shampoos and he used mine today. When the full moon comes we can recruit him, then he will be with us. He is technically still theirs.” Harry sighed.  
  
“Is he feeling better, at least?” Liam asked. Harry looked at the boy again and shrugged. He honestly didn’t know. He didn’t bother to tell Liam about the panic attack Louis had had in the bathroom, that would only worry the alpha more.  
  
Harry watched as Liam rose from his seat and walked towards the sleepy boy. Liam hovered over the boy looking down at him. He moved the quilt down and lifted the bottom of Louis’s jumper. His stomach was still slightly bruised but it did look better. Harry peeked over at the boy, but quickly sat back seeing the bruising.  
  
“It’s kinda healing, but the bruises are still there.” Liam mumbled waving his hand over the affected area. The other alpha shrugged, still watching the boy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“When will it heal?” Harry asked. Liam looked back at the boy's skin and hummed.  
  
“Maybe a few more days, why are you concerned, so suddenly?” Liam asked. He tugged down the boy's shirt and placed the blanket over him again. He sat back on the stool and looked towards Harry, who was looking out the big window at the moon. Three quarters of the moon was showing.  
  
“Full moon is in seven days.” Harry sighed. Liam pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He was already aware of that.  
  
“If they are shifters like you say they won’t attack on a full moon. They would attack when we are not expecting and can’t fight back.”  
  
“Thats makes me less worried.” Harry grumbled. The other alpha chuckled slightly and moved his stool closer to Harry. He didn’t understand why he suddenly cared about Louis.  
  
“We have silver bullets, but I don’t know how much that can, do.” Liam sighed. Harry looked down and nodded. “If they want him they will take him. If you want him in our pack he needs to accept willingly and we need to keep him safe till the next full moon.”  
  
He looked towards the boy again and sighed. Liam followed the alpha's eyes and did the same.  
  
“If it becomes an issue, maybe we could call in protection.” Liam suggested. Harry turned towards him and glared at the alpha.  
  
“I don’t need it.”  
  
“It’s not a matter of if _you_  need it. If you want to protect him, _he_ needs it.” Liam sighed. Harry ignored him and slumped back into the sofa cushions. He knew Harry hated the Red Hounds but they were the only shifters his pack got along with, or at least the only shifters in the area that could tolerate Harry.  

They got their name from their rusty red fur. Harry claimed the hounds were vicious because of their nickname “Bloodhounds” but Liam believed the boy's were nice. Over the years the Red Hound pack had grown down to only a few members. They are strong but do have a temper much like Harry.  
  
“I can call them if you want Harry. I’m sure they would be-”  
  
“No. We can handle it.” Harry hissed. Liam sighed and looked back at the sleeping omega. He just didn’t understand Harry sometimes.

“It’s the waning gibbous.” Niall announced, pointing towards the moon calendar that hung on the wall. The alpha glared at him as he continued to gather the cups.  
  
“I fucking know.” Harry hissed slapping a cup down on the table. Liam frowned at Harry giving him a warning glare as he continued to set out the placemats. The other alpha rolled his eyes and dramatically set down a second cup.  
  
“Harry if you are going to be an ass today don’t bother eating with us.” Liam warned. The head alpha narrowed his green eyes glaring at the alpha. Liam didn’t budge. He only crossed his arms and glared back. Harry finally let out a small huff and continued to set the cups at each seat.    
  
Liam hated fighting with Harry. It was almost a daily event. Some cases more extreme than others, but there's was always something to bicker about. They never bickered in the way that Zayn and Nick did it was rather just arguments. Since Liam had met Harry he knew the alpha was hot headed. Not in the way Zayn was though.  
  
Harry was the type of person to hide his emotions. He often times failed to show empathy and compassion for others. When it came to any type of affection the alpha was quite standoffish and awkward. The alpha was about as cuddly as a cactus.  
  
He seemed to do well with Niall. Even though the boy technically wasn’t his omega he still seemed to show some attachment towards him. He was never as cuddly with the boy as his alpha's were but he would sit with his arm around the omega and watch television or hold the boy when he panicked.  
  
It use to worry, Liam how distant Harry was but over the years it just became normal. Even though he never heard Harry actually say it, he knew the alpha loved his pack and would do anything for them.  
  
He only sighed and gave Harry a small nod as he continued to set the table with Niall's help. Slowly the others began to file into the kitchen and sit at their regular places. Harry always sat at the head of the table with Nick at his right side and Liam on his left. Zayn sat at the other head of the table with Niall on his left beside Nick. Now that Louis was there though they had brought up and extra chair and placed his in between Liam and Zayn so he was straight across from Niall.  
  
Louis sat patiently remembering how Nick yelled at him last time for trying to eat before the meal officially started. He watched Zayn set the takeout bags in the middle of the table. The alpha had decided to pick up some Chinese on his way home from town. He was too lazy to prepare a meal.  
  
Louis stared at the tiny white box in front of him curiously. He had never had Chinese before. He carefully opened the box. Liam swirled a noodle onto his chopstick and glanced at Louis. He noticed the boy was confused and leaned over.  
  
Liam reached and unfolded the box completely.  
  
“Have you had Chinese before?” Liam asked. The omega slowly shook his head.  
  
“Oh you will love it!” Niall squealed. Zayn frowned and nudged his omega with his foot.  
  
“Don’t take with your mouth full.” Zayn warned. Niall slumped back in his seat and continued to pick at his rice. Liam chuckled softly and picked up one of Louis’s chopsticks.  
  
“This is an egg roll, it has veggies and barbequed pork inside.” Liam explained, pointing at the roll. “This is Chow Mien, it’s basically just noodles with chicken and vegetables.” Liam explained. He moved the chop stick towards the last containers. “This is rice and this is orange chicken.” Liam explained. Louis nodded slowly, still looking at the full box in front of him.  
  
Liam handed the boy back the chopsticks and returned to eating his meals. He watched curiously as Louis set down the chopsticks and picked up a piece of orange chicken with his hands. Nick glared at the boy and clicked his own chopsticks together.  
  
“You use the chopsticks. Not your hands. It’s not that difficult.” Nick hissed. Louis dropped half the piece of chicken and looked at Nick use the sticks as he continued to chew. He watched the alpha scoop up his rice and bring it to his mouth. Louis slowly looked around the table at the other boy's using their chopsticks.  
  
He swallowed his chicken and pressed his lips together reaching for his chopsticks. He picked one up in each hand and looked down at his box. He paused a minute before swinging his left hand down and stabbing the piece of orange chicken. The table shook slightly. Louis blushed and sunk into the chair before popping the piece into his mouth.  
  
“Fucking idiot.” Nick grumbled. Surprisingly Harry didn’t laugh. His expression was stone cold. He swung his foot under the table and kicked Nick in the ankle warning him to hush. Liam couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
Liam ended up having to get Louis a fork after both of his chopsticks snapped. The omega did manage to eat all of his meal.  
  
At the end of the meal Zayn reached for the last box on the center of the table. He began to hand the little box around. Louis watched as everyone picked a small package out of the box. Once it was Louis’s turn, he got the last one. It was a small folded cookie.  
  
He watched the others unwrap their cookies so he did the same. He took a large bite of the cookie and began to chew. He continued to chew the cookie as he watched the others crack theirs in half and pull out a small paper. Louis paused for a second and looked to Liam who couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Don’t swallow there is a paper inside.” Liam chuckled. Louis hummed and ducked under the table. He reached into his mouth and pulled out a tiny slip of paper. “Don’t read it till you eat the whole cookie though.”  
  
Louis nodded and set the damp paper on his napkin upside down. He swallowed the cookie and looked around at the others reading their papers.  
  
“Mines fucking stupid it’s not even a fortune.” Nick mumbled.  
  
“What's it say?” Liam asked.  
  
“Says _‘I saw that - Karma.’_ ” The other boy's chuckled.  
  
“Maybe it’s a call for you to stop being an asshole.” Zayn grumbled. Nick ignored the other alpha and rolled his eyes.  
  
“I don’t even know who Karma. Is she famous?”  
  
“Obviously she hasn’t visited you yet.” Zayn grumbled. Nick glared at him again about to respond, but before he could Liam stepped in.  
  
“What does yours say Zayn?” He asked. Zayn hummed and looked down at his fortune.  
  
“Says _‘every moment matters'_.” Zayn read. The other boy's began to read their fortunes allowed while Harry sat in silence. He never really believed in fortunes, especially ones plastered in cheap cookies from a Chinese Takeout, but he decided to read his for once. He carefully unfolded his paper and squinted to read the tiny print.  
  
_'It is simple to heal his broken bones, but only love can heal his broken mind.'_  
  
Niall sat up, looking towards Harry “What’s it say?” Niall chirped. Harry quickly folded the tiny paper and stuck it in his chest pocket.  
  
“Uh just said _‘you only live once’_ pretty cliche.” Harry lied. Luckily he was a good liar and the other boy's nodded and looked over to Louis who still hadn't read his. Louis carefully picked up his slightly damp paper and squinted to read the small text.  
  
'Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey.'  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for so many updates at once i like to put fan arts in my works so i've been looking for some that fit and i'm just changing the art. As of July 2nd 2017 chapter 5 (this one you just read) is the only new one so sorry if you got a million email updates!
> 
>  


	6. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis shopping and later that night a fight errupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I took out the part about pack rituals because it wasn't fitting so Louis is a sorta inbetween packs at the moment.
> 
> also most of the art i use is from http://rosketch.tumblr.com/art their art is beautiful

 

Harry kept his eyes on the road trying to ignore the omegas happy humming. After the incident the decision to close The Rose Pub until Spring when things got settled. It would be too difficult to fix the broken window in the winter months and they had enough money tucked away so they didn’t have much to worry about. 

This meant that the boy's could get more done around the cabin. Harry himself had a laundry list of chores to get one but at the top of the list was Louis. He needed to take the boy into town to buy clothing and give him a haircut. 

Harry pulled into the empty parking lot of the mall. Luckily it wasn’t too busy. He yanked Louis by the arm pulling him into the mall. 

He had begged Liam and Zayn to take him but being an ass they knew it was torture for Harry to be with the boy so Harry had no choice but to take him. He didn’t trust Nick or Niall to get the job done and he knew Louis needed clothes that fit. The boy had been borrowing everyone else's clothes for the past week. Niall's pants barely stayed up around his tiny waist. 

He grabbed a cart and began to push it around the department store with Louis close to his side. 

First Harry brought him over to the jeans. Louis dug through the piles of clothes and found a pair of jeans he liked. He happily handed them to Harry and began to unbuckle his own pants. Harry froze and grabbed Louis.  

“What the fuck are you doing! There are dressing rooms!” Harry exclaimed. Louis paused and looked around slowly at the people staring at him. He blushed and pulled up his pants. Harry sighed figuring Louis hadn’t been shopping before. It was sad but he put it to the back of his mind. 

They continued to shop. The omega was quite happy to get to help pick out some clothing. He swayed more towards the light colors while Harry picked out the darks. It well until Louis showed Harry a light pink knit sweater with a small rose patch on the chest. Harry took the sweater and frowned.  

“That is a girls shirt Louis, you are a boy.” Harry sighed. 

“But I like it.” Louis mumbled taking the sweater back. The alpha frowned noticing two woman pointing at Louis in the distance. They were obviously talking about the boy. Harry shook his head and put the sweater back on the rack. 

“I like it, you said I can get what I want. It’s soft and I like the sweater.” Louis said throwing the sweater back in the cart. Harry sighed rolling his eyes.

He ended up buying the sweater for Louis along with several pairs of jeans, some shirts, sweats, and winter clothing. The mall wasn't that big of a deal it was cutting the boy's hair that tired him.

“Sit still or it will clip your ear.” Harry warned. Louis immediately froze and stared at the mirror in front of him. He watched Harry brush out his wet fringe and clip off the slip ends. 

Harry sighed and continued to snip at the boy's hair. Honestly was beginning to grow quite frustrated with the boy. The boy couldn’t seem to do much right. He burnt his toast on Monday, overfilled his bathtub on Tuesday, cracked his brand new phone on Wednesday, and the list could go on. The boy had already broken countless things around the cabin and embarrassed the pack more times than he could count. Harry honestly didn’t even know if the boy was properly educated. He couldn’t read well and seemed to not know much about how things worked. 

  
“Don’t cut too much.” Louis mumbled. Harry shrugged and snipped off another clump.   
  
“It’s long. You can’t even see your eyes.”   
  
“Why do you care?” Louis grumbled. “Do you even know what color they are?” The alpha didn’t respond and snipped off another clump of hair. He carefully combed through the last chunk and snipped off the split ends. The alpha stepped back and began to brush the clippings off the back of the boy's neck.   
  
“Can you cut the hair off my face?” Louis asked quietly. Harry frowned and tipped the boy's head towards him. There wasn’t much stubble, but there were some. It looked like he hadn’t shaved in awhile either.   
  
He stepped away and reached in the drawer searching for a clean razor. He held up the object for Louis to take but the boy only tipped his head back.   
  
“Do you know how to do it?” Harry asked. Louis only gave him a confused look.   
  
“They did it for me. I didn’t know I was supposed to.” Louis hung his head again. Harry sighed and felt his own face, it was lightly stubbled, he figured he could use a shave too.   
  
“Stand up, i’ll teach you.” He sighed. Louis happily hopped down from the counter and stood beside Harry. The omega watched as Harry dug through the drawers, searching for another razor and a bottle of cream.   
  
“Put this on your face.” Harry mumbled. Louis nodded and squirted some of the foam on his hand. He began to rub it on his chin the same way Harry did. “Now take the razor and pull down, but not too hard or it cuts.”   
  
Louis nodded and began to copy Harry's motions. The alpha watched Louis out of the corner of his eye, making sure he didn’t cut himself. He felt like a father in a way. It was like Louis wasn’t taught how to do simple things. He couldn’t use his phone well, read at an age appropriate level, had no table manners, and the list could go on.   
  
One Harry finished, he rinsed off his razor and noticed Louis holding the razor in his hand.   
  
“Are you finished?” Harry asked. Louis gave him an odd look. Harry didn’t understand. The boy's face was clean shaven.   
  
“What about ‘down there’?” Louis asked quietly. Harry almost choked at the thought. He knew Louis never shaved himself before, so obviously the alpha's he had before were shaving everywhere.   
  
“Um if you want to do that you go ahead, but you do that in your shower.” Harry said awkwardly.   
  
“Will you help me?” Louis asked. Harry pressed his lips together and shook his head.   
  
“That is something you do yourself Louis.” He sighed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a new bottle of shaving cream and a small box. “Here you can do it yourself, here is your own cream and razors.”  
  
“And my legs?” Louis asked awkwardly. Harry paused for a moment and looked down at the boy's legs. They showed because of his cotton shorts. His legs looked like they had been shaved before. It was like a female leg that hadn’t been shaved in a month or so.   
  
“Same thing. You do that yourself.” Harry sighed. The boy gave him a sad look almost like a puppy. Harry pressed his lips together and finally gave in. “Fine I can help you with just the legs, but you do the other region during your shower, by yourself.”   
  
Harry didn’t know why he was giving in. He didn’t even know why he agreed. He honestly didn’t understand the omega. One minute the boy was panicking and the next he was all smiles. It was like there was a switch in his head and the second it, flipped it was a whole other person.   
  
He watched Louis happily sit on the edge of the tub waiting for Harry. The alpha sighed and walked over. He grabbed a jug from the side and turned on the faucet filling up the jug. He handed the jug to Louis telling him to dump it on his legs. The boy nodded and rolled up his shorts so they reached his mid thigh. He dumped the water and exchanged the jug for the bottle of shaving cream.   
  
He happily covered his legs in the foam. Once he was done Harry sat next to the boy. He handed the boy a razor and kept one for himself along with a wet wash cloth. He held his razor up to the boy's ankle.   
  
“I’ll show you how then you can do it.” He said. The omega nodded slowly. “You need to do it just like your face, except this time you pull up.” Harry explained as he slowly pulled the razor up.   
  
Louis nodded and tried for himself. Harry watched from the sideline. He slightly wanted to leave, but part of him wanted to stay, he would never admit that though. He sat on the lid of the toilet and watched the boy happily shave his legs. Harry never saw the need to shave his since he was an alpha after all and he kept them hidden under his black jeans almost every day. 

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a painful yelp. He turned to see that the boy had nicked himself right by the knee. He sighed and walked over with the wet cloth. He held the cloth to the boy's knee pressing down hard.

“It’s fine.” Harry sighed noticing the omegas worried face. 

“I’m bleeding.” Louis mumbled. Harry only nodded. He didn’t understand why Louis was so shocked. It was like the boy never saw blood before. Harry waited till it stopped bleeding and helped Louis finish up.   
About ten minutes later Louis grabbed the jug again and rinsed off his legs. He grinned at Harry as he ran his fingers over his smooth legs.   
  
“Come touch.” Louis chirped. Harry shook his head and leaned back.  
  
“Yes they are soft. Now lets not tell anyone about this alright?” Louis gave him an odd look.  
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I said so.” Harry sighed. Louis only nodded and began to dry off his legs with the towel.   
  
The omega was acting weird. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t scared of him anymore. It was slightly insulting, but for some reason he felt happy too. 

* * *

 

“Louis told me you helped him shave today.” A voice chirped. Harry cracked open one eye and shifted it to the side only to see Liam with a smug smile. Harry closed his eyes again and tipped his head back ignoring Liam.

"He isn't my fucking omega Liam! I don't need to protect him!"

"Then stop making him think you love him!" Liam yelled. Harry froze. "He is broken and confused he thinks that you love him. He never has had anyone before Harry-"

"Well I don't love him! He is an ungrate brat! Wish we never fucking took him in! He fucks up everything!"

"You don't mean that-"

“I do.” Harry hissed. “I meant every word that came out of my mouth and -” Harry stood up and froze. The omega was standing in the doorway holding two towels. He must have saw that Harry and Liam forgot theirs and wanted to help out. Louis dropped the towels and bolted into the house.

“Fuck you Harry.” Liam hissed pushing himself out of the tub. Harry sat back down and hugged his knees to his chest watching Liam walk away. The alpha picked up one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist before entering the house.

Louis bolted into his room locking the door behind him. He fell onto the bed and held his pillow to his face. He screamed as loud as he could into the pillow muffling his voice. He did it again, and again. After about a minute his voice gave out and he began to pound his fists into the pillow.

He hated Harry Styles. He didn’t know why he ever liked him to begin with. The alpha was mean and cruel just like Sterling. He didn’t know why he ever believed that alpha's could be nice. It must have been his imagination. 

There was a light knock at his door.

“Lou? Can you open the door please?” It was Liam. Louis was silent. He laid motionless on his bed trying to catch his breath. There was another knock. The omega pushed himself off his bed and set his feet on the ground. He grabbed the backpack Niall had given him and the old coat Zayn gave him. Louis paused noticing the cupboard of the nightstand was slightly open. He quickly snatched the book and rushed over to the window.

The knob began to jiggle and Louis knew he had to go now. He gripped the window and pushed it up. Just as the door clicked he jumped landing down in the mountain of freezing snow.

 “Louis what the hell!” Liam yelled poking his head out the window. The boy's leg burned and pain shot through his entire body but he didn’t care, he knew he deserved it. He pushed himself up and bolted into the forest not looking back at the cabin.

He could hear Liam calling for him but he only ran faster. He had to leave. He continued to run, bolting through the thin powdery snow careful not to trip over any covered rocks or branched. His heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn’t feel his legs. He wanted to stop but he knew he had to go.

He couldn’t live there anymore. He couldn’t ever step foot there again. Harry hated him, everyone hated him.

His cheeks burned from the cold wind and his feet tingled from the cold. He began to wish he at least put on a pair of shoes. Stupidly he only wore a pair of socks, some sweats, and a sweater. He only saw snow as far as he could see but he continued to run. He knew the alpha's were faster and they could catch up. He pushed himself and continued to sprint. The entire forest was covered in snow. He slowed down slightly letting himself catch his breath.

He began to walk once he noticed a road in the distance. He walked slowly along the side letting the snow pile against him as he watched the sun begin to fall in the distance. He finally stopped when his legs gave out and he fell onto a pile of powdery snow. He laid there in the snow panting wildly trying to catch his breath. 

His throat was dry and his heart was still pounding. He was now freezing too due to the fact that he was poorly dressed. He sighed and looked out at the dirt road noticing a pair of headlights approaching. His hope was quickly shattered when he recognised the dark green truck.

The engine rumbled but quickly skidded to a stop once the blind lights saw the body. The door opened slowly. Louis watched the pair of boots trudge through the snow and stop right in front of him. The figure knelt down and placed their gloved hand on his chin tipping it up.  

“Happy you are back.” The voice sent shivers down Louis’s aching spine. It was Sterling. He whimpered trying to pull back but the strong hand kept him in place. “No we just got you back Lou. Can’t let you go just yet.” He teased.

Sterling suddenly let go of him letting the omegas head snap back onto the fluffy snow. He looked at Sterling and couldn’t help but whimper. Sterling sent back a crooked smile as scooped up the naked boy's body.

“Don’t worry we will get you back to Styles after we are done.” He said placing a hand on the boy's stomach. “We won’t be too bad, I just need to punish you for leaving in the first place then we want to rough you up a little. It will be just like old times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please put your comment, questions, and concerns bellow. It makes me happy to read them. They bring joy to my depressing life *chokes*
> 
> Also I do have a twitter if any of you want it, this is kinda my secret guilty pleasure. I do a lot with social media sites like younow and shit so hit me up in the comments if you want to be friends. 
> 
> Also shit is going down next chapter that is why this was short. And please comment your favorite 5sos member below because one of them appears soon. :)


	7. "It's me again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter is dark it mentions rape and has scenes of abuse, non con, and lots of dar

“He is fucking gone!” Liam hissed. He pushed past Zayn and stomped over towards the bed plopping himself down. Zayn sighed and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“It’s okay, we will find him. He can’t be too far.” Zayn sighed. Liam stubbornly shook his head, shoving Zayn's hand away. The other alpha sighed. He knew Liam didn’t mean it, he was just frustrated.   
  
He stepped away from the bed and began to change into a pair of dry pants. His jeans were literally frozen after looking for Louis throughout the night. He pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants and tossed a pair to Liam.   
  
“You are gonna freeze, change out of those.” Zayn said. Liam rolled his eyes and swung his feet over the edge slipping off his wet pants. He pulled the new ones over quickly and climbed right back into bed in the same position he was before.   
  
“We can find him Liam. If we don’t we can call in the Red Hounds. We have his clothes they can track his scent.” Zayn said. He gave Liam a soft smile, trying to reassure him.   
  
“We searched the whole forest Zayn…” Liam sighed. Zayn knew Liam was right. The whole pack had spent the whole night searching the surrounding area for Louis and found no signs of him. They even used snowmobiles to cover more ground but they still saw no signs of Louis. The snow had blown and covered the boy's footprints so they had no idea where he would have gone. 

The closest they got was a finding Louis’s bookbag by the side of the road. There was nothing inside but Harry's book. Harry was the one who found it. He swung the bag over his shoulder and brought it back immediately tucking it right back in the cabinet where it belonged.    


* * *

Louis laid completely still on his stomach pretending to be asleep. He kept his right leg bent and moved his left leg so it lay straight on the lumpy mattress. There was a hand lightly rubbing circles on his back. He knew it was Sterling but he didn’t have the energy to push the alpha away. He only closed his eyes, pretending it was one of the alpha's back at the cabin.   
  
“It’s just sprained I think. We can just ice it and wrap it.” Louis didn’t recognise the voice. “Is he away?” Louis quickly closed his eyes again pretending to be asleep. He felt the blanket above him lift and the cold air hit him. A pair of warm hands lifted his chin. He kept his eyes shut and his mouth latched. He didn’t want them to know he was actually awake.   
  
“Is he sleeping?” It was Sterling's voice again. There a silence, Louis figured the other man nodded in response. “Wake him up, he slept long enough. Feed him and leave him for me. I want him tied up, lay him on his stomach, arms to the headboard.” Louis bit his tongue trying not to whimper.   
  
Louis felt the bed rise slightly and heard the door slam shut. There was a small sigh and he was carefully set down on the mattress. He felt the blanket being lifted and his body was gently flipped onto his back. It was odd someone was touching him so gently and carefully. He held his breath and slowly opened his eyes, wondering who it could be.   
  
The figured hovering over him was blurry. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting faster.   
  
“Hi Lou.” The voice sighed. Louis froze. He knew that voice by heart, it was Calum. He blinked slowly and finally his vision was back. He was right, it was Calum.  
  
Calum wasn’t as bad as the others, he never raped Louis, beat him, or emotionally abused him, but he was still an alpha so Louis did hate him but not as much as the others. But seeing that he had food in his hands excited Louis.   
  
The tanned boy hovered over the omega letting his eyes trace the boy's body. Sterling had left the boy almost naked keeping him in only a pair of short light blue boxers that barely reached his mid thigh. There were new bruises beginning to form on his skin along with several scrapes and scratches. It looked like someone had already cleaned the blood up, but he was still quite dirty.   
  
“I’m gonna help you sit up alright?” Calum sighed. He didn’t wait for Louis to answer, he just went ahead and grabbed under his arms sitting him up.  Louis looked past him at the plate of food in the alpha's other hand. The alpha helped him sit up and broke the sandwich in half handing it to Louis.   
  
Calum was the newest recruit for White Edge. He had only been there for four months before Louis escaped. But before he left, he could tell Calum wanted to escape too. He was captured by the White Edge after a fight broke out between his former pack, the Red Hounds. Technically he was still a member of his old pack even though he was taken. Each full moon, they tried to get the alpha to switch, but he never agreed because they couldn’t force him to. He had plans of escaping, but each time he tried he was caught, and beaten.   
  
“Can you lift your leg?” Calum asked. Louis nodded and slowly lifted his left leg, letting Calum begin to tend to his ankle. He quickly wrapped the ankle with some medical clothes and bunched up a towel so it was elevated.   
  
The alpha sighed, looking down at Louis. He had been so happy Louis escaped the pack, but they had found him. He moved to sit next to him on the bed in the same spot Sterling had sat. The boy leaned his head on Calum’s side as he struggled to eat the sandwich. Calum took the paper plate on his lap and began to break the remaining pieces into smaller chunks, trying to make it easier for him to eat.   
  
“I want to go back.” Louis whimpered. The alpha sighed and nodded.   
  
“I know you do.” He said calmly. “Where did you go Louis?” He asked quietly.   
  
“Styles.” He whispered. Calum paused for a moment. He knew who Styles was. He didn’t know him personally, but he knew the name.   
  
“You will go back there I promise. I’ll take you.” Calum sighed. Louis only nodded slightly as he reached for another piece of the sandwich. Once the sandwich was gone Calum uncapped the bottle of water and held it to Louis’s lips. Louis drank quickly trying to get every last drop.   
  
Calum laid the omega back down again, but this time on his stomach. He let him rest for a moment. He had always felt sorta protective of the omega. They were pretty much the same age, Calum is a few months older, but he still felt protective of the omega. He always had seemed sorta lost and especially now in this state.   
  
About five minutes passed and Calum sighed, knowing Sterling would be returning soon. He reached under the bed and pulled out the chains. Louis immediately began to squirm knowing what was about to happen.   
  
“Come on Lou, don't make this harder.” Calum sighed. Louis ignored him and held his arms under the blankets so Calum couldn’t get them. The alpha was smarter though and pulled the blanket away. He gripped the boy's tiny wrists and pulled them up hooking them to the sides of the bed.   
  
“That’s too tight.” Louis complained yanking at the chains. Calum ignored him and buckled the locks.   
  
“I over heard them Louis. They said they can’t keep you here, too dangerous. You are going to get to go back, they just want to warn Styles…” Calum drifted off into a sigh. He didn’t want to tell Louis what Sterling had planned. It was determined that Louis would go back, but not for a few days Sterling in his own words wanted to ‘fuck the boy up’.   
  
Calum sighed again and slipped the pillow back under Louis’s head.   
  
“Just try to sleep, it will be over soon.” Louis stared up at the alpha and nodded sadly before closing his eyes again. He wanted to get out. Everything hurt. He prayed someone would come for him. Maybe Niall would rescue him again or even Liam. He was desperate. He honestly didn’t even care if Nick came to get him, he just wanted out.   


* * *

The boy's eyes shot open as he felt his body jerk. The room was silent for a moment until there was a loud crack. Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as the slap registered. He quickly realised what was happening, he was being whipped.

Before he could react there was another crack. He held his breath waiting for the pain to register. A burning sensation shot through his body. He threw his head back and cried out. He tried to move his arms but they were tied up to the bedposts. 

“Oh Lou, don’t be like that.” Louis knew it was Sterling. It was almost terrifying how calm and emotionless the alpha's voice was.Louis didn’t understand how he ever fell in love with such a wicked man. His true colors didn’t show until Louis was officially locked in. It was when he was young that he agreed to become a member of the White Edge pack. He did it voluntarily and regretted it ever since. The second he joined he wanted to leave. Anytime he attempted he was beaten or abused and locked away. 

There was another crack. Louis screamed as loud as he could but only earned another. 

“Better hush, you still have sixteen more. If you are too loud I will add more.” Sterling warned. Louis only whimpered and stuffed his face into the pillow knowing it would muffle his screams. He counted down each crack until there were no more. He could hear Sterling panting heavily. He didn’t understand how the alpha was out of breath he was the one who was just beaten half to death.  

He felt a pair of hands begin to pull down his briefs and he immediately began to squirm. All he received was a hard smack on his bare bottom. He whimpered. His stomach hurt, his back felt like it was on fire, and his ankle hurt like hell.  

“I’m not gonna fuck you calm down.” Sterling hissed. Louis relaxed slightly but still felt anxious.  

A pair of hands began to fiddle with the cuffs. Finally there was a jingle and a snap and his arms fell to his sides. He let out a sigh of relief that was quickly interrupted by Sterling. The alpha grabbed him and yanked him off the bed. He dropped Louis onto the floor letting him fall to his knees. “Perfect position. Just where I wanted you.” The alpha teased as he began to unzip his fly. “Now you will give me a treat and I will give you water.” 

Without any hesitation Louis opened his mouth waiting for the man. He pushed his cock into the omegas mouth and smirked.  

“You are very eager aren't you.” The alpha teased. Louis ignored him and continued to suck. He wanted food. His stomach felt completely empty. He continued to swirl his tongue around and hollow his cheeks trying to make it go faster. Finally the alpha pulled away letting Louis breath. The boy hung his head trying to catch his breath. 

He tried to catch his breath while the alpha finished himself off. 

The alpha looked down at the boy and sighed as he buckled his belt. He slipped his hands under the boy's arms lifting him. The boy jerked in his arms as he tried to breath. It only came out in short panicked pants. 

Sterling sighed and placed one hand over the boy's stomach. “The more you panic the more it will hurt.” He grumbled. The omega only whimpered slightly as Sterling continued to carry the boy towards the mattress finally dropped him on the bed. He walked towards the door and returned quickly with an oversized white t shirt and a pair of clean underwear along with a red cup and a jug of water. 

“Don’t want anyone looking at you yet.” He grumbled as he slipped the shirt over Louis’s bruised body and the briefs up his shaking legs. Louis jerked slightly which only irritated the alpha more. 

“Better stop before I put a plug up that ass.” He warned. 

Louis watched anxiously as the alpha poured some water into the red cup. The boy took the cup happily and began to drink. Sterling watched the boy with a smirk knowing that he had power of the boy. Louis emptied the cup and held it up again begging Sterling to fill it.  

The alpha couldn’t help but smirk at how much power he had over the boy. He took the boy's cup, filled it, then held it up in the air out of his reach. 

“Beg for it.” Sterling ordered. Louis bit his lip nervously and looked up at the alpha. He wanted the water his throat was so dry. 

“Please can I have the water? I really need it.” 

“What do you call me?” 

“Sir?” Louis asked hopefully. The alpha frowned and tipped the cup dumping it on the boy's head. Louis shivered. The water was cold but it did wash off some of the blood and dirt that covered his face. 

 “Try again.” Sterling sang as he filled up the cup. 

“Daddy?” Louis tried. He flinched as Sterling stepped towards him but the man handed him the cup. The omega happily brought it to his lips and drank. 

After the third glass he finally set the cup down beside his bed and rolled onto his stomach. He knew his back was still bleeding he could feel it. He adjusted himself and moved into his usual position with one leg straight and propped up on the towels and the other bent slightly to the side. He closed his eyes knowing Sterling was still there at his side. He hated the man, he would much rather have Calum by his side but he knew that wasn’t an option.  

Calum had told him he would be going back to the cabin soon and honestly that was the only thing that kept him going. 

* * *

Louis cried out throwing his head back. He gargled trying to swallow the strange liquids that filled his mouth. Finally the alpha clasped his hand over the boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow. The boy fell forward, resting his head on the alpha's chest. He didn’t know how much longer he could live like this. He woke up and was fucked, left alone for a bit and was fucked again. Sometimes later in the afternoon they would switch it up with a beating, but usually he just ended up being tortured again. He only received one meal a day, just enough to survive. He was beginning to think Sterling just kept him alive to torture him.  

  
Sterling tipped the boy's head back trying to get a good look at him. His eyes were wide with fear and he continued to gag obviously choking on something. Sterling sighed tipping him forwards. He placed his hand on the top of the boy's back and began to hit. He knew he could be gentler but he didn’t really care.   
  
After about twenty seconds the boy gasped and vomited. Sterling sighed and picked the boy up leaving him in only his underwear. He walked him over to the bed and set him down.   
  
“Guess that is all you can do tonight.” Sterling sighed. He didn’t want the kid choking to death. He knew Louis for a few years, even though he didn’t treat the boy well he knew that Louis had a weak stomach. He figured he could just get another go at him in the morning anyways when his stomach settled. Sterling knelt down next to Louis and rolled the boy on his back.   
  
“Did my cock not taste good today?” Sterling teased. The boy stared back at him blankly with sleepy eyes. “Remember when you told me you loved it? Now it’s a punishment, funny how things change.”   
  
Sterling reached and stroked his pointer finger along the omega throat.   
  
“You love to be touched don’t you? Just like a dog. You haven’t changed a bit.   
  
He reached for the boy and pressed his hands on his lower stomach, making the boy gag again. Louis looked at him desperately to stop, but Sterling was relentless.   
  
“I love seeing you like this, breathless and in pain.” He hummed giving one final hard push. The boy gagged loudly before rolling to his side and vomiting again. “Fucking disgusting. I don’t know how anyone would ever love you.” He hissed pushing Louis back. The omega whimpered and slowly curled into himself. He was silent for a brief moment, then let out a painful wail. His entire body began to shake as he continued to sob.   
  
“Stop it Louis.” Sterling hissed. He began to grab at the omega but Louis only continued to kick. He screamed bloody murder and began to punch the bed wildly. Sterling knew the boy would have attacked, but they were never this bad, not that he cared much. Back when the boy was with him, he would just grab him and lock him in an empty room until he finally stopped. It seemed to work fine, but that wasn’t an option now.   
  
He grabbed the boy's legs, forcing him to stop kicking which only made Louis scream louder. He began to thrash about trying to get Sterling away.   
  
The door cracked open and sterling sighed in relief seeing Calum.  
  
“He is having one of his bloody attacks.” Sterling hissed. “Still does this shit, little shit just wants attention.”  
  
Calum let the door shut slowly as he stared at the sobbing boy thrashing out on the bed. Sterling reached for him again, but actually managed to grab the boy. He held on for a brief second until Sterling suddenly dropped him back on the bed. Then Calum saw it. Louis had pissed on Sterling.  
  
He wanted to laugh, but he knew that would only piss off Sterling. He pressed his lips together, trying to contain himself. Louis was still sobbing most likely because he knew he had just pissed himself and he also knew that he was going to be punished.   
  
“Spank him for me, I’m tired of his shit.” Sterling grumbled taking off his stained shirt. He motioned for Calum to come. The alpha walked over slowly watching the boy continue to sob.   
  
“I don’t know if spanking would help sir, maybe I could-”   
  
“Unless you want to be punished too I suggest you get started. Spank him till he is quiet.” Sterling ordered. Calum sighed. He didn’t want to spank Louis. Neither of the two got any joy out of the activity. The only outcome was humiliation and pain.   
  
Calum sighed and grabbed Louis flopping him over his lap. The boy only began to cry louder. The alpha looked up to see Sterling towering over the two waiting for Calum to begin.   
  
The alpha pressed his lips together and yanked down the boy's boxers showing his bottom. He didn’t waste any time and smacked his hand down. He paused and looked up at Sterling for approval.   
  
“Harder.” Sterling called over the omegas crying. Calum sighed and swung his hand down again. Louis paused for a moment before only crying louder. Calum continued to slap his hand down in a steady rhythm. He prayed Louis would stop crying soon. He knew he couldn’t disobey Sterling or Louis and he would most likely get a worse punishment.   
  
His eyes kept drifting back to the boy's wet briefs. He began to feel bad, the omega was so scared he had pissed himself.   
  
Calum kept eye contact with Sterling as the omegas cries began to die down. Finally the omega was silent and the only sound that filled the room was his pants. 

“Finally.” Sterling grumbled. He began to walk towards the door. “Feed him and shit. Don’t change him, make him sleep like that-  
  
“He will get a rash-”  
  
“I don’t fucking care. And don’t interrupt me again.”   
  
Calum sighed and watched anxiously as Sterling left the room locking the door behind him. Luckily Calum had his own key.   
  
The alpha had been careful not to spank that hard near the boy's sit spots, but his bottom still looked quite red. He only sighed and gently pulled the damp boxers back up.   
  
“You're okay bud. I’m sorry.” Calum said. He carefully picked up Louis moves him so he could hold the boy. He had been worried the omega would be angry with him, but the boy leaned his head on Calum's chest and hooked his arms around his neck holding himself up. Calum only figured somehow Louis seemed to understand it wasn’t his idea to punish.   
  
He began to rock with the omega listening to his soft breaths.   
  
“They should be letting you go soon Lou, you have been here almost a week.” Louis could still hear the alpha mumbling but couldn’t make out the words. Instead he closed his eyes until everything went black. 

* * *

 

He placed one hand on the boy's thigh and the other gripping his ankle. He slowly straightened the boy's leg earning a painful scream. Calum cringed watching the omegas face twist in pain.   
  
“Yeah it’s broken.” The other alpha sighed carelessly dropping the leg back on the mattress. Calum stepped closer hovering over the boy. He thought it was just sprained, no wonder the boy was in so much pain.   
  
“We should get it fixed...”   
  
“Sterling said to leave for a day or so if it’s broken. It will teach him not to kick anymore.” The alpha chuckled coldly. Calum nodded pressing his lips together. He knew it would only do more damage if he argued.   
  
“I’m gonna feed him his meal. You can go tell Sterling.” Calum sighed. The other alpha gave the boy's an odd look, but decided to leave it. One the door slammed shut Calum let out a sigh of relief.   
  
“They are gonna kill you Lou.” Calum sighed. “I brought you a blanket. Sterling said it’s okay.” The alpha said. He lifted the boy's head showing him the thin grey cloth. Louis parted his lips and reached for the blanket. He let Calum drape the cloth over his body.   
  
He carefully picked up Louis and set the boy on his lap, letting him cuddle against his warmth. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain the boy must be in. Sterling most likely had fucked him that morning judging by Louis’s posture and the new marks that covered his torso.   
  
It was almost the seventh day for Louis and he looked like total shit. Calum honestly didn’t know how much longer the omega would make it.  
  
The next few days were only pain for Louis. He managed to get all his tears out in the beginning, so he could stay quiet for the remainder. He began to become numb to the pain that filled his body. He barely could walk through. One of the alpha's had to escort him anywhere he went.   
  
Sterling lifted him slowly and let the boy's head hang over his shoulder. He carried him out into the tiny hallway and towards a narrow flight of stairs. He was relieved to finally see some light even if it was dim. He looked out the window at the moonlight and sighed as he was carried into the backyard. It was chilly in only a pair of baggy plaid boxers, but he didn’t mind much.  
  
He was laid on his back in the middle of the yard. He shut his eyes slightly before a stinging pain shot through him. He screamed at the top of his lungs arching his back.   
  
“Do the other side. Make an X.” He heard Sterling call. There was a faint growl before the pain shot through him again. He squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt his body being lifted again.   
  
He faded in and out of consciousness about every hour or so. He knew he was in a car, but had no idea where he was headed to. He stared blankly out the window, trying to ignore the burning pains that shot through his body. He leaned back, resting his head against the head of the seat, letting his body slouch back. He closed his eyes until everything went black.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i didn't torture him too much sorry! Comment, questions, and concerns bellow 
> 
> also trying to make longer chapters I just didn't really want a 7k chapter of Louis being tortured


	8. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No really any warnings for this chapter besides mentions of what happened with Sterling but nothing too graphic. 
> 
> also please be sure to read the end chapter note thx

The dim roar of an engine could be heard faintly along with skidding in the distance. Zayn paused for a moment and lifted his head. He looked over at Liam who had fallen asleep beside him on the sofa. He reached for the remote and pause the tv then slowly moved the flannel blanket off him and walked sheepishly over towards the front window.    
  
He paused for a moment. There was an odd lump lying in the snow in front of the cabin. He moved over to the front door and flipped on the porch lights so he could see the whole yard. He instantly froze. It was Louis.    
  
“Fuck.” Zayn gasped rushing towards the boy. He didn’t even bother to put a pair of shoes on or a coat. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The boy was practically dead. His lips parted slightly and his eyes were barely open.    
  
He knelt down in the snow beside Louis and scooped him up into his arms. It had been almost two weeks since he last saw the omega. He didn’t know how long the boy had been lying in the snow like that. He honestly thought the boy was dead. He was so happy to see him, but also horrified at the state his body was in.    
  
Dried blood covered his bare chest and his body was littered with all sorts of scratches and bruises. His left leg was bent oddly at his ankle and he looked very pale and cold.     
  
Louis let out a pained cry and began to grab at the alpha's shirt gripping tightly.   
  
“I’m gonna get you inside Lou, it’s okay.” Zayn hushed. He hurried as fast as he could towards the door and brought the boy into the warm cabin. The second he stepped in Liam's eyes widened.    
  
“He needs a doctor call Ed now.” Zayn instructed, Liam nodded quickly and pulled out his phone. He watched the other alpha cover the sofa in some old sheets and lay the boy down.    
  
Louis tried to contain himself, but he couldn’t he threw his head back crying out. He curled into himself trying to regulate his breathing again, but it only came out as small broken pants. Zayn quickly grabbed him again sitting him up straight. He propped him up against his chest, trying to get the boy to sit up.    
  
The omega continued to make strange panicked sounds trying to lift his head.    
  
“Copy my breathing, you are alright now, you need to copy me.” Zayn said calmly. The boy fell forwards onto Zayn trying to latch around his neck.    
  
“He wants to know if we can bring him to his office. It’s closed for the weekend so it will be just us.” Liam called. Zayn paused for a moment and looked at the boy.    
  
“Do you think he can make the trip?”    
  
“Ed said it would be best, all the tools are there.” Liam sighed. Zayn paused for a moment and nodded. He waited for Liam to hang up the phone and instructed him to gather supplies while he held Louis. They didn’t need much just some comfy clothing for Louis, a blanket, and a pillow.    
  
The other boy's were out so they just decided to call once things calmed down.    
  
Liam wrapped Louis in the thick blanket and laid him right on his lap. The boy had already fallen back asleep. Liam figured it was fine. He knew it must be quite painful for him to be awake. Judging by the boy's looks he would be fine. Everything was quite fixable. He was just dirty and looked quite hungry. There were scratches and bruises, but those were fixable with some creams and antibiotics. The main concern was his lower leg. It looked to be broken, but neither of the boy's were real doctor's. But overall just looking at him, they could tell that Louis was mainly just scared. He shook slightly while he slept parting his lips every so often.    
  
The boy's hadn’t even bothered to contact Nick or Harry yet they figured it might be better to do when Louis was more stable. Zayn sped down the empty streets trying to get to the office as fast as he could.    
  
Ed was a good friend to the packs. While he wasn’t a wolf he still cared for the boy's. Most wolves knew it was a bad idea to communicate with humans, but Ed was an exception. Mainly because he was the only doctor they knew.    
  
Zayn pulled up to the office from the back. Ed was already waiting for them at the doors. He had a wheelchair prepared to hold the omega and wore a white lab coat. He pushed the chair up to the car and carefully lowered Louis down into it.    
  
The omega jerked and began to squirm. The movement had woken him up. He began to grab at Eds arms, trying to get him to let go.    
  
“Louis stop he isn’t going to hurt you.” Liam sighed. Louis stopped suddenly and slowly lifted his head. He stared blankly at the alpha almost in disbelief.    
  
Ed pushed the boy inside and quickly moved him onto a wheeling cot. Almost immediately Louis curled into himself. Ed sighed and tried to move him onto his back, but Louis wouldn’t budge. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the boy finally giving up.    
  
“I’m going to go x-ray his leg. It looks quite swollen.” Ed sighed. Both alpha's nodded quickly still keeping their eyes on Louis. The omegas breaths continued to be heavy and ragged. The alpha's watched helplessly as he was wheeled away.    


* * *

Zayn sat silently in the waiting room rocking in the plastic chair. Liam had fallen asleep on the sofa already. He was tempted to but he wanted to be there when Louis came back. Eventually after waiting for what seemed like forever Ed appeared and motioned for Zayn to come.   
  
He leads him down a long hallway towards his office.    
  
The office was quite small. The was two rooms. A typical examination area that looked more like a hospital room. The walls were painted a grayish blue and there was one large split window on the back wall with a navy love seat in the corner opposite the bed. Besides some cabinets and a sink in the room looked pretty normal.    
  
Zayn looked towards the wheeling hospital bed and bit his lower lip. Louis looked quite peaceful. He wore a thin teal scrub gown that covered most of his body. Luckily the rest was hidden underneath a warm white blanket.    
  
One hand was turned upright and laid on his side with a small IV inserted. The other was folded over his stomach above his blanket. He wore a clear mask over his mouth. The mask fogged every few seconds when he parted his lips in his sleep.    
  
Louis did look better than when he first found him lying in the snow, but it was still heart breaking. Zayn bit his inner lip. He wanted to yell and scream about the omegas condition, but he knew that would help nothing it would only make things worse. It wasn’t Eds fault the boy was injured it was the White Edge Pack.    
  
Ed cleared his scratchy throat and slowly walked towards the omega motioning for Zayn to follow. Zayn watched Ed grab the yellow folder that lay on the small nightstand beside the bed.    
  
“His ankle has a mild fracture at the end of the fibula.” Ed explained, pulling out a glossy black and white X-Ray from the file. Zayn nodded slowly, pretending to understand what the doctor was talking about. All he knew was that Louis obviously broke his ankle. “It wasn’t a that bad of a break. It just wasn’t treated so it got worse, but it will heal in less than two months.” Ed sighed.    
  
“Liam did say he jumped out the window and limped away so I figure that was the case, judging by the fact that it looks like it happened about a week or so ago.” Ed explained. Zayn nodded and handed back the x-ray. He watched Ed slip it back into the folder.    
  
Ed carefully lifted the white blanket showing the light blue wrap on his leg. The splint reached about mid calf. Zayn had broken his leg before, but he had a high pain tolerance compared to most people. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain the boy must be in.    
  
“I’ll give you a booklet of directions for rehabilitation. The break really isn’t bad, but it’s better to be safe.” Ed explained. He held out a small light green pamphlet for Zayn. “The exercises aren't hard, but it might hurt him a bit because his ankle wasn’t treated right away.” The alpha nodded and took the pamphlet tucking in his coat pocket.    
  
He watched as Ed continued to lift the blanket, completely and set it to the side so it hung off the bedside.    
  
Looking closer at Louis he didn’t look too bad besides the scratches on his face and a few bruises littering his arms and legs.    
  
Ed lifted the hem of the thin teal gown showing the boy's stomach. The doctor had been kind enough to put Louis in a pair of matching bloomer like shorts to save the boy from some humiliation.    
  
Once Zayn saw it his eyes practically popped out of his head. Across the abominate there was two scratches, each about five or so inches long. The marks met in the middle forming an X like shape. Zayn clenched his fist trying not to explode. Tonight was really testing the little self control he actually had. So far he was winning but he didn’t know how long he really could contain himself.    
  
Ed explained to Zayn how figured it was the pack's way of marking their territory. The marks weren't that deep, but they did look fresh. He figured that had marked Louis right before they dropped him off. He did put some antibiotics on the cuts to help them heal, but he did say it would take about a week for them to start to heal.    
  
The doctor covered Louis again with the blanket and motioned for Zayn to follow him into the tiny office connected to the room. He could still see Louis through the open door so he agreed. Ed motioned to the chair facing his desk. Zayn understood and quickly sat.     
  
“I figured you could just deliver the news to the others if that would be okay?” Zayn nodded slowly and folded his hands. “I don’t really know how to say this the right way because I don’t have much experience in this field, but from the tests I ran Louis was raped at least once or twice. It wasn’t extensive, but it was a few times.” Zayn swallowed thickly and nodded. It was a good thing Ed decided to tell him alone, Liam would have exploded and he didn’t even know what the others would say.    
  
“There isn’t much damage from the acts besides some bruising around his bottom and pelvic bone but it’s more of emotional damage than physical.” Ed sighed. He ducked down and began to dig through his drawers, pulling out another pamphlet this one light purple.    
  
“You probably can find the same information online, but it might be nice to look at while you wait.” Ed said sliding Zayn the booklet. The alpha nodded silently and picked up the book. How To Help Someone recover From Sexual Abuse was printed in bold across the cover. Zayn pressed his lips together and slipped it in his pocket along with the other pamphlet.    
  
“I gathered some other supplies you will need for him and placed it by the door. He can stay for an hour or so, but other doctor's will be coming in tomorrow and I can’t risk them seeing him…” Ed sighed. Zayn nodded. He understood. Humans getting involved with the world of alpha and omega dynamics was quite dangerous. Personally he didn’t like Ed getting involved, but he needed help.    
  
“Yes I understand that, thank you so much for your help.” Zayn said sincerely.    
  
“I can help you load him into your car if you’d like.” Ed offered. Zayn accepted quickly. He didn’t want to injure the boy any more than he already was.    
  
Ed allowed the boy to keep the scrub gown he wore, the office had loads of them anyways so they wouldn’t even notice. He also allowed Zayn to borrow a wheelchair as long as he brought it back, he knew that would be easier to move Louis in.    
  
Ed covered Louis in a thick white hospital blanket and set him down in the chair. The boy mumbled slightly in his sleep and leaned back, tilting his head to the side. Zayn nervously bit his lip watching him. Ed gave him a small sympathetic smile.    
  
“Would you like to go wake Liam or wheel him out?” Ed asked. Zayn took hold of the wheelchair without hesitation. He was not in the mood to awake the sleeping giant. He began to push Louis towards the back doors and sighed.    
  
The boy looked peaceful sleeping, but it still worried Zayn. He wondered what it would be like when Louis woke up.    
  
He pushed the chair down the snowy walkway towards the car. He opened the side door and lifted Louis in placing him in the middle. The omega mumbled slightly as he curled onto his right side. It was cute in a way, but not that the boy was in pain. Zayn covered him with the blanket and folded the wheelchair placing it in the back. He sat in the open seat beside Louis figuring Liam could drive. It was almost four in the morning and he hadn’t slept at all. So responsively he didn’t trust himself to drive, especially on Thorpes snowy roads.    
  
Zayn allowed Louis to rest his head on his lap for the ride. The boy felt warm, so he didn’t mind. He wanted to cuddle the omega and tell him everything was gonna be alright, but he figured that would only cause him more pain.    


* * *

They had placed Louis on the futon when he arrived home from the doctor's. Since his bedroom was upstairs they figured that might be hard for him to get to and this way they could keep a better eye on him. They had also given him a bell to ring incase he needed something.    
  
The futon was located in a side room just off the main living area. It was more of a quiet room with a big window and some bookshelves so it was perfect for resting. They set up a small area for Louis and made him a bed on the futon with some comfy quilts. Liam even dressed the boy in a pair of soft flannel pajamas to keep him warm.    
  
“Where is he?” Harry asked quickly as he began stripping out of his thick winter coat. Zayn was silent for a moment. He had sent Harry out to get some groceries and didn’t expect him to be back so quickly. He sighed, taking the brown paper bag from Harry's arms. But he honestly didn’t know if it was a good idea for Harry to see Louis after what had happened last time. But he could see the panic in the alpha's eyes though and gave in. Everyone else had already seen Louis, even Nick, so it was only fair to give Harry the same opportunity.    
  
“Fine he is in the side room on the-” Before Zayn could even finish Harry was already making    
a beeline to the side room, shutting the door behind him and blocking out the rest of the house.    
  
Louis looked quite tiny on the futon. He was curled up under a pile of thick blankets and his head rested on several pillows. Harry could only see his fringe brown hair peaking out. He knelt down beside the futon and sat on the bed beside Louis. The omega flinched slightly, but he didn’t wake.    
  
Harry carefully placed one hand on the back of the boy's neck resting it there for a moment. Louis laid completely still. Harry pressed his lips together and rubbed the back of the boy's neck, feeling the warmth of his body. He gently moved the covers trying to get a look at the boy's face.    
  
He paused, seeing the bruise beginning to form around the omegas right eye. He held his breath and pulled down the blanket the rest of the way revealing the boy's beaten body. His eyes darkened as he began to unbutton the flannel pajama top.    
  
There was a soft whimper and Harry immediately stopped. He moved his hands away from the buttons and watched the omega roll from his side onto his back. The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at Harry.    
  
“Hi Lou.” Harry said quietly. He reached to brush the damp fringe away from his face, but Louis jerked his head. He was silent for a moment before beginning to whimper again. He had obviously hurt himself with the sudden movement. Harry sighed and lifted the boy up, pushing the pillow back under his head.    
  
“Look I know you are mad at me, but I’m trying to help you.” Harry sighed. The boy was still silent. His eyes were narrow and his chest rose and fell slowly. “What do you need Louis? Do you want something to eat? Drink?” Harry was slightly panicked. He knew the boy was pissed with him, and rightfully so, but Louis didn’t answer. He only stared up at the alpha and let out short ragged breaths.    
  
Harry reached for Louis again but the boy, but Louis jerked away again whimpering. The alpha frowned, but he understood. The boy had the right to be scared of him. He was the one who made Louis run away in the first place. He felt like total shit. He knew he was drunk that night, but still that wasn't an excuse to be an ass.

He glanced back down at Louis who had already curled back into himself and hidden his face in the pillows. All Harry could do was  sigh and cover Louis up again with the thick quilt like he was before. He knew it wasn't the time to fix things. 

* * *

“He won’t eat it.” Niall grumbled. He set the tray back on the counter. Liam glanced over at the plate. The omega had only eaten some of the peanut butter crackers he had set out. He knew the boy probably wouldn’t handle rich food well since his stomach was still quite empty.  


Louis had been home for almost a day now and still hadn’t eaten much. He would drink the waters Liam left for him but would only nibble on the snacks Liam set out.  The alpha sighed and took the plate setting it in the sink.    
  
“It’s okay Niall, thanks for trying.” Liam sighed. He shooed Niall away and began to walk towards the tomato soup they had made earlier for dinner. Ed had instructed them to feed Louis light meals for the first couple of days so he didn’t make him sick. He figured Louis wasn’t fed well while he was with White Edge judging by the condition his body was in. 

  
He didn’t really know if Louis liked soup, but he knew he needed to eat.    
  
He filled up a bowl halfway and quickly heated it up. He grabbed a spoon and some napkins and headed towards the side room. The light was turned off and Louis laid in a pile of blankets like he had been for the past day. There were no snores so he didn’t seem to be sleeping.    
  
Liam set the tray on the night stand and flipped on the lamp. Louis squirmed slightly knowing someone had came in.    
  
“Lou? Can you sit up? I brought you some soup.” Liam said quietly. He knew Louis heard him the boy just wanted to ignore him though. He sighed as he sat down on the bed beside Louis and moved the blanket away. Louis groaned and rolled to his stomach. He pressed his head down into the mattress, trying to hide.   
  
Liam frowned and picked up Louis easily. The boy still didn’t seem to understand that Liam could just move him where he wanted. He carefully lifted Louis ignoring his protests and placed him so his back rested against some pillows.    
  
“I brought you soup Louis, you need to eat something.” He sighed. Louis glanced over at the bowl and parted his lips slightly seeing the steam rise. He had to admit, he certainly was hungry. Liam adjusted the folding tray on a pillow so it sat right over Louis’s lap.   
  
Louis looked down at the steamy bowl and cautiously took the spoon. He dipped it in the bowl and brought it to his mouth slowly as if he didn’t trust the alpha's anymore. Liam was confused but decided not to bother.    
  
He watched Liam closely as he slowly slurped the soup from his spoon. He puffed his cheeks and frowned his brows as if he were trying to focus before dipping his spoon back in.    
  
“Louis, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Liam sighed. He felt like he was starting right back at square one when the omega first arrived. He had only been there about two weeks before he was taken, but he had gained some trust in the boy’s, especially Liam, but it seemed that it was all lost in the past week.    
  
Liam didn’t blame him one bit. He didn’t quite know what the omega had actually been through and frankly he didn’t want to. Just looking at the horrid condition he was in was enough for him. He didn’t even want to know the details of what Louis had been through.    
  
“Do you like the soup?” Liam asked awkwardly. Louis slurped the remaining liquid on his spoon and lifted his head slightly to make eye contact with Liam. He knew the alpha was acting odd. Everyone was. He just wanted to be left alone.    
  
Louis only nodded and went back to sipping at his soup.    
  
“Didn’t know you were much a fan of tomatoes.” Liam said. Louis was silent. He didn’t even acknowledge the comment. He set his spoon in the bowl and began to stir the tiny bit of remaining soup around making it swirl.    
  
“Louis, you can talk to me. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Liam sighed. He knew for a fact Louis could speak. Ed had told him the boy spoke to him before the x-ray and a little bit after.   
  
Louis yawned and pushed the tray towards Liam and sat back again sinking into the mountain of pillows. Liam sighed and took the bowl. He glanced down at his watch noticing the time. It was late, and he was tired too. The past day and a half had been exhausting. Liam felt like he could sleep for a week. He carefully picked up the tray and walked towards the door.     
  
“Ring your bell if you need something.” Liam sighed before exiting the room.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probally makes me sound like a bitch so opps sip your tea but i'm just being honest. 
> 
> I’m just gonna start this off by saying nobody put a gun to your head and forced you to read this story. If the warnings weren't clear enough and I triggered someone in any sort of way i’m sorry because that was not my intention. I do not fantasize about abuse or any of that fucked up shit I just write what I feel and sometimes it’s dark. (like i said before if you don’t like it don’t read it) Going on in the story there isn’t anything too dark I have planned, I don’t want to give things away but I always have a happy ending. 
> 
> I did not intend to get so many comments about this story or to get any reads. I had actually deleted a shit load of rude comments throughout the past few weeks and I’m not doing it anymore because I really don’t care. This has always been my style so i'm sorry if it is sick and disgusting. I honestly write these stories for myself as a way to cope with depression and other shit going on. I write fan fiction as an outlet. It is my way of being happy and doing something creative so if you don’t like it don’t read it. This site has so many stories i’m sure you can find something else. 
> 
> And for those who do enjoy this story, sorry this chapter was short. I ment for it to be longer but I didn't want to combind the two because it would make it odd. But just know a whole shit storm is coming. 
> 
> So thanks and write your comments, questions, and concerns bellow :)


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much just angst and fluff. :') 
> 
> Louis is kinda being a little turd in this chapter I was feeling angsty but Louis has the right honestly.

Louis wobbled between his feet trying to move his left leg to take a step. He held onto Liam's hands tightly so he didn’t fall. He wore a pair of loose black joggers and the pink rose sweater Harry had gotten him the other week.

The omega struggled to walk dragging his injured leg behind.

“He should be able to walk it’s just a splint.” Nick grumbled not bothering to look up from his phone screen. Louis glared at the alpha as he held onto Liam's hands.    
  
“Leave him be Nick, can’t you see he is in pain.” Harry hissed. Nick rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he began to climb the stairs. Harry looked back to Louis and nervously cracked his knuckles. The boy was obviously in pain. They had tried to get Louis to use crutches, but he couldn’t seem to stand up or even move a foot with them. They tried a walker which worked better, but they found out Louis wasn’t ready to put much weight on his ankle just yet.    
  
Liam walked with Louis towards the couch and let him sit down. He sat in front of Louis and slipped a stool under the injured leg.    
  
“Can you point your foot Lou?” Liam asked. Louis remained totally still refusing to move. He had tried earlier and it hurt like hell. Liam reached forwards and held his leg. He gripped one hand around the calf and the other around his heel and straightened the leg just as Ed had instructed him to. He glanced up at Louis and noticed his face squirming slightly.    
  
Liam nervously bit his lip and pointed the foot. Louis made an odd sound as he scrunched up his face. Liam tried to ignore him and flexed the foot. The omega lets out a loud cry and twitched his foot.   
  
“You are hurting him Liam.” Harry hissed. Liam sighed and stepped back. The alpha's watched as Louis rolled onto his side and curled back into himself.    
  
“We have to do the exercises on his leg Harry, that is how it heals.” Liam explained. He sat the omega up and tried to get him to put his leg out but Louis refused.    
  
“It’s fucking hurting him!” Harry hissed stomping over.

“He needs to move his foot again Harry, it’s gonna hurt him at first.”

“Then-” Harry paused, noticing Louis’s heavy breathing. The boy was rocking slightly and parting his lips for air. Liam bolted to the boy sitting him up quickly. “Fuck, Harry get a trash can or a bucket!”    
  
Harry quickly hurried away trying to find something. Liam held Louis up trying not to let him vomit on the couch anymore. Harry returned quickly with an empty mop bucket. Luckily it was clean. Liam rubbed his hand up and down the boy's back trying to help him.    
  
Louis gagged and spit into the bucket hanging his head. He felt like shit. He wanted someone to hold him again and tell him it was alright. He knew if he tried hard enough anyone of the boy's would but deep down he knew they didn’t actually love him, they pitied him, just like Sterling said.    
  
The omega began to tug at his sweater trying to get it off. Liam was kind enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the side. Louis cooled down quickly, but he still felt light headed. The alpha's watched nervously as Louis leaned back, pressing his back against Liam's chest and shut his eyes. He began to take deep breaths, trying to catch his breath.    
  
“Do you think he has a fever?” Harry asked quietly. Liam held his hand to the omegas forehead for a moment and shook his head.    
  
“Its his pain medication, it fucks with his stomach. He will be fine.” Liam whispered back. Harry nodded slightly. He looked down at the omega and the guilt began to overcome him again. He pressed his lips together, trying to swallow the thick lump in his throat. It was his fault. He made the boy run away. Liam kept telling him it wasn’t his fault, but he knew it was. 

Harry sat on the edge of the stool. He watched the two nervously. Liam placed one hand on the boy's stomach and the other on his forehead. 

The two sat for a while and continued to watch the television. They glanced over at Louis every minute or so. He had fallen asleep with his head on Liam's chest and his body curled up in his lap. The alpha's had noticed Louis liked to be held or cuddled, most omegas did.    
  
Harry pressed his lips together watching the two. He knew Louis had the right to be mad, but it still hurt him. The boy was practically chasing after him before he left now Louis hated him as much as he hated Nick.    
  
Liam glanced over at Harry and sighed. He reached for the remote and paused the football game on the tv.    
  
“It’s not your fault he is hurt.” Liam sighed. He had been telling Harry that almost everyday for the past week and Harry still seemed to feel guilty. Liam knew it was Harry's fault Louis ran away, but it wasn’t his fault that the White Edge pack found him. That was out of his control.    
  
Liam patted the open spot next to him and motioned for Harry to come sit. Harry sat still for a moment before slowly rising and moving across to the spot beside Liam. Liam moved Louis slightly and moved the boy onto Harry's lap.    
  
“He will wake up. He doesn’t like me.” Harry grumbled. Liam only rolled his eyes and moved the omega off him completely. His legs had fallen asleep anyway.     
  
“He won’t wake up, gave him some Benadryl earlier. He should be out for a bit.”    
  
“You drugged him?” Harry gasped. Liam frowned and put his finger to his lips, hushing the alpha. Harry rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on Louis letting him slip down and rest on his lap.    
  
“He needs sleep. He isn’t really listening well.” Liam said sadly. He reached over and brushed the loose hairs from Louis’s face. “I was gonna make some more Tomato soup, he seems to like that.”    
  
Harry nodded and watched Liam rise from the sofa.    
  
“He shouldn’t wake up.” Liam said. Harry nodded and leaned back still half cuddling the omega. Liam smiled slightly before turning and heading towards the kitchen. He knew Harry had a soft spot for Louis even if he failed to show it.    
  
The alpha's had known each other for so long they were almost brothers. They know what makes each other tick and how to push the other's buttons. Harry was easy to read. The alpha had the tendency to show his emotions with his eyes. Liam knew this. And it was obvious. The way he looked at the boy gave it away. He would act mean and tough but his eyes stayed soft.    
  
Harry stared down at the boy nervously. It was like he was holding a newborn. His face looked so soft and peaceful, but Harry knew the second Louis woke up it was a whole different story.    
  
Over the past few days he had noticed how tense Louis was all around him. It was worse than before. It only made Harry feel even guiltier. He sighed and shook his head, trying to make the thoughts disappear.    
  
He sat in silence, not even bothering to turn back on the game. Instead he stared out the window overlooking the snowy forest. About several minutes later Liam returned with a smug smile. Harry quickly stood and handed the boy off to Liam placing Louis in his arms.    
  
Liam gave him an odd look, but Harry just shook his head telling him to leave it. Liam only sighed and watched Harry disappear up the steps and into his room for the night.

* * *

“Come on Louis, just tip your head back.” Niall hissed. The other omega groaned and began to splash  at the water in the dirty tub. Liam looked over his shoulder and frowned.  He could see that his own omega was becoming frustrated. Like expected Louis was being difficult. He was beginning to wish Ed had given him more medication to make him sleep longer, it would certainly make it easier to get things done. Even though Louis couldn’t walk well yet, refused to speak, and was still quite out of it he managed to still be sassy. 

All Louis wanted to do is sleep. He felt sick and drowsy. Even though Louis didn’t say it, the alpha knew he was tired, but he needed to feed him, bathe him, and take him on bathroom breaks. He just didn’t quite understand why Louis was being difficult, but he decided to give it a few more days. The boy had only been back at the cabin for about two days now. They had found him Friday night and he officially returned to the cabin early Saturday morning. It was Tuesday night now and things weren't looking much better.    
  
“I can do it Niall. Go get cleaned up.” Liam sighed noticing how wet his omega was getting. Niall mumbled something under his breath and happily grabbed a towel drying himself off.    
  
Liam loved Louis but the boy was being difficult. He wasn’t talking. The only sounds he made were small whimpers and screams. It was like he was taking care of a toddler, but he didn’t mind much. He had begun to notice the change in the omegas personality. He knew the boy had been through a lot, but it wasn’t an excuse for him to be difficult. Louis had the right to be angry, he couldn’t deny that, but the boy didn’t have the right to shut down. He was just happy Louis was home. 

He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was leaving in a few days. A few months back before any of the chaos happened the alpha long with his mate Zayn and omega Niall had planned to go on a trip. Just the three of them. Harry and Nick didn’t care much. He didn’t know how he was going to leave him with Harry and Nick for a week. But he knew he would regret not going on his trip. They had planned it for so long. He also felt that he needed to spend some time with Niall. He had been so busy with Louis he felt that he neglected his own omega. 

Liam knelt down beside the tub and pushed up his sleeves. He began to scrub the boy's hair just like Niall was before. Louis seemed to be somewhat quiet for him. He hummed softly as the alpha rubbed the shampoos into his matted hair.    
  
He didn’t even want to ask what was matted into the boy's hair, he already knew and it was disgusting. When Louis turned away, he quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped off a small chunk and continued to brush out the rest.    
  
The alpha sighed and rinsed off Louis one last time. He lifted the boy and wrapped him in a fluffy towel setting him on his lap.    
  
“Haven't got to see you awake much Lou.” Liam sighed. The omega ignored him and curled into his chest, trying to get warm. Liam frowned and bounced the boy slightly on his knee trying to wake him up. “We're gonna stay awake for a bit. You have slept a long time you need to go eat something.”    
  
He helped Louis into a clean pair of briefs and cotton joggers. He didn’t bother with a shirt knowing Louis would just take it off anyways. He tried his best to keep his eyes away from the boy's bruised lower half. He didn’t really like to think about that even though he knew it couldn’t be ignored.    
  
Louis continued to whine as Liam dried his hair and brushed the boy's teeth. He cleaned up the boy quite well and even gave him some deodorants and lotions.    
  
Liam carried the boy to the kitchen where Zayn had already prepared him a light dinner of applesauce and toast with jam. Liam sat the boy in one of the chairs and plopped himself down in the open seat beside him. He showed Louis the bowl of applesauce. Louis stared blankly at the liquid for a second before reaching for the spoon and slowly dipping it down.    
  
His hand was shaky like a toddler when they got their first spoon, but he managed to get most of it in his mouth. Zayn had snuck some of the medications and painkillers Ed had given him into the sauce. It wasn’t hard he just smashed them up like he would for a dog.    
  
They had tried earlier that day to get Louis to take his medication, but the boy refused so this was their last resort. Louis seemed happy though.    
  
“I got you some water too.” Zayn said, handing Louis a clear cup. The omega eyed him as the alpha sat in the empty spot next to Liam. He reached for the cup and slowly brought the drink to his lips taking a small sip. The two alpha's watched him in silence.    
  
The boy hadn’t spoken one word since they brought him back. It worried Liam, but Zayn argued he was just in shock. He ate his dinner in silence breaking his toast into smaller pieces and dipping it into the jam. Every so often he would glance up and catch the alpha's watching at him. He would open his mouth slightly as if he wanted to talk, but immediately closed it again.    
  
Surprisingly Louis ate all of his food. He pushed the empty dish towards the middle and pushed back his chair. He tried to stand, but luckily Liam managed to catch him before he fell. Louis latched onto the alpha and began to whimper again. Liam sighed and picked the boy up holding him tight.    
  
“I’m gonna put him to bed.” Liam sighed, glancing over at the clock. It wasn’t that late, only half past eight, but everyone's sleep schedule was messed up anyways. He carried Louis down the hall towards his makeshift room.    
  
He began to set Louis down when he noticed the boy tugging at his collar. He paused and looked down noticing the omegas watery blue eyes.    
  
“What's wrong Lou?” Liam sighed. He reached out to Louis but the omega shied away from his touch. The alpha watched Louis hide his face in the pillows, trying to get Liam to leave but he didn’t budge.    
  
Liam sat down on the futon and reached for the omega again forcefully picking him up. He held Louis in his arms and began to rock with him trying to calm the omega. He knew the boy had been through a lot.    
  
Louis suddenly let out a strangled cry and pushed his head into Liam's chest. The cry startled Liam. It sounded almost like a wild animal. His cries quickly turned to sobs. Liam began to rock with him, but it wasn’t much use. The boy only continued to cry letting it all out. Liam just figured it was best to let him release it all. The boy must have been holding it in for a while.    
  
He tipped Louis’s head back trying to get him to look at him but Louis refused. He gripped harder, forcing the boy to look. He could see the fear in Louis’s eyes. It was general fear. The boy was terrified. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks flushed pink. He stared up breathlessly at Liam. The alpha sighed and pulled the omega back into a tight hug.    
  
“Hurts.” A small voice mumbled. Liam paused and looked down at Louis. He began to think he imagined it until the boy began to tug at the hem of his shirt. “H-hurts bad.” Louis’s voice sounded deeper and scratchy than his usual high pitched voice. It sounded like he hadn’t talked in awhile.    
  
“What hurts Louis?” Liam asked. He cupped the back of Louis’s head laying him down across his lap. The omega was silent again and began to try to hide his face in the cloth of Liam's shirt.   
  
“No Lou, you need to talk to me.” Liam sighed, pulling him out. He placed one hand over Louis’s stomach holding him down. “What hurts Louis?” He asked again. The omega continued to squirm trying to get away. He sighed and began to rock slightly with the boy again. He could tell Louis was on the verge of an attack and he knew that would only make things worse.    
  
“Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore Lou, you just need to talk to me, that's the best way I can help you.” Liam kept his voice low and calm so he didn’t spread panic. The boy remained totally silent besides some hiccups and sniffles. “What hurts Louis?” He tried again.    
  
Louis lifted his bottom slightly, trying to adjust himself and Liam was beginning to understand. He pressed his lips together tightly as he adjusted the omega in his lap.    
  
“Does your bottom hurt?” Liam asked. The boy froze and sunk down. His eyes began to water again. He leaned his head to the side and began to stagger his breathing again.    
  
“Can I look?” He asked awkwardly. Louis quickly shook his head and hid his face in Liam's chest again. Liam sighed. He didn’t want to push it. He had already seen the boy's bottom anyways. It just needed some cream, but Louis was too stubborn to let him help.   
  
The boy swatted his hands away and moved himself off Liam's lap. He laid on his side and hummed.    
  
“Louis you can talk to me.” Liam sighed. Louis ignored him and began to hum louder trying to drown out the alpha's voice. “Louis just let me talk to you.” Liam sighed. The omega continued to hum an unfamiliar tune. Liam sat back and rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn’t seem to get the omega to listen.    


Taking a deep breath, he walked out the door and towards Harry, who was sprawled out across the sofa like normal. Liam sat down across from him on the other sofa and cleared his throat loudly getting the alpha's attention.    
  
Harry glanced over at him and frowned before putting down his phone.    
  
“I’m going on the trip with Zayn and Niall this weekend.” Liam announced. Harry shrugged and looked back at his phone. “That means you are watching Louis. I wrote down-”   
  
“I can’t watch him Liam.” Harry hissed. The other alpha sighed and leaned forward on his elbows. “That boy fucking hates me, take him with you.”    
  
“I can’t, he is sick. He shouldn’t be too hard-”   
  
“That’s a lie and you know it.” Harry interrupted. Liam sighed and nodded. It was a lie, Louis was being quite difficult.    
  
“We leave for the airport tomorrow morning Harry. You and Nick will be fine. I need to spend time with Niall, it’s almost his heat and I-”   
  
“I don’t need the bloody details.” He hissed. Liam sighed and leaned back, sinking into the sofa.    
  
“Can’t he stay with Ed? He hates me Liam.” Harry sighed. Liam gave the alpha a sympathetic smile. He wasn’t gonna deny that the omega hated Harry but it seemed that the omega hated everyone since he got back.    
  
“I went shopping and got everything you will need.” Liam motioned for the alpha to follow him into the kitchen. He watched Liam open the spare cupboard which was already stocked with the only foods Louis ate; noodles, canned pineapple, tomato soup, and graham crackers. There were some others along the mix like peanut butter and some crackers, but that was mainly it.    
  
“He can’t have anything too rich yet. The painkillers he is on hurt his stomach.” Liam explained. Harry nodded and watched Liam pull down a small crate filled with pill bottles. “I separated them by day.” Liam said, showing Harry the containers.    
  
“He is very out of it. He needs to be watched Harry.” Liam sighed. Harry nodded silently still staring at the numerous pills diagnosed to Louis. Something in the alpha snapped. He just couldn’t understand how this could torture Louis like that. Now the boy was still in pain and probably would be for a month or so. Not to mention the traumatic pain he would probably experience for the rest of his life.    
  
“Will you talk to him?” Harry asked. Liam chuckled slightly. The alpha seemed so small, Louis was beginning to get to him. He gave Harry a soft pat on the back and a weary smile.    
  
“You need to do that.” Liam chuckled.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments questions and concerns below also what do you guys want to see or what questions do you want anwsered.


	10. Sweet Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst and fluff mostly angst though

_December 2001_

__ _“And now,” cried Max, “let the wild rumpus start!”_ His Grandfather reads. Harry peaked generally over his Grandfather's arm trying to get a good look at the illustrations. His Grandpa chuckled and lifted him up placing him on his knee. Harry grinned, seeing the bland illustrations of the strange creatures. His Grandfather chuckled and waited until Harry was done to turn the page.   
  
“Now stop!” Max said and sent the wild things off to bed without their supper. And Max the king of all wild things was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all-”   
  
“But he left.” Harry interrupted. The young boy slapped his hand down, holding down the page so his Grandfather couldn’t turn it. His Grandfather paused for a minute and looked down at the picture on the page. He hummed slightly and moved Harry's hand off to the side flipping the page.   
  
“Then all around from far away across the world he smelled good things to eat so he gave up being king of where the wild things are.But the wild things cried, “Oh please don’t go we'll eat you up-we love you so!” And Max said, “No!”-”   
  
“Why is he leaving?” Harry asked again. His Grandfather smiled slightly and shrugged before flipping the page again.   
  
_“The wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws, but Max stepped into his private boat and waved good-bye.”_ His Grandfather read. He looked to Harry to see if he had any questions, but the boy turned the page for him.   
  
_“-and into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him and it was still hot.”_ His Grandpa reads. He closed the book and looked to Harry he smiled sleepily.   
  
He understood it now even at such a young age. Max, the king of the wild things, left a place where he felt unwanted but quickly realized that his mother actually loved him and returned. Harry could relate to Max. His Grandfather would get mad at him, but in the end he loved him dearly and would never leave him for the world.   
  
“Go to bed now wild thing.” His Grandfather chuckled rubbing the boy's messy hair. Harry looked up at him and grinned as he crawled under his blankets.   
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and sighed tugging up his blanket. He turned to the side, seeing it was still dark out. He wanted to sleep longer.   
  
Along with the other alpha's, Harry was mentally and physically exhausted. He had spent the whole week searching for Louis. Honestly at times he felt Louis wouldn’t even return home or want to come back. It was quite obvious the omega didn’t want anything to do with Harry.   
  
When Harry found the omegas bookbag he saw a glance hope. But the second he looked inside, he felt even guiltier. Inside he found the copy of Where The Wild things Are that he caught Louis reading the other week. And of course had yelled at him for finding.   
  
Without a second thought, he shoved the book back in the bag and hurried to the cabin to hide the book right back in the cabinet where it belong. He was sure to lock it this time around.   
  
But that night he went back to the book. He locked the door and sat on Louis’s bed rereading the story for the first time since his Grandfather's passing.   
  
To Harry his Grandfather was his fatherly figure. His parents had died when he was quite young, so he was taken in by his Grandfather. It went quite well till towards his teen years when the two began to argue. He never had a Grandmother to run to when things got bad.   
  
The two argued almost constantly towards the end, but when it finally came to an end Harry still wasn’t satisfied.   
  
Even though Harry had inherited the cabin and the pub he still missed his Grandfather dearly. He realized that his Grandfather did love him after all, even though he was quite a difficult child. He had grown into a strong alpha because of the way his Grandfather had raised him and he couldn’t thank the man enough.   
  
His grandfather had given him the book when he was a child and the more he thought about it Louis probably needed the book more than him. Harry had grown up in a nice household with great parents. He didn’t know much about Louis besides the fact that he had been with White Edge for a few years, but just judging by that Louis probably didn’t have a great past.   
  
White Edge took in rogue wolves mostly; wolves without packs or banished from their old ones.   
  
He could tell why Louis liked the book now. The boy escaped from his sad life and went somewhere amazing. It was too bad though that Harry had ripped out the ending in a fit of rage.   
  
After his grandfather's passing, he believed he would never find happiness again. He honestly hadn’t and still believed that Max should have stayed with the wild things.

* * *

 

It was only day one with Louis and the omega had already tired Harry out, and it wasn’t even noon yet. After Liam left the omega cried hysterically. Harry tried to comfort him telling him that the alpha would return but Louis was relentless. He swatted the alpha away like a toddler. After a few minutes of being hit and kicked Harry just left Louis alone. Louis continued to cry into the pillows until his throat went dry and there were no more tears left. Finally he passed out on the sofa.

Harry took a seat in the rocking chair across from Louis. He couldn’t help but curiously stare at the boy. Half of Louis’s body was covered by a thin bed sheet. The omega only wore a pair of baggy maroon boxer shorts since he refused to let Harry dress him that morning. He still wore the splint on his left leg. Harry had told Nick to buy an ankle wrap for Louis like Ed had told him to.

He sighed watching Louis. He was so cute and peaceful but Harry knew the second he woke up it would be a whole nother story. Harry knew things would be hard but he didn’t think Louis would be this difficult. It had only been two or so hours watching Louis and the omega had already threw a temper tantrum.

After watching the omega for a moment or so Harry wandered into the kitchen and began to prepare some lunch for Louis. He figured it might just be easier to feed Louis while he was still sleepy so he didn’t put up a fight.

He made what he usually saw Zayn feed Louis. Bow tie noodles, a scoop of canned pineapples, and some cubed cheese. He threw in a piece of bread to be nice and sprinkled some shredded cheese on top of the noodles.  

“Got his ankle wrap and the other stuff you asked for.” Nick grumbled. He held back a yawn as he tossed them on the table. The alpha glanced over and made a face at the lunch Harry had prepared. “That's your lunch?” He chuckled. “How old are you Haz? Are you into age play or something.”

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over towards the table beginning to empty the bags.

“It’s for Louis. This is the shit he likes to eat.” Harry grumbled. He hoped Nick would just hush and leave him alone with the omega. If Louis woke up and saw Nick things would only be worse.

“I got him a puzzle. Liam told me to. He thinks Louis would like it to keep him busy.” Nick said. He walked over and pulled out a red box and slid it towards Harry. The alpha picked up the box and frowned. The picture on the front of the box was of several alcoholic drinks and in big bold letters it spelt Happy Hour.

“You couldn’t of found a more ‘pleasant’ puzzle?” Harry grumbled.

“Figured I could frame it when he was done. Wanted something nice on the wall.” Nick smirked knowing he annoyed Harry. The alpha rolled his eyes and gave Grimshaw a small push before exiting the kitchen.

***

There was a small thump followed by a painful whimper. He had told Louis not to get up by himself. He even left the bell for the boy to ring if he needed help. But Harry knew how stubborn Louis was. He sighed and put down his cup of tea before heading out to the main room.   
  
Louis sat on the floor in front of the couch. The sheet had wrapped around his bad ankle so when he got up he had tripped. He looked up at Harry with sleepy eyes. Harry sighed in relief. Louis wasn’t fully awake yet.   
  
Harry didn’t want to stare at the boy. He was basically naked. He scanned the room and saw one of Liam's crew necks. He hurried over and snatched the shirt before hurrying back and slipping it over Louis’s head.     
  
Louis smoothed down his hair and looked up slowly making eye contact with the alpha. He blinked his eyes slowly and parted his lips.   
  
“Let me help you Louis.” Harry kept his voice calm, so he didn’t frighten the omega. He carefully unwrapped the sheet from his ankle and helped Louis stand. He took the smaller boy's hands and led him a few steps over towards the walker Liam had brought.   
  
Louis groaned and shot Harry a hateful glare. He knew Louis hated the walker, but he couldn’t seem to support himself. His ankle wasn’t that bad he couldn’t walk well on it, but it was more a mix of the pain and the medications Louis was on. He knew that Zayn carried the boy. Louis was fairly light, but Harry was not about to carry the boy around like a child. He needed him to walk himself even if it hurt.   
  
“I made you lunch Louis.” Harry said. Louis nodded nervously as he gripped tighter at the walker's handles. “It won’t fall Louis, i’m not gonna carry you like Zayn does.” Harry sighed. Louis glared at him and pushed the walker forwards slightly taking a small step.   
  
Harry heard the small pop as Louis took another step. He knew it was just the sound of the splint rubbing together, but it still made him cringe. Louis seemed to step fine with his right, but he dragged his left behind. The omega finally got to the kitchen. He gripped the side of the table and forced himself into the seat.   
  
Harry gave him a weak smile before handing him his meal. Louis looked at the meal nervously inspecting it with the bottom of his spoon. He looked up at Harry then back at his plate.   
  
“I didn’t poison it Louis, just eat your lunch.” Harry grumbled. Louis slumped down and poked the pineapple one last time with the spoon before shoving the whole piece in his mouth. He ate quickly trying to ignore the fact that Harry was staring at him. When he finished, he pushed his empty plate towards the alpha and reached for his walker. He wanted to go back and lie down on the sofa.   
  
He gripped the handles tightly and began to push. Harry watched closely. He had mixed in Louis’s afternoon pills with the glass of milk. He just crushed them up and sprinkled them in like you would for an infant. That was what Liam had instructed him to do.   
  
Louis’s breaths were heavy. He walked slowly one foot in front of the other like he was just learning to walk again. His shoulders rose with each panicked breath. Harry cringed. He walked about three feet behind Louis in case he fell. Harry knew Louis was hurt. He wanted to pick up the omega and carry him to the sofa, but he knew Louis would only get upset.   
  
The walker got caught on the rim of the rug. Harry watched curiously, wondering how Louis would fix his problem. Instead of simply moving the walker up, he pushed harder, causing the rug to bunch up and send both him and his walker tumbling over.   
  
Louis let out a loud cry and fell to his side. It wasn’t a cry of pain Harry recognised. It was frustrating. Harry quickly hurried over and picked Louis up. The boy thrashed angrily in his arms pounding his fists against Harry's chest.   
  
Harry stayed completely still. He knew the boy was angry, he had the right to be. He stretched out his legs and let the omega beat his tiny fists against Harry's chest, it didn’t hurt much anyways. Finally when Louis got tired he fell back and flopped on Harry's legs, he continued to whimper and thrash about.   
  
“Throwing fits isn’t gonna fix problems Louis.” Harry kept his voice calm. He placed one hand on the boy's burning forehead and the other on his lower stomach. Harry was so calm and it only frustrated Louis more. The omega kicked his legs wildly trying to get the alpha to let go, but Harry didn’t budge, he tightened his grip.   
  
He kicked his legs frantically trying to get away until finally he ran out of energy. The kicking slowly seized to a stop along with the whimpers and rapid breaths.   
  
Louis let his eyes shut for a few moments before slowly opening them. Each time he prayed Harry would be gone, but he still was in the alpha's lap.   
  
“Louis, would you like to go in the hot tub? It will help you heal.” Harry offered. Louis thought for a moment and eventually shook his head no. He knew someone would follow him into the hot tub and he didn’t want the alpha's to see him without a shirt. They would see his pokey ribs and scars.   
  
Louis felt himself being lifted off the floor. He didn’t care much, it hurt to walk anyways. He let his ego vanish for a while and allowed the alpha to carry him over to the sofa. Harry laid him on his back. Louis reached for the blanket but Harry was already one step ahead. He grabbed the thin sheet and draped it over his tiny body. The sheet practically swallowed him whole. It hung over his body and stuck to his skin. He leg his leg hang off to the side and situated himself comfortably before looking back up at Harry. The two stared at each other in total silence.   
  
After several moments Harry couldn’t take the silence anymore. He put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat loudly startling Louis. He quickly put his hand, trying to calm the omega.   
  
“Do you want me to turn on the tv? You can’t just sleep all day.” Harry sighed. Louis glared at him and tugged the sheet over his head. Harry frowned and pulled the sheet away only to earn a slap from the omega. His frown quickly turned into an angry glare. He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself.   
  
“Do not slap me again Louis.” He warned. He covered Louis up again and sat back leaning against the side of the coffee table. The omega watched him nervously. He knew deep down Harry would not hit him back, but the thought still scared him. He couldn’t trust the alpha, or any alpha for that matter.   


* * *

 

He tapped lightly on the door. The water was still running. He didn’t care much about the water bill, he had the money to pay it, he was more concerned that Louis might have fallen in the shower or hit his head. He knocked again a bit louder and waited for a few moments. Still no answer. He finally sighed and jiggled the knob slowly opening the door to his bathroom.   
  
Regularly Niall and Louis shared a bathroom that was located directly between their rooms, but Harry liked having Louis close so he told him to bathe in his just in case something happened. The omega protested, but he eventually agreed. He knew his tantrums weren't going to work this time.   
  
Harry glanced around his bathroom. The mirrors were half fogged and the window was steamed. He looked towards the glass shower door and walked forward, letting the door shut behind. He took a deep breath and slowly slid open the shower door. Luckily the omegas privates were covered by the bubbles. The boy fit perfectly in the tub. He didn’t even have to bend his legs much. He sat with his legs stretched out and his head leaned back, letting the water hit his stomach.   
  
Harry reached his hand out and sighed. The water was freezing. He quickly turned it off and looked towards the boy. He didn’t understand how Louis possibly slept in such cold water. He bit his lip nervously and filled a wash cup. He noticed Louis’s clean shaved chest and legs. He smirked slightly like a proud father as he remembered when he taught Louis to shave himself. He began to dump some warmer water on Louis to wash away the suds.   
  
Suddenly Louis woke up and jerked his head startling Harry. The alpha gasped as his heels slipped, sending him forwards. He reached his hands out in reflex and fell forward. Luckily he was caught by his hands. He groaned and shook his head.   
  
“OFFFFFF!” Louis groaned. Harry looked down and froze. His hand was literally on the boy's penis. He thought it was his leg honestly. He didn’t think the boy actually shaved everywhere, but apparently he did.   
  
“OFFFFF!” Louis groaned again. Harry quickly removed his hand.   
  
“What does it look like i’m doing Louis.” Harry hissed back. The boy whimpered and curled his legs in hugging them to his chest.   
  
“You touched me.” He mumbled. Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “You touched my cock. Your hand touched it. You can’t touch there.” Louis’s breathing began to get heavier. “You can’t touch that. I don’t want it. I don’t want you. I don’t-”   
  
“Louis I didn’t want to touch you I fell.”   
  
“No you touch me. You an alpha. You are gonna-”   
  
“I’m not going to do shit to you Louis. I’m helping you. I would not do that.” Harry was slightly insulted the boy still thought he would rape him. Louis didn’t trust him one bit. He had the right considering what had happened, but it still hurt Harry.   
  
“Let's get out of the tub Louis, it’s cold.” Harry sighed. He reached for the drain and began to let the water escape. Louis whimpered and covered his privates trying to hide. 

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the towel throwing it to Louis. Louis took the towel and wrapped it around himself. Still sitting in the tub.   
  
“Get up Louis.” Harry grumbled. The omega shook his head and clutched the towel tighter. Harry frowned and picked the boy up ignoring his protests. If the boy wasn’t hurt, he would honestly spank him for being such a brat. But he knew he couldn’t do that now. He carried Louis into the hallway and looked towards the stairway, then back at his own room. Half of him wanted to bring Louis into his own bed, but he knew that wasn’t right. He sighed and began to retreat down the steps and turned the corner towards the spare room. He laid Louis on the bed and began to rummage through the bin looking for something for Louis to wear.   
  
Luckily the boy had fallen asleep the second he hit the bed.   
  
Harry finally settled on a pair of sweats and a comfy tee. He tried his best to keep his eyes away from Louis’s bruised body. The boy was lucky he was a heavy sleeper. Harry began to slip on Louis’s socks. He sighed, looking down at Louis. The boy use to beg for Harry's attention, now he despised Harry. The alpha sighed and draped the quilt over Louis’s before shutting the door to his room.

He leaned against the wall and ran his hands over his face. The first day was finally done, he only had a week to go.

* * *

 

The loud crash echoed through the house. Nick frowned and paused the video on his laptop to go investigate. He crept towards the kitchen cautiously. He was almost positive it was Louis. The boy had been wandering around the house with his walker all day. It was his second day with Nick and Harry and he was tired of sleeping.   
  
Nick peaked around the corner and frowned. He forgot Louis was home. He honestly didn’t understand how Louis even got to the kitchen, he couldn’t walk well. It must have taken a lot of work for him to get that far.   
  
The omega breathed heavily, holding onto the side of the counter. His injured foot was slightly in the air and he rested his weight on his good one. He was rummaging through the basket of tea packets.

“What are you doing Louis?” Nick asked. The omega jumped and snapped his head in Nick's direction. He stared blankly at Nick, then at the tea packets. 

  
“Do you want tea?” Nick asked. Louis only stared at the alpha hoping he would leave. He didn’t want Nick to make him tea. He still hated Nick even if the alpha was being nice for once.  
  
Louis looked towards the kettle and tried to take a step but stumbled slightly. Nick managed to catch him.

Nick honestly didn’t care much for the boy, but he could see that Louis was hurt and Liam would kill him if he knew he let the boy fall. Louis struggled to get away from Nick. He frowned, his eyebrows and squirmed in the alpha's arms. He didn’t want the alpha to hold him.   
  
He shifted his weight so he hung on the alpha's arms and swung his good leg back. The alpha hissed as the impact of the kick began to register.   
  
“Little bitch!” Nick hissed tightening his grip. Louis paused for a moment and tilted his head. Without thinking about the consequences, he bit down on the alpha's arm. Nick let out a loud howl and dropped Louis onto the floor. Louis cried out and fell onto his stomach.   
  
“What the fuck is going on?” A deep voice hissed. Louis froze. He knew he was fucked, but he honestly didn’t care anymore. He pressed his hot face into the cold tile, and laid still, waiting for someone to get him and bring him back to his bed.   
  
“Little bitch kicked me and bit my arm. I didn’t even do shit to him. I offered to make him tea!” Nick exclaimed. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. He looked towards the omega lying in the middle of the kitchen. He looked like a toddler who just finished a temper tantrum. His hair was a mess and his face was totally red. Harry could see the boy's chest rise and fall and knew he was angry.   
  
“I’ll take care of it.” Harry sighed. He honestly had about a million other things to do than make Louis tea. He quickly shooed Nick away and walked over towards the boy. He hadn’t even had a chance to change out of his pajama pants yet.   
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly, getting Louis’s attention. The boy remained face down, ignoring him.

Harry looked towards the basket of tea packets Louis had been rummaging through. He noticed the Yorkshire tea packets were placed in a pile.

  
“Do you want tea Louis?” Harry asked. Louis lifted his head slightly and turned his face towards Harry staring at him as if he was stupid. “Louis look. You have the right to be mad, but you can’t be mad at me forever. I’m trying to be nice and you are making this very difficult.” Harry sighed. Louis looked back towards the tile and slowly curled his legs in.   
  
“You shouldn’t be trying to get up like that, we gave you a bell for a reason.” Harry mumbled. He felt like he was talking to himself again. Louis never answered or spoke a word.   
  
He carefully picked him up and carried him towards the dinning table. Liam had told him that Louis was acting stubborn, but Harry didn’t think the boy would be this difficult. He knew Louis was mad at him, but this was ridiculous.   
  
He left Louis at the table began to brew the tea. He poured a glass for himself and one for Louis.   
  
“How do you like your tea Louis?” Harry asked. The boy was quiet again. “If you don’t tell me it will be plain…” Harry warned. Louis glared at him, then pointed at the sugar container. Harry sighed. The boy still wasn’t talking, but it was something.   
  
He brought the tea over to Louis along with several sugar packets. He watched Louis rip open four and dumb them in. The omega looked up and glared at Harry as he sipped his tea.   
  
“Louis this needs to stop.” Harry sighed. Louis only continued to glare at the alpha. “You can’t be mad at me forever. I’m sorry I said that I really am.”   
  
The room was silent. Both boy's had dropped eye contact. After a moment Harry looked back up at Louis. The boy was mindlessly tapping the tea bag with the back of his spoon.   
  
“Stop that.” Harry grumbled, taking a sip of his own tea. The omega honestly just looked for trouble. He smirked slightly knowing the tapping was annoying Harry and moved his spoon up to, click the inside of the cup. Harry frowned and set down his glass.   
  
“Stop Louis.” Harry hissed. Louis ignored him and tapped louder, knowing it was pissing off the alpha.   
  
“STOP.” Harry growled. He didn’t mean to yell. He immediately regretted it. Louis paused for a moment and swung the spoon back knocking the cup off the table. Harry glared at the omega. Louis glared back now tapping the spoon on the table top.   
  
Harry rose from his chair and marched towards the omega. He tried to grab the spoon, but Louis refused to let go.   
  
“Stop Louis.” Harry hissed. He yanked at the spoon trying to get Louis to let go, but the stubborn omega was relentless. “Now Louis, let go of the-”   
  
“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Louis screamed. He pushed the alpha away, dropping the spoon. He tried to push himself up from the chair, but immediately fell to the ground the moment he attempted to stand. He screamed again. His head snapped back and hit the tile floor.   
  
“Louis stop.” Harry sighed, reaching for him. Louis began to kick his good leg trying to get Harry away.   
  
“NO I DON’T LIKE YOU! I DON’T LIKE YOU!” He screamed. Harry stared at him in silence, watching Louis throw his tantrum. His face was totally red from his yelling and the boy threw his hands like a toddler in a fit of rage. It was just like his attacks before, but this one was slightly more hurtful and fueled by anger.   
  
“I FUCKING HATE YOU. I DON’T LIKE YOU. I HATE YOU!” Louis cried. He finally stopped and lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Harry waited a moment before kneeling down next to the boy. He placed one hand on Louis’s forehead and the other on the boy's stomach holding him down.   
  
“Louis you need to stop. I know you don’t like me, but you are hurting yourself.” Harry sighed. Louis was silent again. He parted his lips slightly, trying to catch his breath. “You can’t keep doing this Louis. You are holding your emotions inside, that is why you have these attacks. You need to let us help you. Nobody is hurting you anymore, you are only hurting yourself now.”   
  
Louis slowly let his body calm down as he closed his eyes. He unclenched his fist and the veins in his arms disappeared. He closed his eyes and continued taking soft breaths.   
  
“I know you can hear me Louis.” Harry sighed. He reached and brushed the hair away from Louis’s face. “You probably don’t think it, but we care about you a lot and-”   
  
“You never came and got me.” Louis interrupted. The boy slowly fluttered his eyes open and narrowed his focus on the alpha.   
  
“We looked for you everyday Louis.”     
  
“You never came.”   
  
“We couldn’t find you Louis! If we knew where you, were we would have came the second we knew!” Harry hissed. The omega went silent. He closed his eyes again and turned his head to the side. Harry sat back and took his hands off Louis running them through his own hair.   
  
“You wanted me to leave.” Louis grumbled. The alpha took Louis’s arm and sat him up forcing him to look him in the eye.   
  
“I didn’t mean it Louis.” Harry said, keeping his voice calm. He swallowed thickly and blinked his eyes drying away the tears hoping Louis didn’t notice.   
  
“Do you love me then?” Louis asked quietly. Harry was silent. Louis squeezed the alpha's hand tighter. “Do you love me?” He asked again. The alpha pressed his lips together and released his grip taking his hand away.   
  
Louis hung his head and clasped his hands in his lap. In Harry's hesitation, he found his answer. 

* * *

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and groaned cracking his back. He knew he shouldn’t have fallen asleep on the recliner. The chair was comfy, but it always hurt his back. He stood up and stretched, letting his back crack loudly in the process. He pauses glancing over at the sofa. Louis wasn’t there. His blanket was tossed on the floor and his walker was gone. Harry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.   
  
He suddenly paused. Someone was playing the piano. He hadn’t heard that sound in so long. Nobody ever played the piano in the cabin. It had sat untouched for decades. It was an old Wurlitzer Spinet piano, his grandfather had bought back in the 70’s. He use to play it when he was younger, but these days he never found time to get around to it.   
  
The piano was slightly out of tune, but it still sounded beautiful. The notes were light and fluttery but it was still a soft tune. The rhythm was moving, but at the same time slow and relaxing. Then he paused. He knew that [song](https://youtu.be/97gMLFoPnLw). He wrote that song.   
  
He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his back pocket. He began to walk towards the sun room following the music. The notes were louder the closer he got. He let out a deep breath and peeked in the room. He was right, Louis sat on the piano bench, letting his hands flutter across the keys. Harry noticed his handwritten sheet music on the rack.   
  
The alpha leaned against the door and crossed his arms listening to Louis. There were some mistakes, but Harry didn’t mind much. He could tell the boy was happy. Harry smirked slightly and began to hum the words he wrote.

_♫♫No, we started_

_Two hearts in one home  
_

_I know, it's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn_

_I know but-♫♫_   
  
The music suddenly stopped. Louis spun his head around and froze. He didn’t know Harry was listening. Harry pressed his lips together and walked towards the omega.   
  
“You play piano?” He asked. The boy's right leg began to bounce anxiously. Harry sighed and sat in the push chair in the corner. “You never told me you play.” Harry continued.   
  
Louis nervously looked down at his socks and nodded. “Y-yes.” He stuttered. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.   
  
“You don’t need to be scared of me Louis. I told you i’m not gonna hurt you.” He said. “Look at me.”   
  
Louis slowly raised his head and looked the alpha in the eye.   
  
“You can play the piano Louis i’m not mad.” He said. The omega nodded nervously relaxing his tensed body. Harry sighed and stood up. “I’m gonna go. You are allowed to play. I don’t mind.” Harry repeated. The omega nodded again and watched the alpha exit the sun room.   
  
Harry stood against the wall opposite the door. There was silence for a few moments before Louis began to play again. Harry smiled to himself and slipped down, leaning against the wall. He crossed his legs and quietly began to hum to himself again. 

_♫♫Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

_You'll bring me home♫♫_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the book Where the Wild Things are is kinda a big theme in this story I kinda explained how I see the book in the story but i think it can connect lots. 
> 
> Also I included the song Sweet Creature. I personally do not believe the song Sweet Creature is about Larry. I honestly just think Louis and Harry are good friends who may have had something in the past. I find it quite invasive when people assume your sexuality but my views may be different from yours but that's okay. 
> 
> But i feel the song Sweet Creature goes so well with this piece. “Sweet Creature” is about a young couple facing difficulties in their relationship. They take comfort in knowing they belong together despite all the arguments. The song honestly makes me think of me and my sister not Larry but it fit well with the story. It can relate to many relationships romantic or not. It can relate to Harry and Louis in this story and even Harry and his grandfather and probally countless others.
> 
>  
> 
> I meant for this chapter to be longer but as always questions comments and concerns below :)
> 
> Also if any of you have suggestions for Fics to read please drop them below! I am gonna post a list in the comments


	11. Rough Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is angsty, and Nick is a dick

There was a small whimper. Harry paused and looked towards the bathroom cursing under his breath. It was Louis he could see the boy's fluffy brown hair through the crack in the door.   
  
“Louis are you alright?” He asked. There was no answer. He sighed and opened the door all the way. The alpha was speechless. The boy was naked and had his tiny little hands wrapped around his stiff cock. His back was arched against the bathroom wall beside the toilet. He couldn’t to look away it was incredibly hot, not that he would ever admit that   
  
“OUT!” Louis groaned arching his back farther. Louis whimpered again. Harry knew the boy needed his help but he also knew Louis hated him.    
  
Harry cursed under his breath and hurried out of Louis’s bathroom, closing the door behind him. He called Liam immediately. The phone rang for a moment until the alpha finally picked up.    
  
“Liam you need to come back now.” Harry whispered.    
  
“Why?” Liam sounded quite annoyed Harry was calling him, but Harry could care less.    
  
“Louis is in his heat. You need to come back and fix it.”    
  
“First of all it is November Louis told me his birthday is December 24th. The full moon for December is on the 29th, he is probably just horny. Secondly I am not coming back till the weekend Harry. You helped Niall before you can handle it.”    
  
“I am not touching him Liam.” Harry hissed. Liam chuckled on the other side which only annoyed Harry more.    
  
“We all know Nick will not do it.”    
  
“I am not touching him.” Suddenly the laughing stopped and there was silence on the other line.    
“I know for a fact you fancy that boy. You have kept him for long enough and let him live in the cabin. Go help him. He probably won’t even remember you did it.” With that Liam hung up. Harry groaned and threw his head back. He shoved his phone in his pocket and reached for the doorknob again.    
  
Louis was exactly where he had left him. He still held his cock, but Harry could tell he was frustrated.    
  
“Outttt.” Louis whimpered. Harry rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him. “OUUUUTTT!” Louis hissed. He fell backwards, arching his back. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet.    
  
“I am helping you Louis.” Harry grumbled, taking out a box. He set the box on the counter and looked down at Louis. The boy was lying on his back with his legs bent oddly. His eyes were squeezed shut and his cock was still stiff.    
  
“It hurts.” Louis groaned arching his back again. Harry sighed and knelt down beside Louis. Part of him wanted to fuck the boy senseless, but he knew deep down Louis would never forgive him. He could at least justify helping Louis through ‘problem’.   
  
“Do you know how to get rid of an erection?” Harry asked.    
  
“Obviously not!” Louis hissed. Sterling never taught him how to get rid of it himself. He would always do it for the boy. That was honestly the only times Louis wanted the alpha to touch him.    
  
“I’m helping you alright, just-”   
  
“I don’t want you!” Louis hissed. The boy whimpered and tugged at his cock again. “I want Liam.”    
  
“Liam isn’t here Louis!” Harry snapped. The boy was silent for a moment before beginning to whimper again. He didn’t understand how Louis didn’t know what to do with his erection. He wondered what the boy would do with Sterling. He quickly shook his head - he actually didn’t want to think about that.    
  
He sighed and moved closer to Louis sitting the boy up. He leaned Louis against the wall.   
  
“I’m gonna show you how Louis. Just like I showed you how to shave.”   
  
“Don’t want you to touch.” Louis groaned. His eyes became glossy as he tugged at his cock.   
  
“I’m not gonna touch you.” Harry sighed. He sat on his bottom trying to keep his eyes away from Louis’s privates. He wished Liam was home. He couldn’t do it, he could feel himself beginning to get hard.    
  
“Wrap your hand around the base.” Harry said. Louis slowly moved his hand up wrapping his fingers around. “You need to go like this.” Harry said. He made the symbol with his hand showing Louis. The omega nodded and began to move his hand. The boy's face went cold and he began to tear up again.    
  
Harry scanned the room and noticed the tub. He should have done that first. He pushed himself to his feet and turned on the cold water.    
  
“Come here Louis. We can do it this way.” He sighed. Harry moved his legs awkwardly trying to hide his own growing boner. Louis nervously walked over hiding his privates with his hands. Harry sighed and motioned for him to climb in. “Stand under the cold water.”    
  
Harry closed the shower curtain and sighed.    
  
“I’m going downstairs Louis. Um you can get out when it’s gone…” Harry awkwardly stumbled towards the bathroom door and pause. “Let's forget this ever happened… okay?” He sighed and shut the door behind him. He hurried up the steps to his own bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stripped down as fast as he could and turned on the shower. He honestly couldn’t wait until Liam came back.    
  


* * *

 

Dinner night was quite uneventful without the other boy's. Having only Nick and Harry, bored Louis. He began to tap his spoon again the rim of his soup bowl. He watched the steam rise up waiting for his dinner to cool. 

Harry looked up from his own dish and frowned at the boy.    
  
“Stop tapping Louis. Eat your dinner.” Harry grumbled. He turned his focus back to his own dinner and dipped his spoon down into his steaming Italian soup. He brought the spoon up to his lips lightly blowing away the steam. He opened his mouth slightly about to take a sip when there was a soft clank. Harry frowned. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he lowered his spoon.    
  
“Louis, unless you wish to eat dinner alone stop clanking your spoon.” Harry warned. The omega let his spoon hover above the rim of the bowl. He lifted his head, making eye contact with the alpha and slowly lowered the spoon clanking it against the rim.    
  
“Make him stop before I do.” Nick warned. Harry pressed his lips together narrowing his eyes at the omega. Louis still held the spoon in his left hand with his focus fixed on the alpha.    
  
“Go finish eating in your room. Dinner is over.” He didn’t break eye contact with Louis as he talked. Nick saw that the other alpha was frustrated. He just nodded and picked up his own soup bowl and carried it up the stairs to his room.    
  
As Nick's footsteps began to fade away Harry sat back in his seat again hoping the omega would behave. The two slowly broke eye contact and went back to sipping at their soup. Louis lifted the spoon to his lips and slurped the soup off.    
  
Harry’s jaw clenched as he lowered his spoon again. “Slurping is not polite Louis. Just eat your dinner.” Harry grumbled. Louis rocked in his seat as he dipped the spoon back in the bowl. The filled the spoon with soup and lifted it again pressing the silver against his lips. He puckered his lips and slurped the liquid out.   
  
The alpha dropped his spoon, letting it rattle against the table. He pushed his chair back and stood up quickly.    
  
“Get up. You are done with dinner.” Harry growled. Louis stared back at him in disbelief. He began to lower his spoon again when Harry began to step closer. “Don’t you dare -” Louis clanked his spoon against the rim, letting the sound echo through the kitchen. Harry marched towards him yanking Louis out of his chair.    
  
“You need to listen. I said ‘no’.” Harry hissed. He tried his best to keep his voice calm. He knew Louis was testing him, the boy was obviously stubborn. His traits were similar to a young child's. It was obvious he enjoyed angering the alpha, liked to get a rise out of him.    
  
Harry yanked the boy to his feet, pulling him away from the table.    
  
“Dinner is over. You can finish when you learn to behave.”    
  
“Fuck you.” Louis hissed. The alpha tightened his grip. Never in his life had an omega cursed at him before. He was appalled that Louis had the courage to. He had helped that boy so much and all Louis did was push him away.    
  
He pulled Louis out of the kitchen and towards the side room that served as his temporary bedroom. He locked the door behind him and forced Louis to sit on the bed.    
  
“If you were not hurt right now I would have you over my lap, but since I know what happened with Sterling I won’t. I don’t know what you believe, but I am not a monster.” Harry said. He pulled the wicker chair closer to the bed and took a seat.    
  
Louis hung his head and began to tug at the hem of his jumper.    
  
“Look at me when I speak to you.” Harry warned. Louis slowly raised his head, making eye contact with the alpha. “I obviously can’t take away what happened to you and neither can you. I know what happened to you and I know it is terrible, but you have no right to blame that on us. We have done nothing but tried to help you.”    
  
“I don’t like you.” Louis mumbled. Harry narrowed his eyes and stood up from the chair. He stepped towards Louis towering over the boy.    
  
“Did you listen to a word I just said?” He asked. Louis nodded slowly.    
  
“I listened. It’s not your fault, but I still don’t like you.” Harry frowned at the boy's words.    
  
“And why is that?”    
  
“You are an emotionless and hypocritical alpha, and I don’t like you.”    
  
“You have no right to say that.” Harry hissed stepping towards the boy. Louis immediately lifted his hands in front of his face protecting himself. The alpha slowly stepped back. He was at a loss for words. It was becoming obvious now. Louis acted this way because he was an alpha.    
  
He liked to act as if he was fearless by aggravating the alpha's and being difficult, but deep down he was scared of getting hurt again.    
  
Harry ran his hands through his tangled curls and closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly opened his  eyes seeing that Louis still hid himself behind his arms protecting his face.    
  
“I will not hurt you Louis.” Harry said. Louis slowly lowered his hands and tipped his head up showing the alpha his cloudy eyes. “I will not hurt you. Nobody will lay a hand on you again. I promise.”    
  
Harry lowered himself to his knees and placed himself in front of the alpha so they were at the same height. He reached his hand out, but Louis pulled himself back.    
  
“Are you scared of me Louis?” Harry asked, still holding out his hand. Louis was frozen for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Harry lowered his head and moved down, kneeling so his bottom touched the floor. “What did I tell you a minute ago?” Harry asked.    
  
“You will n-not hurt m-me?” Louis said quietly. Harry nodded, but he wasn’t completely satisfied. The boy had stuttered and asked it as if it was a question.    
  
“Say it again. I want you to believe it.”    
  
“No.” Louis said. Harry raised a brow slightly confused. “I don’t believe it.”   
  
“I will never hurt you. Despite how much you believe I will never lay a hand on you or hurt you in any way.” He didn’t break eye contact with the omega once. Louis blinked slowly and wetted his lips with his tongue. “I did not touch you the other night when you said no, I never have forced you to do anything you didn’t want to, I have never hit you. I have made mistakes but I am not Sterling. I am an alpha not a villain. I am not evil.” He ran his hands over his jeans again trying to put his focus someplace else. “I will not hurt you and you need to believe that.”   
  
Louis bit at his lower lip and nodded slowly.    
  
“Say it.”    
  
“You will not hurt me.” Louis said quietly. Harry hummed in approval and pushed himself up to his feet.    
  
“Do you believe it?” He asked.    
  
“Y-yes.”

* * *

Harry kicked off his snow boots and tossed his winter coat to the side. He noticed Nick's boots were gone, but thought nothing of it. He turned the corner to see the back of Louis’s fluffy head.   
  
The last two or so days since the incident at dinner had been quite peaceful. Louis didn’t put up any fights with Harry. He still didn’t talk much, but he didn’t have a problem being in the same room as Harry or even sitting on the same sofa to watch television. For that reason Harry decided to be nice and bring home a pizza for dinner knowing Louis loved pepperoni pizza.   
  
“I brought home pizza Louis!” Harry called as he rounded the corner. He held up the pizza box, but Louis didn’t even notice. He thought it was odd and set it on the table. He turned back towards Louis wondering if the boy was sleeping, but he was wide awake.  
  
He had curled himself up on his usual spot at the edge of the sofa. His legs were tucked into his sides and half hidden under his oversized dark green knit jumper.   
  
Louis held his hand over his right eye. Harry began to walk closer to the omega, squinting slightly, trying to see what Louis was covering.  
  
He could see the reddening skin around his eye. It looked swollen like he had tripped and hit it on something.  He sighed and began to walk towards the kitchen. He knew what Louis was hiding, but he wished the boy would confirm it. He filled a small plastic baggy with ice and headed back to the living room.   
  
“Louis, can you look at me? I want to see your eye.” Harry said. The omega slowly raised his head and moved his hand away. His eye was slightly swollen shut. The skin around it had begun turning red. He sighed and moved the ice pack back on the boy's swollen eye. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. It seemed like something was always wrong with Louis.   
  
“What did you hit it on?” Harry asked. Louis was silent. He crinkled the ice bag and hung his head. “You can tell me Louis, I won’t be mad.”  
  
“H-his fist.” Louis stuttered. Harry froze. His green eyes hardened and became dark.   
  
“Who hit you?”  
  
“Nick.” Louis whispered. The alpha clenched his fist trying to control himself. Louis hung his head and sniffled. He knew Harry was mad. The alpha's eyes had darkened and his breaths were heavy. Louis pushed himself away from the alpha and pressed the ice tightly to his eye.   
“Where is he?” Harry growled. Louis tensed. His good eye widened slightly before immediately squeezing shut. Harry pressed his hands over his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling. Where is Nick? You are not in trouble Louis. You did nothing wrong.” Harry kept his voice calm.   
  
“H-He went o-out.” Louis stuttered. He slowly opened his good eye again. Harry was already dialing a number on his phone. He decided it might be best to call Ed to take care of it.   
Harry had handled black eyes before, but between alpha's not an alpha hitting an omega that was different. Mostly it was just violence between Zayn and Nick occasionally Nick and Liam, but Harry never dreamed that Nick would have the audacity to punch an omega. He knew he could ice the eye and it would heal, but honestly he was too angry to help Louis without upsetting him.   
His eye was different from the past injuries. He could hide those under his clothes or easily cover them. His eye was different though. It was a constant reminder of the abuse  
Omegas suffered, especially Louis.   


* * *

“Can you try to open it?” Ed asked. He held the omegas chin and shined a small light in Louis’s eye. Louis shook his head no. “I’m gonna open it for just a second” Ed said leaning closer. He placed one hand on the lid and the other under his eye and moved his fingers opening the eye just enough to see. Louis’s breathing began to quicken. Ed kept the eye open for a second or so before letting go. Louis squeezed both eyes shut and whimpers.    
  
“There was nothing wrong with iris or the sclera. So it’s just the bruising around his eye. It should heal in about a week or so.” Ed paused for a moment. “Did he bump it on something?” Ed asked. Harry nervously bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. Ed frowned and stood up and motioning for Harry to follow him into the other room. The alpha followed reluctantly and took a seat on one of the bar stools.    
  
“Nick hit him.” Harry said quietly. Ed eyes hardened.    
  
“He did what!” Ed hissed. Harry sighed pressing his hands against his face. “Where is he? Why the fuck did he hit him?”    
  
“I don’t know where he went. I’m figuring it out. I just wanted to be sure his eye was okay.”   
  
“His eye will be fine. Get Nick out of the house.”   
  
“I’m trying. I don’t know where he went.”    
  
“Hopefully dead.” Ed grumbled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He set the paper in front of Harry. The paper listed several medications and care instructions.    
  
“I changed him into an ankle wrap. He still needs to ice it everyday, but I did decrease his medication dosages. That should make it so he isn’t as woozy and drowsy.” Ed explained.    
  
“He is still underweight, are you feeding him?” Ed asked. Harry nodded. The boy honestly ate a lot. He had three full meals a day along with some snacks since he had gotten to the cabin. Harry decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. He stayed silent and just nodded as Ed continued to list the things wrong with the omega. It hurt slightly to hear the list. It was all fixable with time. The bruising would eventually fade, Louis could gain weight back if he kept a good diet, his ankle would heal, the scratches would eventually scar over. The things that concerned Harry the most were more emotional than physical though.    
  
After Ed left Harry decided to let Louis sleep awhile. He had to admit that Louis did look cute when he slept even with the ice pack pressed up against his eye. The rest of his face was relaxed. His mouth hung open slightly parted. Harry noticed the omega almost always slept on his stomach with one hand wrapped around the pillow. He chuckled slightly. He knew Louis liked to cuddle, it was almost obvious, but he knew Louis would never let him cuddle him.    
  
Louis turned his head and opened his good eye slowly. He stared at Harry blankly.    
  
“Let me see your eye Louis.” Harry sighed. He tipped the boy's chin up and began to examine the boy's bruising eye. The skin around his eye had turned a purplish red color that brightened his blue eyes. “Can you open it?” He asked. Louis slowly shook his head no.    
  
It was odd, the boy didn’t seem frightened by Harry much. He was so terrified of Nick he decided to latch on to Harry. It was the natural tendency of omegas to want an alpha whether they were bound to them or not.    
  
“I have some cream in my room. It will help your eye heal.” Harry said. Louis parted his lips, but closed them back up. He motioned for the boy to follow. He could hear Louis’s tiny feet patter against the wooden floors as he followed closely behind.   
  
He had never actually been in Harry's room. He was quite surprised the alpha was letting him in.  The room was large and much less glamourous than he expected. All the walls were wooden with a grey stone fireplace near the back corner. There wasn’t much furniture besides a dresser and a large king sized bed. Louis liked the large windows. The biggest window on the left side had a great view looking over the whole forest.    
  
Harry pushed him towards the bed and forced Louis to sit. “Stay there. Don’t touch anything.” Harry instructed, pointing to the bed. Louis nodded and sat on the edge. Harry hurried over to the connecting door that entered his private bathroom. He went straight to his medicine cabinet and began to rummage through the bottles and ointments looking for the healing cream, Ed had given him a few years back.    
  
It took him several minutes, but he finally found the tiny white tube hidden under a stack of bandages. He sighed in relief and tucked the tube in the pocket of his flannel before heading back out.    
  
When he got back to his room, he was relieved to see that Louis obeyed his instructions for once. He sat right in the same spot Harry had left him except for he had rolled onto his side and curled himself into a fetal position. Harry's lips slowly turned to a frown, seeing the boy lying on his expensive silk covers. The boy looked peaceful though. He had been sleeping on the futon for the past week. His back probably hurt like hell. Harry sighed and dipped his fingers in the cream. He dabbed some around his eyes and began to rub it in.    
  
Once he finished, he placed the tube on the nightstand and sighed. Small little breaths came from Louis. It was almost adorable how he had curled into himself. He seemed peaceful.    
  
Harry reached for Louis trying to lift him up off the bed. The boy's eyes shot open almost immediately. Louis blinked slowly and rolled out of Harry's grip. He laid on his stomach and stared up at Harry.    
  
“Stay here, ‘m comfy.” Louis mumbled. The boy's body shook slightly most likely from nerves. Harry sighed and nodded. “And y-you stay too?” Harry froze. Louis wanted him to sleep in the same bed. It was his bed, but he didn’t want to share it. He never thought the boy would want him so close. Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly.    
  
He let the boy lean on him as he began to scroll through his phone. After about ten minutes or so Louis fell asleep. He sighed and sat up gently moving the boy off him. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. Even though it was winter he didn’t want to wear a shirt to sleep, normally he didn’t even bother to wear pants but for Louis he decided he should.    
  
He wasn’t use to sharing his bed. The boy's smooth legs rubbed up against his sending shivers down his spine. He flopped back and sunk into his mountain of pillows. The omegas head rubbed against his shoulder. He bit his lip and wrapped one arm around Louis pulling him upwards towards him and pulling the covers over himself. He allowed Louis to sleep on top of the covers with a spare blanket.    
  
It was obvious that Louis was confused. He wanted someone, an alpha. Omegas loved to cuddle, but Harry wasn’t about to cuddle the boy. It was already enough, he was sharing a bed.    
  
A small breath tickled his neck again. Harry frowned and slowly opened his eyes. Louis hovered over him. His blue eyes were glazed over with a thick coat of unfallen tears. Harry sighed and sat up. He opened his arms and motioned for Louis to come. The omega moved quickly and pressed himself up against the alpha's chest. Harry sighed and laid back again holding the boy.    
  
The boy shook slightly in his arms. It was obvious Louis just wanted to be held. Harry knew he liked to cuddle with Liam and sometimes even Niall, but both boy's weren't home, Harry was the only option. It hurt him slightly that he was the last choice but he took what he could get. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone cuddled with him.    
  
“We're not gonna cry tonight Louis. If you are in my bed you need to sleep. Alright?” Louis hid his face in Harry's chest. His tiny hands were cold against Harry's bare skin. His heart began to beat faster. He bit his tongue and tightened his grip. Harry lay back again resting the omega down on his chest. He placed one hand over Louis resting his palm on the boy's fluffy hair.    
  
“Go to sleep Louis.” He sighed.   


* * *

Harry yawned and slowly opened his eyes. The boy's messy hair tickled against his chest. He sighed and glanced over at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. He sat up slowly moving Louis off him and onto a pillow. He rolled out of bed and covered the boy figuring he got enough sleep. He felt awake even though it was early.   
  
He stumbled over to the bathroom and hopped in the shower repeating his daily morning routine. He was slightly excited. It was Friday meaning Liam would be home tomorrow night, but that also meant Liam would find out about Nick and Louis’s eye. Harry shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. He would deal with that issue later. It was too early to be angry, the sun had just risen.    
  
He finished washing his hair and slipped on a pair of his usual black jeans and his loose black and white abstract printed blouse. He buttoned the shirt half way when he heard the door open downstairs. He frowned, knowing it was Nick. the alpha immediately began to head downstairs only to find Grimshaw standing at the bottom of the steps.    
  
“Get out.” Harry growled. Nick watched Harry begin to come down the steps at a fast pace. He moved, letting the alpha through, but turned back so he could keep him in his sight. Harry clenched his fist at his side and shifted between his feet. “Get out. You are not allowed here anymore.” Harry repeated.    
  
“Excuse me?”    
  
“Get out.” He growled again. It was obvious the alpha was angry and he knew he needed to control it before he did something he would regret. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.   
  
“Get out of the cabin. Your belongings will be shipped to you. I will give you money for a  hotel, then you are on your own.” Harry kept his voice low and emotionless. Nick stared back at him blankly. “Alpha's may never punish an omega with any act of physical violence. Only head alpha's may punish unbound omegas.” Harry said  reciting the rules.    
  
“Are you kidding me Styles?”    
  
“No, get out. You broke the rules.” Harry hissed. Nick didn’t move an inch. He stared at Harry baffled by the alpha. Harry had always been his best friend. He never followed the pack's rules before now. Nick had gotten into fights in the past and Harry always let him slide.   
  
“I have never done anything to you Styles. You are kicking me out for that?” Nick hissed. Harry nodded slowly folding his arms over his chest. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a handful of bills adding up to about two hundred dollars.    
  
“Enough for a motel for the week. Then I expect you to get out of town.” Harry said handing Nick the cash. Nick laughed almost in disbelief. At first he thought this was some kind of sick joke, but now he knew that Harry was dead serious.    
  
“And if I don’t?” Nick asked, shoving the bills in his pocket.    
  
“I’ll kill you. You are no longer a part of my pack, I do not need to protect you.” Nick glared at the alpha. He clenched his fist trying to control himself. Suddenly Grimshaw swung socking Harry in the should. He swung his arm back again about to punch when Harry grabbed his wrist. He tightened his fingers around pinching the skin.    
  
“Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you do not touch me again.” Harry warned.    
  
“Since when do you care about that stupid omega! He is-”   
  
“Not your concern.” Harry interrupted releasing his grip. “I put your clothing in a box by the door. I will ship your belongings. Get out.” Harry said. Nick took a step back towards the hall to the front door.    
  
“I’ll be back Harry.”    
  
“No you won’t.”    
  
“Oh i’ll be back. And you will regret ever taking that fucking omega.”    


* * *

Yesterday when Ed came to give Louis a check up, he had overheard him talking to Harry about taking him in the hot tub. It supposedly would warm up his aching muscles and apply heat to the inflamed areas on his leg. Louis knew Harry spent time in the hot tub almost every night.    
  
Louis had been watching the alpha from the window for a few moments. Harry had texted him about a half hour ago to come up to the porch with his swim suit. Louis had gone up about twenty minutes ago. He had spent the last twenty minutes debating whether or not to go out there.    
  
Even though he slept in the same bed as Harry last night he didn’t want to get in the hot tub. He knew Ed was probably right since after all he was a doctor. He did like the warm water and pressure of the jets, it felt just like a big bath. However he did not want to get in with Harry. The alpha would see the scars on his stomach and he knew they were disgusting.    
  
Louis tugged at the hem of his coral swim trunks Harry had bought him when they went to the mall. They were more to Harry's liking than his. They were shorter than most of the trunks and reached about mid thigh. Louis did however bring his tee shirt. He didn’t want the alpha looking at him.    
  
He leaned against the glass, watching Harry. The alpha looked quite beautiful. He sat on the edge of the hot tub with his bare back facing the windows. He was looking out at the dark snow covered forest. His hair was down and his tattoos were on full display.    
  
He finally sighed and let out a shaky breath before finally sliding open the door. The only light on the porch came from the half moon and the strings of bulb lights that hung around the railings. Harry immediately turned around. His eyes looked friendlier and his expression seemed almost soft.    
  
“Thought you should come up here and get in the tub. Ed said it would help your muscles and relax you a bit more.” Harry explained. Louis nodded nervously, already knowing that. He stepped closer to the tub and dipped his fingers into the warm water. He tried to keep his focus away from the purplish skin around Louis’s eye, knowing it would only anger him more.    
  
“You can get in Louis, I don’t bite.” Harry sighed. Louis nervously set down his towel and began to climb up the steps. “You can take off you're -”   
  
“N-no thank you.” Louis interrupted. He quickly slipped down into the tub, letting the warm water surround him and drench his tee. The wet material stuck to him. He quickly made his way over to the other side of the pool stumbling slightly. The water wasn’t deep, but he never did learn how to swim.    
  
Harry bit his tongue watching the boy. He didn’t know what his problem was this time. He had already seen Louis shirtless several times. He had seen the scars and how skinny the omega was so he didn’t really understand why he wore a shirt.    
  
Louis watched the alpha nervously from his corner of the tub. Harry wore a pair of shorter swim trunks just like his but Harry's were yellow. The alpha would kick softly in the water careful not to splash Louis.    
  
“Do you like the water Louis?” Harry asked awkwardly. Louis nodded without looking up.    
  
“Maybe we should take you to the beach house. We usually go around-”   
  
“Beach?” Louis chirped cutting Harry off. The alpha chuckled slightly and nodded. The omega had perked his head up happily the second he heard the word beach. Little did Harry know Louis loved the beach. He use to go every summer when he was with Sterling. Even though he hated everything about White Edge he still loved the beach.    
  
“Maybe we can go around February this year that would be fun.” Harry said. He noticed Louis’s head had dropped again. The omega was tracing circles in the bubbles from the jets.    
  
“What's wrong?” Louis was silent again. He shook his head and sunk down deeper into the warm water. Harry sighed and hopped off the edge of the tub taking a seat inside the hot tub. He liked to hear Louis talk. Even though the boy didn’t speak much the moments when he did excite the alpha. He could tell Louis was excited about going to the beach and suddenly he wasn’t.    
  
He knew he had angered Louis but this obviously wasn’t normal. Something else was wrong with him.    
  
Harry closed his eyes and dipped his head back in the warm water wetting his hair. He stayed under for a moment before rising up again. Louis still had his head hung sadly.    
  
“What is wrong Louis?” Harry asked again. He swam over to the omega and sat beside him.    
  
“Do you still hate me?” Louis asked.   
  
“Louis, don’t be like this…” Harry sighed. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes for a moment letting out a deep breath. “Louis I need you to listen to me, i’m only gonna say this once. Look at me.”    
  
The omega looked up nervously and made eye contact with his good eye and squinted his bad one.   
  
“I know I hurt your feelings with what I said. I made a mistake and I am not perfect. But when I say sorry I mean it.” Harry said. Louis was silent. He dropped his eyes and looked down at the bubbles again.    
  
“I know. But do you love me?” He asked. Harry froze. The omega had asked the same question the other night. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded. He didn’t know why he wasn’t thinking. Louis grinned for the first time in weeks. Harry honestly couldn’t remember the last time Louis smiled.    
  
Louis pressed his body up against the alpha rubbing his wet fabric against his bare skin. He leaned in when suddenly Harry froze. Over the porch railing in the distance he saw something. He squinted, trying to get a better look. In the line of trees that began the forest there were five sets of eyes. He moved Louis off him and grabbed the railing. Then he froze. He knew who it was. It was Sterling. He knew the yellow eyes. All four wolves had yellow eyes except for one on the end whose were dark red. He backed up and froze again. He only knew four wolves with that color eyes in existence. They were bloodhounds. It was Calum.    
  
“Louis go inside now.” He said. Louis nodded and grabbed his towel scurrying in the door. Harry followed after him, grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around his waist. He walked over to the railing and peeked over. Slowly the eyes began to disappear as the wolves backed up. He stared into the forest in disbelief. They had found their cabin. Louis wasn’t safe anymore, and they had Calum.   
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter comments questions and concerns below


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, Niall, and Zayn return home from vacation, help arrives, and Harry and Louis bond

  
Liam was relieved to see the cabin. He let out a small sigh of relief and tugged his suitcase behind him as he shuffled through the snow towards the front door. He looked back towards Niall and Zayn putting his finger to his lips, warning the boy's to hush. It was almost two in the morning he knew the others would be asleep. He carefully unlocked the door and slipped off his shoes.    
  
Zayn immediately disappeared up the steps towards his own room while Niall went the opposite way towards his. Liam began to make his way up the steps when he noticed the light in Harry's room was still on. He thought that was quite odd considering it was so late. He sighed, setting down his suitcase and began to make his way up the steps.  
  
He entered through Harry's study and noticed the door to his room was already open. He cracked open the door ready to see Harry and he was met with an odd surprise. Louis was sprawled out across the king bed. He had brought his own quilt and slept on top of Harry's silk sheets. Liam paused for a moment, trying to understand. He looked towards the side of the room where there was a small balcony and was quite relieved to see Harry.  
  
Even though he could only see the back of the alpha's head sitting in the wicker chair he knew it was Harry. But he also knew this couldn’t be good. Harry only sat on his balcony when something was wrong. Unlike the other porch his balcony had a better view over the whole forest so you could see for miles.  
  
Liam sighed and walked towards the door sliding it open. Harry didn’t even flinch. Liam chuckled slightly knowing Harry had fallen asleep, he could hear the light snores.  
  
Liam slid the door shut and made his wall over to Harry. He frowned seeing the alpha wasn’t even wearing a coat. It was barely thirty degrees and he was wearing only a pair of black joggers and an oversized flannel pulled over a white tee. Liam sighed, shaking his head. He leaned forwards tapping the alpha on the shoulder.  
  
“Harry, wake up mate I-” The alpha jolted forward snapping his eyes open. Harry immediately reached into his flannel pulling out his Beretta and pinned the end of the pistol against Liam's forehead. Liam's eyes widened as he heard the cock click. Thinking fast, he twisted his arm and snatched the pistol from Harry's grip. He held the gun at his side, pressing down the hammer as he pulled the trigger decocking the gun.  
  
“What the fuck Harry!” Liam hissed. He put the gun in his own pocket. His heart was still beating out of his chest and he could tell Harry's was too. The alpha looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and the dark bags under his eyes weren’t helping. Harry sighed and pressed the back of his palms over his eyes rubbing slightly.  
  
“S-sorry. Thought you were s-s-someone else.” Harry stuttered. He let his eyes slip shut again as he leaned back in his chair. Liam sighed and pulled up the second wicker chair. He set the rifle on the ground beside him and turned back to his friend.  
  
“Why are you out here Harry?” Liam sighed. Harry continued to look out as the forest. His eyes were almost blank. “Harry.” Liam said again. Harry hummed and turned towards him. “Why are you out here?”  
  
“Sterling is back. May I have the gun?” Liam frowned.  
  
“You just tried to shoot me, so no, you can’t.” Liam hissed. He moved his foot and kicked the pistol so it was out of sight. Harry rolled his eyes crossing his arms. Liam paused for a moment, trying to understand what Harry said. “What do you mean Sterling is back?” Liam finally asked.  
  
“He was at the edge of the woods with four others. They know where our cabin is and they have Calum-”  
  
“How do you know they have Calum?”  
  
“All four had yellow eyes and ones were red.”  
  
Liam pressed his lips together and nodded. He had so many questions. He sighed and looked out at the dark forest in the same direction Harry's focus was on.  
  
“We can call in Ashton and them. I’m sure they will help if they know Sterling has Calum-”  
  
“It will just make more chaos.” Harry sighed. Liam sighed, running his hand over his short buzzed hair. He knew Zayn didn’t get along with the Red Hounds, honestly nobody did. Even back when their pack had more members the boy's were ornery, stubborn, hotheaded, and quite messy.  
  
The Bloodhounds use to be a strong, well known pack in the area until they became almost whipped out. Because they were stubborn and had such short temperaments that resulted in many fights with other packs that they did not win. Many members were killed and some fled the pack. For the past two years or so they only had four members, but it was reduced to three when Calum went missing.  
  
Harry finally sighed and ran his hands over his face again.  
  
“I can call them later. I’m sure they will help if they can get Calum back.” Harry sighed.  
  
“Just don’t promise anything.” Liam reminded. Harry nodded in response.  
  
Honestly Harry never liked the Red Hound pack, but know that he knew Sterling had Calum, he couldn’t help but worry about the boy. Calum was only a year or so younger than him and he prayed once they got to him Calum would be okay.  
  
Out of the Red Hounds Calum had always been the easiest to get along with. He almost served as the peacemaker between the two packs. Their pack never had a leader, they were more a group of rogue shifters. Since their pack was so small now there was no need to even have a leader. Even though Ashton was the oldest they were all alphas and shared responsibility. Luke had always been the one who took charge, Ashton was the one who kept them focused, Michael kept them safe and away from danger and Calum was always the strongest, that was until he was gone.  
  
Liam sighed and looked towards Harry again. He could see that Harry was worried and honestly, it broke his heart.  
  
“Harry, we can protect him and get Calum back.” Liam said. He paused for a moment, looking over at the other alpha. “Harry? What happened while I was gone?”  
  
“N-nothing.” Harry stuttered nervously. The alpha crossed his legs trying to calm himself.  
  
“Why is Louis in your bed?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Harry…” Liam warned.  
  
“I didn’t fuck him! Stay out of my bloody business!” Harry hissed. Both alpha's stopped talking. Harry turned and looked back out at the forest. Liam was silent for a moment, waiting for Harry to unclench his fist. Finally when the alpha untensed he cleared his throat.  
  
“Harry? What happened after you called me? You know about Louis and his erection…” Liam asked awkwardly.  
  
“He took a cold shower.” Harry's tone was blunt. Liam only nodded, taking the hint Harry wasn’t in the mood to talk. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out at the night sky.  
  
“It’s okay to fall in love mate.” Liam said quietly. Harry turned his head quickly shooting him a deathly glare. Before Harry could argue Liam lifted his hand hushing the alpha. “I know he makes you happy, I can see it. You are protecting him. You can’t be afraid Harry.”  
  
“I’m not afraid.” Harry hissed jerking his head forwards again. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small brown bag. He reached in and pulled out a tiny bobble head hula girl. He grinned and handed Harry the gift. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle slightly and flick the girls head making her dance.  
  
“Thanks mate.” Harry said setting the hula girl in his lap.  
  
“Got one for Nick too.” Liam chirped holding up a second hula girl. Harry's soft smile quickly faded to a frown.  
  
“Give it to Louis. Nick is gone.” Harry grumbled. He looked down at his hula girl and flicked the head, watching it bounce back into position. Liam placed the girl back in the bag slightly confused. Harry sighed and leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees. “Nick is out of the pack. He hit Louis.” Harry sighed.  
  
Liam froze. He knew Nick was an ass it was a well known fact, but the fact that he hit an omega disgusted him even more especially a previously abused omega.  
  
“When was he hit?”  Liam asked.  
  
“Two days ago.” Harry sighed. He pushed himself up from his seat and began to walk towards the door motioning for Liam to follow. Liam picked up the pistol and carried it inside, setting it on the dresser along side Harry's hula girl.  
  
He followed Harry over towards the bed and watched the alpha gently pull the quilt off from the omegas head. He slowly rolled Louis onto his back, careful not to wake the boy. Liam grimaced when he saw the bruise. Nick had hit Louis quite hard. The skin surrounding his eye was totally bruised.  
  
“He told me earlier that it doesn’t hurt too bad now since the cream kicked in.” Harry sighed. Liam nodded slowly, still staring at the boy's bruised eye.  
  
“I take it he warmed up to you?” Liam smirked slightly trying to lighten the mood. Harry rolled his eyes and gave the other alpha a small push.  
  
“Hush.” Harry chuckled. Liam watched Harry toss his flannel aside and cross his arms grabbing at the hem of his own shirt and pull the tee over his head tossing it in the same pile.  
  
“Are you going to sleep?” Liam asked. Harry nodded sleepily and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “You gonna sleep with him?”  
  
Harry gave Liam a warning glare that only caused Liam to chuckle. He gave Harry a small smirk before exiting the room, and flipping off the light, leaving the two boys alone. Harry sighed and moved back on the bed. He paused for a moment, seeing the boy's quilt. He finally gave in and slipped under along with Louis wrapping one arm around him just as he did the night before.

* * *

 “Louis wake up.” Zayn whispered, giving the other omega a small shake. Louis groaned and rolled to his other side. Zayn rolled his eyes and yanked the blanket off Louis. He frowned seeing that Louis wore only a pair of boxers. “Get dressed. Our guests are here.” Zayn sighed. He wandered over to Louis’s closet and pulled out a pair of faded red pants and a knit tan sweater. He tossed them to Louis. “Get dressed they are waiting for us.”  
  
Zayn made his way outside Louis’s room giving the boy some privacy. After a minute or so the door opened and Louis popped his head out. Zayn couldn’t help but smile slightly seeing that the boy had to roll up the cuffs of the pants to make them fit.  
  
“Come on Louis, they are waiting.” Zayn sighed snapping back into reality. Louis followed behind Zayn.  
  
“Do you not like them?” Louis asked. Zayn frowned, keeping his head forward as he began to climb down the steps.  
  
“We just don’t get along well.” Zayn sighed keeping it simple. Louis gave a quite oh as a response and continued to follow Zayn. he didn’t quite understand how Zayn didn’t like the boy's. All Louis knew was that they were friends with Calum and knowing Claim he knew the boy's had to be just as nice, or at least he hoped.  
  
Louis noticed the three knew heads around the table. There were only two open seats left. One between Niall and Liam and the other between Harry and a boy with unnatural red hair. Not wanting to sit by a stranger Louis scurried in front of Zayn and took the open seat between Niall and Liam. Zayn cursed under his breath, earning a disapproving glance from Harry. The alpha frowned and motioned for Zayn to come sit.  
  
Louis began to pick at his ravioli as he listened to the boring conversation about an upcoming televised sports match. He kept his focus on the new alpha's instead of his food. They dressed differently from Harry's pack. Their clothing consisted of darker colors and grungy characteristics.  
  
The alpha directly across from him had scruffy, dirty blonde hair that had been pushed down into a side swoop. He wore an oversized dark green tee that almost failed to cover his lanky shoulders. Beside him sat a boy who looked quite similar, except for the face that his hair had a bit of a curl to it and his face was rounder. He sat lower in his chair which made him noticeably shorter than the first alpha.  
  
Louis twisted the noodles around his fork and looked to the third boy. His hair had been dyed a faded red color, but he hid it under a black snapback. He wore a tee shirt with some band on it Louis had never heard of with a loose jean jacket over it. The red haired alpha turned towards Louis and frowned.

“Keep staring pup. Maybe i’ll do a trick for ya.” The alpha snapped as he reached for another piece of garlic bread. Harry stopped his conversation with Zayn and glared at the red haired boy.  
  
“Be nice Michael.” The boy beside him sighed. The boy Louis assumed was Michael rolled his eyes and leaned on his elbow as he began to munch on the garlic bread. Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t like that the alpha had yelled at him. He knew it was rude to stare but he didn’t mean to.  
  
“Louis? Can you pass the salt?” Harry asked trying to lighten the tension. Louis nodded nervously and lifted his bottom off the seat, reaching over his plate trying to grab the salt. He swung his arm trying to hand the salt to Harry but accidently knocked over the water jug in the process. Michael immediately shot up from his seat and growled.  
  
“Fucking cunt!”  
  
“S-sorry!” Louis said quietly. He sunk back into his chair trying to hide his reddening face. He grabbed the cloth napkin from his spot and hurried over trying to hand it to the alpha. Michael glared at him pushing the boy away. Louis fell back on his bottom and whimpered. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“You are a worthless piece of shit” Louis cringed hearing Sterling's words echo through his head. He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to make everything disappear.  
  
“Louis…” Zayn whispered quietly. He moved his seat back and pushed Michael out of the way. The boy didn’t answer and the table went silent. Louis swallowed thickly, trying to forget what happened but all he could think about was the red haired alpha yelling at him. He felt someone brush against his arm and he immediately tugged away clutching his arm to his chest.  
  
Zay and Harry exchanged looks. Harry finally sighed and stood up knowing he had to take care of it. He walked over to Louis and yanked him out of his chair, ignoring the boy's protests. Louis threw his body trying to get away from Harry. The new boy's stared in confusion as Harry carried Louis out of the kitchen and up the stairs directly to the boy's room. He shut the door behind him and laid the omega down on his back holding him down.  
  
“You have been doing so good Lou.” Harry sighed. He placed one hand on the boy's stomach trying to keep him down. Louis grinded his teeth together, trying to control himself. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He didn’t know why he was so worked up, but now he couldn’t stop.  
  
“Louis you need to copy me breathing we are not doing this.” Harry said keeping his voice calm. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the alpha's voice. He let out a low whimper and clenched his fists.  
  
“Louis, he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. That is just how Michael is, I promise. He is just abrupt, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Harry sighed. Louis shook his head and rolled to his side pushing Harry's hand off him.  
  
“Don’t push me away again.” Harry sighed. He began to reach for Louis again when the door swung open. Liam made his way into the room and sighed, seeing the omega curled up in his fetal position.  
  
“I can handle him. They are asking questions downstairs. I think it’s best if you take care of that.” Liam said. Harry sighed and stood up making his way back downstairs. He would have much rather stayed with Louis than having to go explain things to the boy's.  
  
The three alpha's sat in their same spots at the kitchen table. Zayn and Niall were now gone and the water jug had been cleaned up.  
  
Michael crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Harry.  
  
“Where is Calum?” Michael was blunt he started Harry dead in the eye. Lukes lips quickly formed into a frown as he elbowed his friend in the side. “I’m not here to be social. I came from Calum not to help. I could care less about their omega charity project. I came for my friend.”  
  
“You will not be rude to anyone here. We do not need to help you. Your friend is with the same pack who took Louis. If you want him back you will need to cooperate with us.” Harry said. Michael crossed his arms over his own chest, glaring back in the alpha. “This will not be a repeat of last time. If you want your friend back you will need to tolerate my pack.”  
  
“What is wrong with the omega?” Michael asked. Harry frowned hearing the alpha's tone, but he decided to ignore it for now. He took a seat in his spot again and leaned his elbows on the table.  
  
“Sterling fucked him up. He is scared of alpha's. He has been trying to ease him back into things. He has always been skittish.” Harry explained.  
  
“Was he abused?” Ashton asked. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded.  
  
“Are they abusing Calum?” Michael asked, dropping his tone. Harry sighed, running his hands through his loose strands.  
  
“I don’t think so, but i’m not sure. He was with the pack at the edge of the woods so he is strong enough to shift, but other than that, all I saw was his eyes.” The three boy's nodded silently. “We installed light censored security lights that turn on if they come near. If the alarms go off it is your job to protect the cabin until we can find Calum's location. Then come the next full moon we will get Calum and-”  
  
“Why wait? Once we know where he is we will go.” Ashton interrupted.  
  
“There are only three of us Ashton. We will be outnumbered.” Luke reminded him.  
  
“They have three alpha's and two omegas they don’t have much to add.” Michael mumbled. Harry gave the alpha a warning glare. He cleared his throat loudly. “They shouldn’t come back, but we have been tracking them when we know their location, we will do more.” Harry noticed Michael drop his head down breaking eye contact. The alpha sighed and leaned forwards in his chair trying to get Michael's attention.  
  
“We will find him Michael. I saw him, he is alive.” Harry said catching the red haired boy's attention. Michael bit his lower lip still avoiding eye contact with the older alpha. Harry sighed and looked to the other two. “Go find Niall and have him show you your room. He should be upstairs. I want to talk to Michael.” Harry said. The other two hesitated for a moment before finally leaving the dining area.  
  
“We will find him Michael. We got Louis back-”  
  
“You didn’t get Louis back. They brought him back. Liam told me they left Louis in front of the cabin barely alive. You didn’t save him, they brought him back. Don’t act like you are a hero-”  
  
“You have no right to say that-”  
  
“He is as good as dead. I don’t know what trick you are trying to play. They had your omega for less than two weeks. They had Calum for almost six months. He isn’t coming back. You just want us here to protect your omega-”  
  
“I am trying to help you Michael. Don’t act like I don’t care about Calum.”  
  
“YOU DON’T!” Michael yelled. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
“Michael, we will get Calum back and kill off Sterling's pack. That is the plan. I am not trying to trick you. We are fighting alongside you to get Calum back. I know what it is like you have someone you love ripped away.”  
“We are fighting your fight. You sit on your ass.” Michael mumbled.  
  
“I am not a coward Michael, I-”  
  
“Thats ironic.” Michael snorted crossing his arms. “You tell me not to be afraid when you are the real coward.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“You are afraid of Sterling, afraid of losing your fucking omega, and your pack. You are such a coward you are too afraid to even admit that you love that boy.” Michael hissed.  
  
“I love him as much as I love my pack.”  
  
“Liam told me you love that boy. You don’t act like it.” Michael mumbled. Harry glared at him.  
  
“That is my personal business-”  
  
“Bullshit.” Michael hissed. The red haired boy pushed back his chair and pushed past Harry. “You are full of fucking bullshit. You can’t tell me to fight when you are the coward. You can't tell me not to give up hope when you have already lost it. Fuck! You are too afraid to even tell that boy you love him!”  
  
Harry sighed putting his head in his hands. He listened to the boy's footsteps retreat up the wooden steps and slam the door to the bedroom. As the room became silent he began to wonder if Michael was right.

* * *

Harry watched Louis from the foot of the bed. The omega seemedto be getting more comfortable. He had taken off his shirt and wore only a pair of baggy boxers that reached no farther than his mid thigh. 

He slowly began to unbutton his shirt only to hear a small noise. He looked down to see that Louis was awake. His eyes were glossed over and he still looked quite tired. The boy stuck his head out of the covers peaking up at Harry.

“You found your way into my bed again didn’t ya?” Harry asked. Naturally Louis blushed and nodded.  
  
“I can go back to mine…” Louis mumbled, trying to sit up. Harry turned towards the boy immediately met with the sight of his black eye. He sighed and shook his head.

“No stay, another night won’t hurt.” Harry sighed. The boy had slept with him for the past few what harm could another night do.

He slowly climbed into bed on the opposite side, giving Louis some room knowing he moved in his sleep. He reached and flipped off the light only to feel something cold brush against him. He moved his arm realizing it was Louis. The boy's tiny feet brushed up against Harry's legs, making him shiver, but he was too lazy to get up and find Louis socks.  
  
There was something rubbing against his shoulder. He paused for a moment until he felt a hand slip down close to his crotch. He shot up idmiently and yanked on the light. He looked down only to see Louis’s small hand over his crotch.  
  
“What the fuck Louis!” Harry hissed swatting his hand away. Louis whimpered taking his hand back.  
  
“J-just though, cause w-we been sleeping… and thought t-that you w-want-”  
  
“I don’t want you to suck me off Louis.” Harry hissed. The boy's face dropped and his eyes closed.  
  
“Why?” Louis asked quietly. “Don’t ya love me?”  
  
Harry sighed and reached for Louis pulling him closer. He wasn’t going to be a coward this time. He couldn’t let that happen.  
  
“Louis, I want to sleep with you. Not fuck you. I want you beside me at night under the covers with you pressed up against me. I like that.”  
  
“That's not love.”  
  
“What is love, then Louis?” Harry sighed. The smaller boy thought for a moment before finally shrugging. “Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning.” Harry said. Louis lifted his head and looked up at the alpha. He slowly batted his eyes and leaned back on the alpha's chest.  
  
“Do I give it meaning?” Louis asked quietly. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded slowly.  
  
“Yes, I love you."

“Kiss me.” Louis whispered. Harry nervously pressed his lips together. He honestly didn’t know if that was a good idea but before he could think anymore Louis had already pressed his lips up against Harry's. The alpha tensed hoping Louis didn’t notice. He didn’t want the boy to stop.

Louis paused for a moment taking a breath. He looked up at Harry nervously hoping he made the right decision. Harry buried one hand in the boy's fringe tilting his head so his neck was perfectly in reach. He parted his lips and went in without hesitation. He began to nip at Louis neck.

The boy whimpered slightly pushing himself closer to Harry. The alpha pulled back worried he had frightened Louis.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked. Louis quickly shook his head and guided Harry back to him. The alpha licked his lips and went back to work. Louis tugged at Harry's curls moving his lips down so they focused on the dip above Louis’s sharp collarbone. He noticed the omega flinch slightly when he sucked harder. He immediately loosened his grip and the boy stopped kicking.

Louis pressed his hips down rubbing himself against Harry's pelvis. He groaned arching his back. Harry slowly pulled away and laid back on his pillow. He reached for Louis tipping his chin up. The boy's eyes were heavy and filled with a small layer of tears.

“Did you like that?” Harry asked. Louis nodded without hesitation. He rolled back onto his side lying his head on his own pillow. His eyes drifted down towards Louis’s crotch noticing the small bump. He was silent for a moment before clearing his throat lodly getting Louis’s attention.

“Do you need me to take care of that?” Harry asked nervously motioning to Louis’s bulge. Louis’s eyes widened as he quickly shook his head no. He rolled on his back and moved his hands down covering himself.

“I-It will g-go…” Louis stuttered. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He loved that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments questions and concerns bellow
> 
> also recomend me fics to read thx
> 
> also this sounds so bad but how soon do you want Calum rescued? Or should we focus on louis a while more. He is the main focus the whole story though but Calum will have a chapter


	13. Be Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's birthday and Sterling returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know Michaels birthday is in November but just go with me here

“Look I won!” Louis chirped. Niall rolled his eyes sarcastically and chuckled along with Luke. The omega grinned and slid his cards in the middle of the table.   
  
“That’s cause ya’ cheated.” Michael mumbled. Harry looked up from his book at curiously glanced over at the boy's. “You are card counting you can’t get a win like that. It’s impossible.” Harry rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. He chuckled to himself about how ironic it was.    
  
Michael had taught Louis to play blackjack, he thought it would be an easy win, but much to his surprise somehow the omega was quite good at the game. It was his first time playing, but his chip pile was twice the size of the other boy's.    
  
“I didn’t cheat.” Louis grumbled. Michael narrowed his dirty green eyes and held his hand out collecting the used cards. Harry set down his book and began to walk over to the boy's. He took the open seat beside Luke. he didn’t trust Michael much with his packs omegas even with the other boy's around.    
  
“I’ll deal. I’d like to join.” He said. Louis perked up seeing that Harry was playing. He watched happily as the alpha dealt the cards. He would much rather play with Harry than Michael. He listened to the boy's take their turns. Luke busted, and so did Niall, Michael ended up with a total of 20 and then it came down to Louis. 

 

He didn’t mind playing blackjack, since the pub closed he hadn’t played in a while and honestly he enjoyed the game.    
  
The omega hummed and looked down at his cards. He had an ace and a two.    
  
“Hit.” He watched nervously as Harry put down the card. It was another two. He counted the cards in his head and looked back at the alpha. He hit two more times and ended up getting a two, and another ace.    
  
He stuck his finger out and counted the cards. He had eight or if he used one of the aces he would have sixteen. He looked up at Harry, who was already holding up the next card with a smirk.    
  
“Hit or stay?” Harry waved the card slightly. Louis glanced around the table for help but was only met with Michael's glaring eyes.    
  
“Um hit…” Louis mumbled. Harry put down the last card which ended up being a four.    
  
“Ey look he got a five card Charlie!” Niall chirped. Louis grinned and happily took the chips.    
  
“I swear that little bitch is cheating.” Michael mumbled. Harry looked up from his cards and glared at the younger alpha.    
  
“I suggest you lose the attitude.” Harry warned. He began to collect the cards and shuffled them into the new deck. Michael stubbornly tossed his cards and marched out of the dinning room leaving the boy's alone. His retreating footsteps could be heard stomping up the steps followed by a loud door slam.    
  
Luke lets out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. Of course Harry noticed and set down the deck. He looked to Niall and mouthed something inaudible but Niall understood.    
  
“Luke may I talk to you?” Niall asked quietly. The alpha nodded and followed the omega out of the room. They made their way over to one of the smaller spare rooms. He watched the alpha nervously.  It was odd, alpha's always portrayed themselves as fearless invincible creatures, but Luke was never like that. Out of the boy's Luke was one of the easier ones to get along with. He was always happy and laughing about something. Now Luke seemed broken. He bounced his leg nervously and picked at the hem of his shirt.    
  
Niall sat down on the recliner and leaned forwards placing his hands on his knees. Luke hung his head and let his dirty blonde hair fall over his eyes.    
  
“He is being an arse. He doesn’t listen. He has been like this since he disappeared.” Luke sighed. Niall pressed his lips together and nodded sympathetically. “He acts like it is our fault. He isn’t controlling his anger, he stopped taking his medication.”    
  
Niall decided to keep that secret to himself. If Harry knew Michael wasn’t taking medication for his anger he would flip.    
  
“I just want him back, we need him back Niall.” Luke sighed. Niall rose up from his chair and shuffled over to Luke. He wrapped his arms around the alpha giving him a warm hug. He leaned his head on the boy's back and listened to his heavy breaths. Niall felt he didn’t need to say anything. Whatever he would say Luke most likely heard or already knew. It was obvious the alpha just needed some comfort.    
  
They sat for a while in silence. Niall kept watching of the clock watching it change from five minutes to fifteen. Luke finally hiccupped and lifted his head, wiping away the dried tears.    
  
“His birthday is tomorrow.” Luke mumbled. Niall raised a brow curiously. “He is gonna be twenty one, he hasn’t said a word about it.”    
  
“Would he like a cake?” Niall asked nervously. Luke shrugged and tipped his head down again.    
  
“I don’t know.” He sighed.    


* * *

“Where are the dogs?” Zayn mumbled as he approached the kitchen. Harry turned back and frowned at the other alpha. 

“They are not dogs Zayn, and they are out tracking Calum's scent again.” Harry said. He turned back towards his bare cake and began to spread the frosting. He shivered as he felt Zayn peak over his shoulder. He stuck his finger out trying to get a taste. Harry frowned and pushed the cake away.    
  
“Stop. That is for dessert tonight.” Harry grumbled. Zayn groaned stepping back. His eyes drifted over to the candles on the counter.    
  
“Whose birthday is it?” He asked, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.    
  
“Michael. He will be 21.” Zayn frowned. Harry knew the alpha didn’t like Michael and honestly, he didn’t either. Michael was hard to get along with. The boy was ill-tempered, ornery, and quite stubborn, but he did feel bad for the alpha. Afterall his mate was taken by Sterling.   
  
Louis was only missing for two weeks unlike Calum who had been missing for almost half a year. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how miserable Michael and his tiny pack felt, and after what Niall had told him he figured Michael could use a nice surprise.    
  
He finished coating the cake with white frosting and began to set some strawberries on top. There was a light breath on his shoulder. He looked up to see Zayn still sitting on the stool at the counter.   
  
“Not me this time.” Zayn said with a smirk. Harry turned his head to see Louis peeking over his shoulder at the cake. He chuckled slightly and gave Louis a small push.    
  
“Stop that. It’s for dessert.” Harry chuckled. Louis pouted his lip and wandered over towards Zayn and sat on the open stool beside him. Harry noticed his eye was healing which made him slightly happier but not much. He just wanted Michael to have a nice birthday.    


* * *

“Gross is that pineapple?” Zayn groaned opening the pizza box. Liam rolled his eyes and swatted the alpha's hand away.    
  
“Luke told me that is what Michael likes. It’s his birthday.” Liam hissed.    
  
“I’ll still eat it.” Niall chirped taking the open seat between Liam and Louis. The other boy's chuckled slightly knowing it was true. Niall loved food, no matter what. Harry glanced over at Luke and Ashton, who sat together on the other side of the table.    
  
“Where is Michael?” Harry asked. Ashton shrugged and looked down at his phone. He stared at the text he had just sent the alpha.    
  
“Told him to come down, he read it so he should be coming soon and-.” Ashton paused seeing Michael peek around the archway. He knew this could go either way. It was either Michael would be thrilled to celebrate his birthday or he would be pissed off that Luke even mentioned it to Harry.    
  
“Surprise.” Luke chirped. The other alpha's forced himself to throw on a happy face for Michael. The red haired boy glanced around slightly confused.    
  
“How did you know it was my birthday?” He mumbled, taking the open seat beside Ashton. He glared at Luke for a moment before finally sighing and taking a piece of pizza.    
  
“Thanks.” He mumbled.    
  
The other boy's began to eat their own dinner. Louis tried not to stare at Michael but he managed to sneak a few looks. He could tell the alpha was sad. His eyes drooped slightly and his eyes looked red rimmed. He decided it was best not to say anything but he knew the other boy's noticed too. They all kept quiet, though.    
  
Judging by the boy's faces earlier when they came back from their search it was obvious they found nothing. They didn’t even give Harry an update. Harry had talked to Louis earlier and tried to get the omega to remember where Sterling's pack was living. He honestly wasn’t very helpful considering he had no sense of direction and didn’t even know how to read a map.    
  
He glanced over to see Liam pouring Louis a glass of wine. Harry frowned catching eyes with Liam. the other alpha smirked slightly and finished pouring the glass. “Would you like some too Harry?” Liam asked, holding up the bottle. Harry looked into his empty glass and nodded, knowing he was probably gonna need it tonight.    


* * *

Harry slowly opened the door and frowned immediately. For the past ten minutes he had been searching the house for Louis and he found the omega lying naked on his bed. Louis perked his head up and grinned at Harry.   
  
“Louis where are your clothes?” Harry sighed. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Louis shrugged and rolled onto his stomach sticking his bottom in the air.   
  
“H-arry, come ‘ere!” Louis shurred. The alpha sighed and walked towards the boy. He picked up one of the spare blankets tossed on the floor and covered Louis. The omega rolled onto his back, wrapping the blanket tightly around his body.   
  
“How much did you have Louis?” Harry grumbled. He took a seat next to the omega and tipped up the boy's chin. His blue eyes looked glassy and bloodshot, his head shifted side to side as he stared blankly at Harry.   
  
“You’re drunk Louis. Go to sleep.” Harry sighed, letting go of his chin. Louis flopped down on the bed dramatically.   
  
“Juss’ want ta’ be with you.” Louis mumbled. Harry sighed, seeing the boy's big eyes. He picked him up and held him against his chest, keeping the blanket over him. Louis wrapped his hands around Harry's shoulders and pressed his lips against the side of the alpha's neck. Shivers ran down Harry's spine. Louis tightened his fingers gripping Harry's thick shoulders. He pushed himself up on the alpha causing his blanket to slide back.   
  
“Louis you are drunk. Stop.” Harry sighed, pushing the boy away. Louis looked up sadly pouting his lower lip.   
  
“I wanta to feel ya.” Louis mumbled sadly. Harry moved himself back and ran his hands through his hair. He wanted Louis but he knew it was wrong. The boy was drunk. He was obviously a lightweight drinker. He wasn’t black out drunk but he was obviously tipsy.   
  
Harry looked up at the omega and sighed noticing the growing bulge. Louis wasn’t even making an attempt to hide it.   
  
“Do you want it Louis?” He asked. The omega nodded quickly and crawled towards Harry. He brought his hands up and began to try to unbutton Harry's shirt. The alpha chuckled slightly realizing there weren't even buttons on his shirt. He pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it aside.   
  
He glanced up at Louis one last time for confirmation before lowering his head and taking it in his mouth. Louis whimpered and bucked his hips up pushing himself further into Harry's mouth. The alpha choked slightly and glanced up at Louis wondering what the boy was doing.   
  
Louis had scrunched up his face and balled his fists. He lowered his eyes again and slowly closed them trying to ignore the odd facial expressions. After about a few more minutes Louis released into Harry's mouth. The alpha made a point of swallowing, but Louis didn’t even notice.   
  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up on his knees.   
  
“Lou? Are you alright?” He asked nervously. Louis was silent. He rolled to his side and brought his knees up to his chest. He noticed the boy's breaths begin to quicken. “Louis look at me, we are not doing this tonight.” Harry sighed. He reached for Louis but the omega jerked away, falling off the bed and onto the floor. He whimpered and curled into himself again.   
  
“Louis you told me you wanted this.” Harry sighed.   
  
“I did.” Louis grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted Louis onto the bed again. He swung the blanket over the omega and walked over to his closet trying to find something for Louis to wear. He finally found a baggy white tee shirt. He knew his pants were too big for Louis.   
  
He tossed the shirt to Louis along with a pair of boxers.   
  
“I feel dirty.” Louis grumbled. He took the shirt and slid it over his head. Harry sighed and tossed him the boxers. He climbed onto the bed and slid them over Louis’s bony legs. He glanced up making eye contact with Louis. He could see the fear in his eyes. He pulled up quickly and sat back, removing his hands.   
  
“You're not dirty Louis.” Harry sighed. He hugged Louis against his chest. The boy did smell of wine and sweat, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. He knew that wasn’t what Louis meant by ‘dirty’.  
  
“Louis? Whats wrong? Talk to me please.” Harry sighed. Louis shook his head, still hiding his face against the alpha's bare chest. The omega stayed silent, which only frustrate Harry more.   
  
The omega felt cold against his warm skin. He wrapped one arm around the boy and slipped his fingers into Louis’s messy hair. He listened to him hum happily as if nothing had happened. It was odd how relaxed Louis was after his freak out.   
  
“Louis we need to talk about this.” Harry sighed. The omegas body began to tense up. He shifted nervously in the alpha's arms.   
  
“Want to try ‘gain.” Louis mumbled. Harry's face formed quickly to a frown.   
  
“No Louis. We just tried and it didn’t go well.”   
  
“I want you.”  
  
“I want you too, but we can’t, not now.”   
  
“I want you.” Louis repeated. The omega began to dig his nails into Harry's shoulders.  Harry sighed and yanked the boy off. He grabbed Louis’s wrists, holding them together.   
  
“I said no.” Harry hissed. “Louis, what happened last time?”   
  
“Thought you are him.” Louis mumbled quietly but Harry understood, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Louis wanted him, but when he reached his peak it brought back memories of Sterling.   
  
Harry pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He was at a loss for words. The omega resting in his lap was scared, vulnerable, and shaking slightly. Part of him wanted to scold Louis for drinking more than a glass, but he knew that would only upset the boy more.   
  
“My stomach hurt.” Louis groaned. Harry chuckled slightly and ruffled the boy's hair.   
  
“You drank too much that is why. You are small you can’t drink as much as us.” Harry explained. Louis nodded, still confused. It made Harry slightly sad that Louis was still so small. He hadn’t gained much weight. He had been progressing then Sterling stole him away and the progress went downhill.   
  
He felt Louis shift awkwardly on his lap trying to get comfortable. His knees pressed against Harry's lower abdomen, but he decided it was best not to say anything seeing that Louis was finally comfy.   
  
“Are you gonna vomit?” Harry asked. Louis thought for a moment before finally shaking his head no. he moved the boy off him and laid him down flat on his back with his legs elevated on a pillow. He placed one hand on Louis’s stomach trying to stop him from shivering. He made a mental note not to let Louis drink again for a long time.   
  
“My tum’ hurt!” Louis groaned arching his back. Harry frowned and moved his other hand using both to hold the omega down. Suddenly the door burst open. Harry jumped and spun around to see Niall in the doorway. The boy looked panicked and he knew immediately something was wrong.   
  
Harry sighed, leaving Louis and followed Niall into the hall.   
  
“Sterling is here.” Niall whispered. Harry's eyes hardened as he clenched his fist. “The boy's went out after them, they haven’t came back yet and -” A loud gunshot echoed through the house. Harry cursed and began to run down the steps towards the porch where Liam stood with the pistol and a pair of binoculars. There was a loud ear piercing howl followed by a low growl.   
  
Liam had shot one of Sterling's boy's. He prayed it wasn’t one of the hounds. Harry pushed Niall aside and hurried out onto the porch with Liam.   
  
“Calum isn’t with their pack, but Michael is hurt. I got one of Sterlings. If they are smart they will flee.” Liam sighed. He reached into his pocket and loaded another bullet just in case. He pointed out at the opening in the trees where the wolves were. “I think he threw out his back he can’t seem to get up.” Liam sighed. Harry squinted, but he couldn’t see well. He held out his hand and Liam handed over the binoculars. He held them up to his eyes and squinted, trying to get a better look. The other wolves had left. The naked boy lay on his stomach with his back arched oddly. There was a human figure lying on the ground. It was obvious Michael was hurt, but it wasn’t deadly considering there were no loud cries. He had changed back to his human form though.   
  
Liam and Harry watched Luke and Ashton begin to try to lure Sterling's pack away from Michael.   
  
“When they are far enough Zayn can drive out the mobile and get him.” Liam sighed.   
  
“I’ll drive out. I don’t trust Zayn with him.” Harry sighed. He could tell Michael was in pain. He wanted to drive out and get him now, but he knew if he did Sterling's pack would rip him to shreds in his human form. Even with a gun, standing on the same ground as them was dangerous.   
  
“Why do you suddenly care about him? He isn’t in our pack Harry.” Liam sighed. Harry handed the binoculars back and shook his head.   
  
“He is hurt on our territory. I’ll wait till they get farther than I’m going to get him. It’s cold out, he will freeze.” Harry grumbled. Liam sighed and nodded.   
  
“Wait like five minutes. I’ll watch from up here. Turn the mobile lights on and take your phone and one of the rifles.” Liam sighed. Harry nodded and went back inside. Liam didn’t like the idea of Harry going out, but he knew it was best. He knew Harry was right. Michael was hurt on their territory and if they didn’t do something Luke and Ashton would be angry. It didn’t seem to be anything major but it was best to get to him sooner than later. 

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He slowly turned his head side to side. The area was empty besides some wolf footprints in the snow. He turned his head towards the trees as a low rumble began to approach. He knew it was one of Styles snowmobiles, the boy's used them a lot to get around the forest quickly during the winter.    
  
He barely could remember what happened all he knew was he was fighting Sterling's pack and he was bitten, the rest was a blur.   
  
He noticed the spots of blood that stained the white snow. His eyes drifted over to the black lump lying beside the trees. It was one of Sterling's wolves, the one that bit him. He felt slightly guilty the wolf was shot, but he knew it was the only way he would have survived. If the wolf had a hold on him longer he would be the dead one.    
  
He closed his eyes again and waited. He was cold. Lying naked in the snow wasn’t helping much either. He shivered as something was wrapped around him, but quickly relaxed when he realised it was a thick flannel blanket. It was warm and fuzzy against his cold skin.    
  
“Michael can you open your eyes? I know you're awake…” Michael cringed. He knew it was Harry holding him. He felt humiliated, he was naked and wrapped up in a blanket like a child. He heard Harry sighed and felt his body lift up in the air. “I know you are awake Michael. He is going back to the cabin and we will look at you there. Harry sighed.    
  
He kept Michael wrapped tightly around the top and placed the red head in front of him on the mobile. He drove fast through the snow trying to get back to the cabin. Michael's breathing was driving him nuts. It was obvious the kid was in pain, but unlike Louis he would never admit that he was actually hurt.    
  
He parked the snowmobile beside the deck and swung Michael over his shoulder. He carried him up the steps to the back porch. The boy was much heavier than Louis. It was odd, he was so use to taking care of Louis and his injuries but Michael was different. Being born and raised and alpha the redhead would never admit that he was hurt unlike Harry's pack. The boy was stubborn.    
  
Harry carried Michael in the house and laid him down on the sofa. It scared him slightly. Michael was a shifter and Sterling still hurt him. If Sterling was strong enough to hurt a bloodhound he could take Harry's pack down easily.    
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, noticing Liam coming down the steps.    
  
“He alright?” Liam called. Harry sighed and nodded. “I bought him clothes, is he awake?” Liam peaked over the side of the sofa and answered his own question. Harry held out his hand and took the boxers from Liam. He moved the blanket and slid them up Michael's legs. They removed the blanket, completely and both alpha's sighed together.    
  
There was a bite on his shoulder. It was easy to fix, it just needed to be cleaned and patched up. T Since Michael was already a wolf it wasn’t a big deal, but it was more the fact that Michael got bit that was the problem.    
  
“I’ll go get the kit.” Liam sighed disappearing into the kitchen. Harry pulled up the stool and sat beside the sofa so he could get a good look at Michael. He pressed the back of his palm against the boy's cold neck, forcing him to open his eyes.    
  
Michael turned his head to the side and squinted at Harry. He used his tongue to wet his lips. He placed one hand behind Michael's back and helped the alpha sit up. Michael cringed as he was forced to sit.    
  
“Grimshaw is with him.” Michael mumbled. Harry clenched his jaw trying not to explode. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.    
  
“What do you mean Grimshaw if with him?”    
  
“They turned him I don’t-”   
  
“How the fuck did they turn him!” Harry yelled. Michael flinched as he sat up. Liam rushed back in the second Harry began to yell. He glared at the alpha and pointed towards the stairs.    
  
“Out. I’ll take care of it.” Liam hissed. Harry glared at Liam for a moment before finally standing and stomping up the steps. Liam sighed and took Harry's spot in front of Michael. “Turn your shoulder towards me.”    
  
Liam kept calm and began to patch up Michael's bite. He had heard what Michael said, but he didn’t want to ask. Honestly he was angry too. He didn’t even understand how Sterling could turn Grimshaw into a shifter, from what he knew the trait was hereditary and couldn’t be transferred.    
  
“He said he got Calum. We need to get him. He said he would hurt him if you don’t back down.” Michael mumbled. Liam dropped his eyes. Sterling still wanted Louis, he wasn’t going down easy. He knew or a fact that Harry loved Louis. The omega slept in his bed and followed him around like a puppy. He also knew that was how Michael and Calum were too. It was like the two alpha's were joined at the hip anytime he would see them. And now Calum was gone.    
  
“You alright?” Liam asked nervously. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He honestly wasn’t but he wouldn’t ever admit that. His head was pounding, his shoulder was on fire, and he was still cold.   
  
“Where is Luke and Ash?” Michael managed to ask.    
  
“They are coming back soon they are leading Sterling away and-” Liam paused as he heard a small sniffle. Michael had hung his head and shut his eyes. He saw a small tear fall and swallowed the lump in his own throat. He hated seeing anyone cry. “Michael, you can-”   
  
“Go away.” Michael hissed. He brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes. “Get out. Go away. Leave me alone.”    
  
“Michael, we are gonna get him back. We can track Sterling-”   
  
“I want him now. I need him back.”    
  
Liam sighed and wrapped the flannel blanket around Michael again.    
  
“Why don’t we go up to your room. You need to rest, they will be back soon.”    
  
Michael nodded and clutched the blanket. He forced himself to stand on his shaky feet and took a small step with Liam guiding him from behind. The older alpha followed closely behind Michael making sure he didn’t fall. He placed one hand on Michael's bare back helping him up the steps.    
  
Liam flipped on the light and almost melted. The boy's had pushed the two twin beds together so they could all sleep with each other. It was the cutest thing Liam had ever seen.    
  
He watched from the doorway as Michael stumbled over to the beds and flopped down on his stomach.    
  
“Do you want the light off?” Liam asked. Michael silently shook his head no. Liam nodded and shut the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Nothing I was writing was really moving the story along. The climax is coming soon but if anyone has any requests for anything to happen in the story i'd love to hear. 
> 
> Comments, questions, and concerns below :)


	14. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis joins Harry in the bath, Louis speaks with Michael, and update on Calum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part of the chapter might be a bit dark, it's about Calum. It's nothing too bad he is just not being treated correctly, is a little ruffed up, and of corse misses Michael.

Harry cracked open one eye as he heard the bathroom door creak open. There was a brief pause before the door slammed shut. Harry sighed and sat up. He shook his head slightly shaking the water droplets off before he slid the glass door open and peeked out of the shower.    
  
Louis stood in the middle of the bathroom holding a fuzzy white towel. He wore only a pair of shorts. Harry frowned. It was morning, Louis knew that Harry took his baths in the morning. He would usually take a short bath, then go and shower.   
  
“I'm in the shower Louis.” Harry sighed. He tucked his head back in the shower and sunk back in the bath. There was a soft patter against the tile floor. Harry groaned and peeked out again. This time Louis had gotten closer.    
  
He looked almost like a lost puppy. He stared blankly at Harry as he rocked on the balls of his feet.    
  
“What do you want Louis?” Harry grumbled. He knew Louis most likely had a shitty hangover. He hadn’t drank much last night himself but the omega was a lightweight. Harry could have a glass or two but Louis had about four so he was wreak.    
  
It was cute in a way, but also quite annoying to Harry. He remembered telling Louis not to have too much. And especially after last night's events he did not have the time to take care of the omega. He honestly didn’t really even have the time to be sitting in the bath.    
  
“Wanted a shower, I feel icky…” Louis mumbled.    
  
“It's my time to shower. You can use your own bathroom.”   
  
Harry remembered the last time Louis walked in on him in the bath. The boy freaked out. That was almost a month ago, but it was still fresh in Harry's mind.    
  
“Can we share?” Louis asked quietly. Harry pressed his lips together and looked down as he thought for a moment.    
  
He had already slept in the same bed as Louis, seen the boy naked, and even sucked his cock. He didn’t know if Louis could recall last night, but Harry remembered every detail.    
  
"Fine get in.” Harry sighed. He sat up slightly, making room for the tiny omega. Louis dropped the towel and lowered his boxers. He gripped the glass door and slipped into the tub, sitting across from Harry. The tub was plenty big enough for the both of them to sit comfortably, but Louis chose to sit far away from Harry and sink down, hiding his body in the bubbles.    
  
“You gonna sit way over there?” Harry held his arms open for the omega to come closer. Louis hesitated for a second before scurrying over to Harry. He happily pushed himself onto the alpha resting his head on Harry's bare chest.    
  
“You are warm.” Harry mumbled. He pressed the back of his hand against Louis’s forehead feeling the temperature. Louis groaned and shook his head, making Harry love his hand away.    
  
“My head hurts.” Louis sighed.    
  
“That's what happens when you drink.” Harry chuckled slightly. Louis shrugged and slumped down, pressing himself against the alpha.    
  
“Do ya’ still like me?” Louis asked. Harry shot back a confused look. “Cause I drank, it’s bad.” Harry sighed and pulled Louis up so he could see the boy's eyes better. He began to understand what Louis probably meant. Sterling must have drank in the past and Louis figured it was bad since Sterling did it.    
  
Harry sighed and shook his head.    
  
“It’s not bad if it’s in moderation, you just drank too much. Just a glass or two is fine.”   
  
Louis nodded happily and laid back down on Harry's warm chest. He wrapped one arm around the alpha's broad shoulders to hold himself up. The boy was still for a moment before Harry felt something prick against his neck. He froze, then began to smile to himself. Louis gave him kisses again just like last night. He chuckled to himself as his eyes softened.    
  
The omega hooked his legs around Harry's waist, letting the alpha lazily kiss his neck. Louis leaned his head on the alpha's shoulder and closed his eyes. He liked having somebody hold him, especially Harry. The alpha made him feel safe and warm.    
  
Harry let his hands drift up and down the boy's body, but he made sure not to go too far, he didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable like last night. He still felt guilty, but he likes to think it wasn’t his fault, it was Sterlings. Sterling was the one who broke Louis. He fucked him up in so many ways. Almost everyday Harry noticed Sterling's effects on Louis.    
  
He removed his lips from Louis’s neck and placed one hand on his back. He placed Louis in front of him again and reached for the shampoo. He squirted some on both of their heads and rubbed it in. Louis sleepily hung his head back, letting it flop to the side.    
He liked the feeling of Harry's hands digging into his scalp. He allowed the alpha to use a cup and rinse the suds from his hair. He smelled just like Harry now, which was a bonus.    
  
He watched Harry begin to was his own suds out, then reach for a brush. Louis tipped his head up and sat back.    
  
“Can I brush it?” Louis asked nervously. Harry paused for a moment gripping the comb. He was protective over his hair. He never let anyone touch it. He cut it himself, washed it himself, and combed it himself. He looked over at Louis slowly and sighed handing him the brush. He moved the omega off his lap and turned his back to him.    
  
“Start at the bottom and don't pull it.” Harry grumbled. He pushed his hair back, letting it hang in front of Louis’s face.    
  
Harry could barely feel Louis pulling his hair. The boy was gentle. It felt slightly relaxing. The alpha tipped his head back, letting Louis comb out all the tangles. It was a repayment sort of. Harry had done so much for the boy in the past week the least Louis could do was help out a little, even if it was small.    
  
He combed the hair straight so it hung off Harry's shoulders. He paused for a moment, keeping the brush still.    
  
“Can I braid it?” Louis asked. Harry frowned slightly and shook his head, handing Louis back a hair tie.    
  
“Pull it up.”    
  
“I think it would look nice braided.”    
  
“Louis…” Harry warned. Louis grabbed the hair tie and quickly pulled up Harry's wet hair into a sloppy ponytail. He followed the alpha out of the shower and handed him a towel.     
  
“My head hurts.” Louis grumbled.    
  
“So i’ve heard.”    
  
“Who told you?” Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Louis didn’t mean to be so clueless he just was sometimes and it was adorable. He followed Harry back into the room and got dressed alongside the alpha.    
  
Harry puts on a pair of his usual black jeans and a dark green tee. He handed Louis a white tee shirt and told him to go find some pants in his own closet. The alpha shooed Louis away and quickly made his bed before making his way down the steps.    
  
“It’s not fucking infected!” Michael hissed jerking away from Liam. The other alpha's glanced over but immediately went back to their own business. Michael had begun to act as Louis did when he first got back the only difference being that the alpha would talk. Liam honestly wished Michael would magically become mute for a while.    
  
Harry watched curiously from the top of the steps. He honestly didn’t understand what Michaels deal was. He knew Michael was hurting, nothing was going well for him. His mate was missing, his pack is dying out, his shoulder is bitten. He felt bad for Michael but sympathy could only stretch so far. Frankly he was focused on one thing. How could Grimshaw be a shifter?   
  
“Just let me look.” Liam sighed. He gripped the alpha's good shoulder and turned the other towards him. He carefully pulled up the gauze and studied the bite. It healed slightly over night, but the wolf had broken the skin.    
  
Liam pulled off the dirty bandages and began to re-wrap Michael's shoulder. Midway Michael jerked back and hissed.    
  
“Fucking hurts!” Michael growled swatting Liam's hands away. Across the room Ashton paused the video on his phone and looked up, trying to see what all the commotion was about. He frowned seeing it was just Michael yelling again.    
  
Harry made his way down the steps and frowned at Michael giving him a warning glare. 

“Just let him wrap your arm Michael.” Ashton sighed before looking back down at his phone. Everything was quiet for a brief moment until there Ashton heard another growl. He sighed and pressed the power button setting his phone off to the side. He began to walk towards the two other alpha's and motioned for Liam to move.    
  
“I know how to wrap, I can do it, he is just being an ass.” Ashton grumbled. Liam happily moved, letting the other alpha wrap Michael's arm. He watched from the side as Michael sat completely still for Ashton. It was slightly annoying to Liam, but he tried not to let it get to him. Afterall he probably was more comfortable with Ashton since they were in the same pack.    
  
Harry walked over to the open sofa and sat across from the boy's. He motioned for Liam to tap Luke since the boy had fallen asleep.    
  
“Harry what are you doing?” Liam sighed. Harry ignored him and marched over to the three boy's.   


"Why the fuck is Nick a shifter?” Harry hissed. “I was told it was inherited-”    
  
“If they turned him to a shifter it was black magic, that is the only way it can happen. It's quite dangerous.” Ashton explained. Harry narrowed his eyes still slightly annoyed. He heard a small thump and turned to see Louis coming down the steps. He glanced at the alpha's before scurrying away into the kitchen, most likely to find some breakfast.    
  
Harry turned back to the three boy's keeping his focus on Ashton, he seemed to know the most.    
  
“It’s a spell that is cast on a ring. We don’t know how to do it, but it can backfire and is very dangerous. It is an old tribal ritual.” Ashton explained. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. “We tracked Calum farther. We think Sterling's cabin is west not south.    
  
Harry turned towards Michael.    
  
“Is your shoulder alright?” Harry asked, genuinely concerned. Michael nodded slowly. It hurt like a bitch, but he knew he could tough it out. The sting would go away after a day or so.    
  
Harry sighed and stood up.   
  
“I need to go get some things done.” Harry said. He paused and looked to Michael. “Behave…” He warned before heading back upstairs.    
  
Michael rolled his eyes and slumped back onto the couch. He rested his head on one of the small decorative pillows and shifted his shoulder. Luke watched him curiously.    
  
“Sure you're okay? Looks painful.” Luke said. Michael peeked open one eye sending Luke a warning glare.    
  
“I’m fine.” Michael grumbled. He closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep. 

* * *

Louis wrapped the tiny blue ice pack in the towel just like Liam had told him to. He peeked out into the living room where Michael slept peacefully on the sofa. He hadn’t ever seen the alpha so calm.    
  
He lay on his back with one hand crossed over his stomach and the other tucked behind his head.    
  
Louis approached the alpha cautiously and stood over him. He reached out and tapped the alpha's arm. Michael's eyes popped open and he blinked slowly letting his eyes adjust to the light. He glared at Louis as he slowly sat up.    
  
Louis stepped back nervously seeing the alpha's angry expression.    
  
“What?” Michael hissed. He narrowed his eyes and reached for the ice pack. Liam had told him earlier Louis would bring him one.    
  
“Brought you an ice pack. Liam said to put it on your shoulder over the gauze.” Louis mumbled. Michael sighed and reached for the ice pack. He placed it on his shoulder.    
  
“Does it hurt?” Louis asked, motioning to the wrapped shoulder. Michael glared at him as if he were stupid.    
  
“What do you fucking think?” Michael hissed. He brought his hand over and rubbed his shoulder. He watched Louis shy away and curl back into himself.    
  
“S-sorry.” The omegas voice shook slightly and Michael felt back for yelling at Louis. He knew the omega meant well. He sighed and pressed the ice against the wrap. He paused and looked up noticing that Louis was still standing there. He wanted to tell him to go away, but that would only make things worse.    
  
“I saw Calum when I was with Sterling.” Louis said quietly. Michael immediately looked up with big eyes.    
  
“Was h-he okay?”   
  
Louis nodded and sat down on the edge of the footstool.    
  
“He was there for about half a year till I left the first time, then he was there again when I came back.”   
  
“Do they hurt him?” Louis shook his head. They didn’t use to hurt him since he was an alpha, but he wasn’t there now so he didn’t know.    
  
“He talked about you a lot. Are you his mate?” Louis asked. Michael nodded slowly, still in disbelief. He wished he could have seen Calum. He thought about him constantly. “He helped me when I was brought back a few weeks ago. He seemed healthy…” Louis trailed off. He didn’t want to tell Michael that Calum was losing weight. Overall the alpha was fine, but he was a captive and Sterling is a cruel man.    
  
“Were gonna get him back. You just gotta believe that it will all work out in the end.” Louis said. Michael gave him a small nod even though he thought differently.    


* * *

“I told you to give him the usual not beat him to death!” Sterling hissed pushing the alpha away from Calum. Calum fell backwards onto the mattress and cupped his hands over his bleeding nose. 

He knew what he did was wrong but frankly he didn’t care. He was hungry so he stole some bread from the pantry. But with his unfortunate luck one of Sterling's minions caught him. He had tried to explain that he was hungry but they didn’t listen. 

“He wouldn’t listen sir, I gave him what you said-” Sterling roughly flipped Calum over and lifted up the white tank to see his stomach. He frowned hovering his fingers over the forming bruises. The blood from his nose was already beginning to stain his tank.

“A slap would have been fine. You can’t even do your fucking job right!” Sterling hissed. He placed himself on the bed next to the injured alpha and pulled the boy up trying to get a better look at him. “He is fucking useless to us now. You never fed him! That was your job! Get out before I beat you even worse.” Sterling warned the alpha. The alpha darted out of the room leaving Calum alone with Sterling. 

Calum laid back watching the alpha walk over to the small sink fill up a cup. The alpha hurried back to him and pressed the dirty cup against his lips. The water was filthy but he took what he could get. 

“Nobody feed ya’ huh?” Sterling asked. Calum nodded still glugging down the water. He heard Sterling mumble something under his breath, he figured someone had just forgotten to feed him. Ever since Louis was brought back to the cabin, Calum had become the packs new punching bag. He wasn’t an omega, but he was the weakest alpha in the house, not that it justified anything.

He was still hungry though. He knew he probably wouldn’t get food anyway since he tried to steal some. They didn’t feed him much there, and if they did it was usually leftovers or stale. 

He felt Sterling press something cold up against his abdomen. He shivered and looked down seeing it was a blue ice bag. 

“Gonna have to fix you up. We need you for the fight. Full moon is soon.” Sterling mumbled. Calum tried to ignore him and focus on the water. For a moment he was silly enough to think that Sterling had some sympathy for him but the man was just worried about winning his war. 

“F-fight who?” Calum mumbled pushing the cup away. 

“Styles. Now drink.” Sterling hissed pushing the cup forwards. Calum shook his head trying to free his mouth. His stomach hurt like hell. He was almost positive he had fractured a rib or something. He was hungry but he didn’t even crave food. The thought of a meal made him want to vomit. 

A small light shined in his eyes. Calum groaned tipping his head away. He noticed Sterling holding up a small flashlight from his keychain. Sterling quickly moved his head back shining the light again. 

“Fuck kid he got you good.” Sterling mumbled running his hand over the crusted blood. Calum wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t need anymore trouble. He was already fucked as it is. He let finally let his eyes ship shut and tried to ignore Sterling. 

“You need to strengthen up kid, take it like a man.” Sterling said. Calum nodded slightly still keeping his eyes shut. 

“Saw your friend.” Sterling mumbled. Calum's eyes popped open. 

“M-Michael?” Calum's voice was quiet. Sterling nodded with a smirk. 

“He’s not much into biting.” Sterling's cold chuckle sent shivers down the alpha's spine. 

“Stay away from him.” Calum hissed. Sterling continued to laugh seeing that the kid was frustrated. He stood up from his place on the bed and looked down at Calum. The boy was breathing heavily and clenching his fists. 

“If you don’t want more trouble I suggest you calm-” He was cut off with a punch to the stomach. It didn’t hurt much, it was more annoying. Sterling grabbed Calum's wrist and snapped it back. Calum screamed at the top of his lungs but Sterling still didn’t let go. 

“Never hit me again.” Sterling hissed. Calum yanked his wrist away and held it to his chest. He let out short panicked gasped trying not to focus on the sharp pain in his wrist. He groaned and fell backwards curling up into a fetal position with his arm to his chest. 

Sterling ran his hands over his face. He regretted breaking Calum's wrist, he was hoping it was a sprain. Calum was no help to them anymore if it was broke. 

“Fucking hell kid just try to breath alright?” Sterling sighed. “You are fine, let me see your wrist.” The boy threw his head back crying out again kicking away from the alpha. Sterling groaned and reached for Calum pulling him off the bed. Calum jerked away and fell onto the floor.

He let out a low his and curled into himself again. 

“Don’t you dare start fucking cry. I don’t want to hear that shit. You are an alpha, act like it.” Sterling hissed. Calum scrunched up his face trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Sterling?” A voice grumbled. Calum didn’t recognise the voice but he really didn’t care much anymore. He didn’t want to open his eyes and find out either. “You are wanted upstairs, I can deal with him.” 

Calum listened to the door slam and the new footsteps approach. A pair of hands grabbed at his sides and lifted him off the ground. He decided not to fight the man, he seemed to be gentle, and probably had food. 

He was laid on his back again and a wadded up blanket was slipped under his head. Sterling never even had the courtesy to give him a pillow. He cringed as something cold and wet dripped down on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see that it was a light blue wash rag. 

He squinted trying to see who was helping him. It was odd nobody helped him before. They usually just gave him food and left. He could see the fuzzy outline of the mans face but no characteristics. 

“Can you tip your head up?” The man asked. Calum slowly forced himself to tip his head up. The man ran the rag along his neck cleaning off the dirt and blood. The rag was pressed against his forehead again and a small stream of water dripped down. He opened his mouth letting the dirty water fall in. He was so thirsty he didn’t care. 

“Oh don’t drink that!” The man gasped. Calum whimpered as the rag was snatched away. He slowly opened his eyes again. He used the back of his hand and rubbed his eyes so he could see better. He turned his head glancing over at the man and paused. 

It was Grimshaw. He was quite confused but the alpha did have water so he didn’t care. He parted his lips and waited for Nick to bring the bottle to his mouth. He drank quickly letting the other alpha tilt up the bottle as if he were a baby. 

“Where Harry?” Calum mumbled. He licked the extra water of his lips.

“He is at the cabin, Luke, Michael, and Ashton are there with us, so it Louis.” Nick sighed. He didn’t want to tell Calum he was banished. He began to try to think of a believable lie. The truth was he attempted to run away but Sterling got him and threatened him. He was mad at Harry but Sterling threatened to kill the whole pack and he wouldn’t let that happen so he agreed to go. He knew Harry would never believe him, and probably never allow him back but he knew it was the best choice. 

He watched Calum move his head oddly. He remembered when Louis came home looking like shit but Calum honestly looked like he lived in hell. His hair was chopped unevenly short and his body was covered in bruises. His muscles had shrunk and he lost a lot of weight. His eyes were also blank. He didn’t have many injuries he just looked broken. 

“Here let's sit you up.” Nick sighed. He placed one hand on Calum's back and forced him to sit up. It was more so the alpha didn’t choke on his water. Calum squinted his eyes and looked at Nick curiously as if he didn’t believe it was actually him. 

“Michael?” Calum asked. Nick nodded. 

“He is okay.” It wasn’t really a lie. He wasn’t about to tell Calum that Sterling bit Michael in the shoulder. Michael was alive and that is what mattered. 

He watched Calum nervously. The boy rolled back and forth on his back oddly. He held his stomach and let out a low whimper. 

“Calum what is wrong?” Nick asked nervously. 

“I’m hungry.” Calum groaned. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out the protein bar he saved from breakfast. He thought it was odd that Sterling fed him but he obviously wasn’t feeding Calum. The alpha was beginning to look almost as skinny as Louis.

He held the bar up and pulled off the wrapper. Knowing Calum he knew the boy would shove the whole bar in his mouth so instead he broke off a piece and handed it to him. Calum ate quickly anyways practically shoving the whole square into his mouth. 

He swallowed thickly and looked back to Nick. He held out his hands for more. Nick broke the protein bar into two more pieces and watched Calum scarf them down. 

He held his hands out for more but the bar was gone. He reached for the water bottle and saw Calum scrunch up his face.

“No, want food.” Calum groaned. Nick sighed and handed him the water.

“When is the last time you ate Calum?” Nick asked fearing the answer.

“Sunday.” Calum mumbled quietly. Nick's eyes widened. It was Tuesday. No wonder the boy was starving. “Want more.”

“I don’t have more now but-” Calum squeezed his eyes shut. He was beyond frustrated. He felt like shit, he was dehydrated and starving. He brought his hands to his face and shook his head quickly.

“Need some energy so I can shift.” Calum groaned. He was weak. If shifters were unhealthy or ill they are unable to shift. Transforming from human to wolf and back takes a lot of energy and Calum hardly had the energy to lift his own head.

He let out a frustrated whimper and curled into himself.

“You don’t need to shift Calum, there isn’t gonna be a war.” Calum looked up slightly confused. “I have a plan to get you back and to get rid of Sterling.” Calum's eyes widened. He wanted to go back. He wanted to see Michael, and Luke, and Ashton, and even Louis. He even missed some of Harry's pack.

He never liked Nick much but he was desperate. He grabbed Nicks arm and brought it to the side of his face feeling the alpha's warmth. He closed his eyes and pretnded it was Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya'll like the little plot twist with Nick. :) thought it was something different. 
> 
> Also this story is not over yet at all but I'm not one to drag out stories. I plan on releasing a new fic soon about a hybrid. It's not really gonna be cliche but I don't want to give too much away ; )
> 
> Comments, questions, and concerns go below :)


	15. He's Not Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on Calum and Nick, Louis is punished, and Harry pepares for the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter...  
> I didn't want to phyically harm Calum but Sterling is still an ass. It's not really a warning but Calum is being starved so look out for that if it's triggering 
> 
> Also Louis is punished in this chapter. I hesitated including it but it does strengthen Harry and Louis's relationship.

Calum watched Sterling slowly stir the cold soup with a mocking smile. The boy anxiously lifted his arms still trying to break the knots. The ropes hurt his injured wrist, but he didn’t dare complain.    
  
He knew Sterling was cruel, but he never thought the alpha would be this evil. The alpha had starved him and was now bribing him with food to get information out of the boy. Honestly at this point Calum would say anything he knew to make Sterling stop, but he knew nothing. The questions Sterling was asking he had no knowledge of.    
  
He watched Sterling scoop up another spoonful of the soup and tip it back into the bowl.    
  
“How many packs does Styles have connections to?” Nick asked smirking slightly. Calum glared at the alpha and balled up his fists.    
  
“I can’t talk to him so I don’t know.” Calum grumbled. There was a sharp slap and his head smacked into the side. He hissed and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder.    
  
“Don’t sass me. I know you talked to Louis while he was here. How many connections?” Sterling hissed.    
  
Calum hung his head and breathed slowly. He wanted the soup. He didn’t care how cold and icky it was he was starving. He lifted his head and looked up at Sterling.    
  
“Um about five.” He mumbled. Sterling frowned and handed the bowl of soup off to another alpha.    
  
“If you are going to bullshit me, you are wasting my time. We will try again at breakfast tomorrow morning.” Sterling grumbled. Calum closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He swallowed thickly as his breaths began to quicken.   
  
He heard Sterling slam the door to the room and begin to talk to someone outside. After a moment of so the door opened again. There was a brief pause before the door slammed shut again and footsteps began to approach.    
  
He felt his wrist begin to loosen and he slowly opened his eyes. A sigh of relief overcame him when he realised it was just Nick. It was odd, he use to be terrified of the alpha back when he would visit Styles but now he prayed for Nick to come see him.    
  
Nick sighed and lifted Calum carrying him across the room towards the mattress on the floor. He sat beside the boy and reached into his pocket, pulling out a sliver wrapped package. Calum's eyes widened when he realised it was food.    
  
Nick ripped open the wrapper revealing a strawberry poptart. He took out one and broke it in half, giving one piece to Calum. He tried to steal food when he could, but it was becoming harder. If Sterling was ever suspicious, he would go as far as looking at Calum's shit to see if the boy was eating. He had done it before and of course Calum got beat for that.    
  
Calum leaned on Nick for support still slowly nibbling at his poptart. Nick felt guilty, he was actually fed there. He could hear Calum's empty stomach attempting to digest the new food. It was obvious Calum was starving.    
  
The boy ate his poptart quickly and even when he was done he looked worse. He scrunched up his face and let out a low groan as his stomach rumbled again. Nick sighed and laid the alpha down on his back.    
  
The door to the room opened and Sterling appeared the alpha frowned seeing Calum curled up beside Nick. Sterling cleared his throat getting Calum's attention. He held up a plate with a few slices of bread and smirked seeing Calum's eyes widened.    
  
“Walk to me.” Sterling ordered. He slammed the door and leaned back against it. He watched Calum push himself up and slowly stumble towards him. He reached for the plate, but Sterling lifted it up holding it higher. He smirked and grabbed a piece of bread, then threw it across the room. Calum quickly scurried over and grabbed the bread eating it off the unwashed floor.    
  
“He isn’t an animal.” Nick hissed glaring at the alpha. Sterling frowned picking up another piece of bread.    
  
“I suggest you hush unless you want to be in his position.” Sterling snapped. Nick looked over to the corner where Calum sat. The boy was shoving the slice of bread in his mouth and eating quickly. He sighed and pressed his lips together obeying Sterling's orders.

* * *

“You are not allowed to curse in this cabin Louis.” Harry sighed. He had much better things to do than punish Louis but he knew it needed to be done. The boy was mouthing off, being a complete ass, and he was not about to get special treatment

“You brought this on yourself Louis.” Harry sighed. He moved his hands up and began to pull down Louis’s joggers leaving the boy in his briefs. “I’ll let you keep these on since it is your first time. I’ll give you ten, then it’s done.”    
  
“I fucking hate you.” Louis hissed. Harry frowned and quickly yanked up on the boy's waistband jerking his body up. Louis whimpered and arched his back.   
  
“Care to say that again? You are up to fifteen now.” Harry warned. He let go of the fabric and let Louis fall back on his lap. Louis groaned and reached to pick the fabric out of his bottom, but his hand was quickly swatted away.    
  
“I’m starting now. Tell me if you need me to stop.” Harry said calmly. Louis had been spanked before but it was much different having Harry punish him. It was humiliating and degrading. He held his breath and waited for the slap.    
  
The slap was hard and made him jerk forward.    
  
“One.” Harry hummed. He gave five more quick slaps counting out each one. He paused before the seventh noticing Louis was beginning to breathe heavier. He sighed and moved Louis up on his lap.    
  
“You alright Lou?” Harry asked. Louis turned his head and glared at the alpha.    
  
“No. I fucking hate you!” Louis hissed. Harry frowned and yanked up on the boy's briefs again making him hush. Louis groaned and flopped down defeatedly. Harry sighed and delivered another several spanks still holding the fabric up.    
  
He let go of the fabric and paused for a moment, letting Louis catch his breath. Earlier he had been tempted to raise it up to thirty, but he knew that was too harsh. For Niall thirty would be fine, but Louis was different. He was like a lost puppy in a way. Annoying but too cute to hurt.    
  
Harry rubbed his hand over Louis’s red bottom and hummed slightly. He delivered five more light spanks and gently fixed Louis’s underpants so they sat right.    
  
“It’s all done Louis.” Harry said gently. He rubbed his hand up and down the boy's back. Louis stayed silent. He lifted the waistband and looked down at Louis’s red bottom. “Do you want lotion Louis?” Harry asked. The omega kept quiet and closed his eyes. Harry sighed. He knew the boy would be difficult, but it was still frustrating. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of aloe.   
  
“I didn’t want to do that Louis.” Harry sighed. Louis continued to ignore the alpha. He tilted his head to the side and allowed Harry to rub lotion on his bottom. It was odd, Sterling never did that for him, not that he expected him to though. Compared to Sterling, Harry was an angel.    
  
“You can’t mouth off to me like that Louis. We show respect in this household.” Harry continued. Louis nodded, hoping Harry would stop blabbering soon. His bottom didn’t hurt that much, but it still stung.   
  
He felt himself being lifted up and immediately began to squirm. He didn’t want to look at the alpha. Harry cupped his chin, forcing him to look up. He immediately closed his eyes avoiding him.    
  
“Open your eyes Louis.” Harry sighed. Louis shook his head, but Harry still kept grip. The was a pause and then Louis felt a breath of warm air hit his eyelids. He flinched, knowing Harry blew on him. Louis opened his eyes and glared at the alpha.    
  
“Are you scared of me Louis?” Harry asked calmly. Louis was silent. He wasn’t scared he was more humiliated and annoyed. He slowly shook his head and closed his eyes again. “You won’t look at me Louis, why won’t you look at me?”   
  
“You just bloody spanked me, I don’t want to look at you.” Louis hissed. Harry frowned and sat back.    
  
“Well if that is the case you can sleep in your own bed tonight.” Harry replied. He picked Louis up and carried him over towards the doorway. He plopped the boy down in the hallway and shut his door. He clicked the lock pretending to bolt the door. He only pretended, though, he knew Louis would come back. 

* * *

Harry cracked open his left eye slightly. He felt the bed sink down beside him and he couldn’t help but smirk. Louis had come back. He heard a small sniffle and paused, then sat up.    
  
Louis had his back turned to the alpha and hugged a pillow over his face. Harry sighed and flipped on his lamp to get a better look. He picked the omega up by the sides and plopped the boy down on his lap.    
  
“Move the pillow Lou…” Harry sighed. Louis shook his head, still hiding his face. The alpha yawned and effortlessly yanked the pillow from Louis’s weak grip. Louis let out a frustrated whimper and threw his head back hitting Harry's shoulder.    
  
“No Louis, we are not doing this tonight.” Harry kept his voice calm. He was exhausted. The last thing he wanted to do was nurse Louis out of a panic attack at three in the morning. He had much on his plate already and Louis being stubborn was just making things harder.    
  
Earlier that night before bed Harry had talked to Liam. The experienced alpha tried to explain that Louis was probably just testing boundaries, but Harry wasn’t having it.    
  
“Louis I need you to talk to me. Tell me what is wrong.”    
  
“I had a bad dream and you weren't there.” Louis whispered. Harry pressed his lips together tightly holding back his sassy comments. Louis had left his room. He chose to sleep by himself. He had the nightmare himself. It was his fault he was punished. To Harry's knowledge he did nothing wrong.    
  
“Well I am here now and you are safe.” Harry sighed. He gave Louis a small kiss on the head and looked down at the omega.    
  
“You won't always be there.” Louis grumbled. “You weren't before-”   
  
“Stop that Louis.” Harry snapped. The boy froze and dropped his head. Harry sighed and pulled the omega tighter. “I’m here now and that’s what matters go to sleep. Wake up on the right side of the bed tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Louis looked down at the tiny silver pistol in his hands. He looked back to Harry then at the gun again and shook his head.    
  
“I don’t want it.” He mumbled, trying to give the pistol pack. Harry frowned and moved Louis’s hands back towards him.    
  
“You need to protect yourself Louis.” Harry sighed.    
  
“I don’t want a gun.”    
  
“We can only shift on full moons, if you want to help you need a gun.” Harry explained. Louis still shook his head no.    
  
“I don’t want to kill people. I’m not a killer.”    
  
“We don’t kill people for sport Louis. If you want to help get Calum back you need to have a gun.”    
  
“I can shift.” Louis grumbled pushing the gun towards Harry again.    
  
“They are hybrids Louis, they are much stronger than us. Shifters are almost three times the size of omegas. They will kill you in seconds.” Harry explained. Louis still tapped his foot impatiently.    
  
“Then why is it on a full moon. That means you are fighting.” The omega crossed his arms over his chest glaring up at the alpha. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his messy waves. He certainly did not like it that Louis was beginning to get sassy with him, but it was a sign that the omega was getting comfortable which is good.    
  
“It is not a battle Louis. We are making a deal and if Sterling doesn’t agree, then we will fight.”   
  
“What is the deal?”    
  
“They have Grimshaw. Under the law, he is technically still in our pack so we will trade him for Calum.” Harry explained. Louis’s eyes glared at Harry in disgust.    
  
“That is cruel. Do you know what Sterling will do to him-”   
  
“He hurt you Louis it is the only option and-”   
  
“No it’s not! My eye healed! I’m fine! Hurting Nick won’t make anything better.”    
  
“We need Calum back Louis.” Harry sighed. Louis shook his head and threw the pistol into the snow.    
  
“Calum wouldn’t want that. He wouldn’t want someone to take his spot. You said you would kill Sterling!”    
  
“It’s difficult Louis-”   
  
“No it’s fucking not!” Louis screamed pushing Harry away. Harry paused and glared at the omega. He stepped forward towards Louis and grabbed his arm.    
  
“Don’t push me and do not curse at me.” Harry warned as his eyes darkened. Louis was silent. The alpha tightened his grip and pulled Louis towards the porch. He picked up the pistol on the way and tucked it in his back pocket.    
  
“Either you shoot this gun now or we are leaving you home tonight.” Harry kept his voice calm. He knew yelling would only scare Louis but he had to be somewhat stern to get his point across.    
  
Louis yanked his arm out of Harry's grip and glared at the alpha.    
  
“I’ll shoot it if you don’t let Sterling have Nick.” Louis said. Harry pressed his lips together. He was cold and wanted to go inside. He honestly didn’t think Louis would have made this difficult. He thought he would just shoot the gun and skip back inside, but of course he was wrong.    
  
“This isn’t a negotiation Louis. I am in charge and I make the deals. You have no say in this matter. Now either you shoot the target and we go inside or I take the gun back and we go inside.” Harry watched Louis nervously look at the gun then back up at Harry. The omega crossed his arms again and shook his head.    
  
“How about you stop being a stubborn bitch and listen to me for once.” Louis hissed. The alpha's eyes hardened as he stepped towards the omega.    
  
“Would you like to repeat that?” Harry whispered. Louis was silent. He hung his head and slowly shook his head no. “Unless you want your bottom spanked I suggest you apologize.”    
  
Louis was silent. He looked back up at Harry narrowing his eyes. The alpha frowned and crossed his arms.    
  
“You are not behaving Louis. Apologize or I will punish you again.”    
  
“I don’t like you.” Louis grumbled. Harry chuckled slightly knowing that was a lie. It reminded him of the first time he had actually talked to Louis in his office and the omega had sassed him. It was annoying then, but now it was slightly cute, but still rather annoying.    
  
“What is your decision Louis? I don’t want to punish you.”    
  
Louis was silent for a moment before slowly lifting his head.    
  
“You are not gonna fix nothin’ by hurting Nick. If he is with their pack he is in danger too. Nobody willingly goes to Sterling unless they are tricked. He is still in your pack and he is in danger. I forgave him, maybe you should try.” Louis hissed.    
  
“It is not that simple Louis-”   
  
“I forgave you, it was quite simple.” Louis interrupted. He pushed up the left sleeve of his jacket and flipped his arm upright and held it out for Harry. The alpha glanced down at the small blister on Louis’s arm where he had punished him about a month ago. He still regretted burning the omega with the cigar, he wasn’t thinking.    
  
“You burned my arm and I forgave you.” Louis said. Harry pushed Louis’s arm out of his sight and shook his head.    
  
“It’s different Louis.” Harry sighed. Louis pulled down his sleeve and crossed his arms again shaking his head.    
  
“No it’s not.” Louis snapped. “You used your alpha voice on me and I forgave you. You threatened to spank me and I forgave you. You yelled at me, you told me you don’t love me and that i’m stupid. I forgave you.”    
  
Harry sighed and reached into his back pocket again, pulling out the pistol.    
  
“Just shoot it one more time and we will go inside.” Harry sighed.    
  
“You are not listening to me!” Louis yelled.    
  
“Shut the fuck up Louis!” Harry exclaimed. The omega jumped back and widened his eyes. Before Harry could blink the boy was already darting back to the cabin. Harry sighed and watched Louis sprint through the snow. He waited a moment before following Louis’s tiny snow prints back to the cabin.   
  
He let Louis take the lead. He easily could have ran and caught up to him, but he wasn’t in the mood.    
  
When he reached the cabin he slowly opened the screen door and kicked off his boots. He hung his coat on the rack and sighed before making his way to the living room.    
  
He immediately made eye contact with Luke and Niall but turned his head. He was met with a disapproving glare from Ashton. He knew every probably was already aware of what happened. Judging by the wet footprints on the ground Louis had most likely run through the house in a hysterical fashion. He sighed and made his way up the steps towards the other boy's rooms figuring Louis ran there.    
  
When he reached the top he could hear faint whimpers coming from Liam and Zayn's room. He sighed and made his way over to the door. Judging by the wet puddle in front of the door it was quite obvious Louis had run there. He cracked open the door slightly and frowned.    
  
Just like he suspected Louis had ran right into Liam's arms. The alpha was rocking him slightly, trying to calm him down. Harry stepped into the room and Liam immediately whipped his head towards him. 

“Out.” Liam mouthed. Harry narrowed his eyes and kicked the door shut with the back of his foot. He walked towards the bed, ignoring Liam's silent protests and placed one hand on the omegas back.    
  
“Louis we need to talk.”    
  
The omega clung tighter onto Liam and frantically shook his head.    
  
“Harry get out, wait till he calms down.” Liam whispered.    
  
“He is my omega Liam.” Harry whispered back. Liam paused and loosened his grip on Louis. He had never heard Harry refer to Louis as his omega.    
  
Liam sighed and moved the omega off his lap ignoring Louis’s protests. He handed the boy over to Harry without hesitation. He eyed Harry and sighed before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.    
  
Harry ran his hands over Louis’s back and began to rock slowly. Louis was quiet but he still sniffled and held back hiccups.   
  
“Why are you so upset Louis?” Harry sighed. Louis slowly lifted his head and glared at the alpha.    
  
“Why the hell do you think?” Louis hissed back. Harry pressed his lips together. It was so tempting to flip Louis over and spank him for mouthing off. He had the power over the omega to punish him, but he knew that would only upset Louis more.    
  
“Don’t use that tone with me Louis.” Harry finally sighed. Louis grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. He pouted for about a minute until he slowly relaxed his body and looked up at the alpha.    
  
“You can’t give him to Sterling.” Louis said quietly. Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.    
  
“Why can’t I?”    
  
“Sterling is a mean man. You don’t know what he will do. He is messed up Harry. Do you really hate Nick that much?” Louis asked.    
  
Harry closed his eyes again and thought for a moment. No, he didn’t hate Nick enough to torture him, but he did need Calum back. He promised Michael, and Harry has never broken a promise. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly.    
  
Louis stared back at him nervously.    
  
“You g-gonna spank me n-now?” Louis stuttered. Harry slowly shook his head now and reached for Louis bringing the boy onto his lap again.    
  
“No, you are right, we will find another way.” Harry paused and nudged the omega making him look him in the eye. “But if you ever sass me again, I will not hesitate to spank you, understood?”    
  
Louis nodded quickly and hid his face back into Harry's chest. The alpha sighed and wrapped an arm around the omega. He had to think of a new plan now. 

* * *

The night of the full moon approached quite quickly. Harry would never admit it, but he was quite nervous. He didn’t have much of a plan. Sterling was somewhat cooperative in agreeing to meet with him, but only at night. Harry thought that was odd, but he let it go.   
  
It was finally agreed that on the night of the next full moon the two packs would meet at the northernmost end of the forest. Even though it was roughly about seventy miles away, which meant an hour's drive Harry agreed.   
  
Liam glanced over at Harry finally seeing that the alpha was alone. He walked over slowly and leaned up against the counter.   
  
“What are you going to do about Grimshaw?” Liam asked curiously.   
  
“He is dead to me.” Harry grumbled. He picked up the stack of papers and walked over to the empty kitchen table scattering the files. Liam chuckled dryly and followed Harry taking a seat across from him. The other alpha glanced up and glared at him. “It’s not up for discussion Liam. He is not my concern-”  
  
“Technically his is still part of our pack. The only way to banish him is if he left willingly, killed another pack member, or did something equally as horrible.” Liam said. He leaned on the table and narrowed his eyes getting the other alpha's attention. “You need to learn to forgive people Harry. Louis has already forgiven Nick and-”  
  
“I forgive people by forgetting them. He left, he is done.” Harry grumbled.   
  
“Louis left, you went after Louis.”   
  
“That is different.” Harry hissed.   
  
“Why because he is an omega?”   
  
Harry lifted his head and glared at the other alpha he squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his fist on the table.   
  
“ENOUGH!” Harry growled. Liam crossed his arms unamused.   
  
“Your alpha voice doesn’t work on me Harold.” Liam grumbled. Harry closed his eyes again and leaned back in his own chair. “Louis believes Grimshaw is in danger. He thinks that Sterling took him, and if that is the case he is in danger.”   
  
“He isn’t my concern if he isn’t in my pack.” Harry sighed. He released his clenched fist and looked over at Liam.   
  
“Under law he is still in this pack Harry. He is in danger. Just rescue him, then banish him.” Liam said seriously.   
  
“Technically under those shitty rules the word of the head alpha is law in this pack.” Harry sassed back mocking Liam's serious tone. Liam glared at him and set his hands on the table again. “Why do you care about Grimshaw? Since when do you care about his well being?” The alpha asked suspiciously. 

The truth was Liam honestly didn’t give a shit about Grimshaw. Even though under law the alpha was still apart of his pack after all the shit Grimshaw had caused over the years he considered him banished. But unlike him Louis cared about Nick for some reason he didn’t understand. 

“I don’t, but Louis does.”    
  
“Why?”    
  
“Because unlike you he cares about other people even if they have hurt him.”    
  
“He doesn’t care about Sterling.”    
  
“Sterling is an exception.” Liam sighed. He looked at Harry seriously and leaned onto the table. “Louis wants you to help Grimshaw. If Nick doesn’t harm us tonight you should do the right thing. I obviously can’t force you to help him, but I hope that you make the right choice.” Liam said. He pushed his chair back and headed out the door shutting it forcefully. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want Grimshaw dead or alive? I am not going to say if he is a good or bad character because I don't want to spoil anything but I can't decide if I want him dead or alive. So please tell me below. 
> 
> Questions, comments, and concerns go below too!


	16. Dead Or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a fight scene in this chapter. It is not too graphic but this is a warning.
> 
> Also the boys shift in this chapter. I included pics of what they look like because I found some cute wolf pics so enjoy!

Louis felt the pistol rub against his side. He had clipped the pistol on his right side just like Harry showed him. He was ready if he needs to fire, but he really hoped he wouldn’t. He wasn’t concerned about the killing factor, he would kill Sterling in a heartbeat. The thing that concerned him was his poor aim. He could shoot, but his aim was quite shaky.   
  
He could see the boy's clearly from his spot. He was ordered to stay back in the van with Niall. They had guns just in case, but were instructed to only shoot if they or the pack was in danger. They had a limited number of silver bullets and could not afford to  waste a shot.   
  
Louis sighed and looked out at the pack. He wished he could fight with them, but he knew it was safer this way for both.  
  
With Sterling's man being shifters it was quite an unfair advantage to the regular wolves and especially to an omega.   
  
He noticed Luke, Michael, and Ashton had already shifted into their wolf forms. Louis always like to look at wolves. He found shifting quite interesting. When a regular wolf shifts they take the most distinct characteristics such as hair and eye color and morph them into their new form. But for shifters like the blood hounds and Sterling's pack, they were hybrids. When they shift, they do not take characteristics rather the pack looks as one. For instance, Luke, Calum, Ashton and Michael all are bloodhounds so they have rusty red fur and copper colored eyes. They were also bigger than an average wolf since they were shifters.   
  
Sterling's men look much scarier they have jet black fur and red eyes.   
  
The three red wolves stood behind the other boys. Harry stood in the middle with Liam and Zayn each on one side.   
  
Just as he began to think it was a no show there was a soft patter coming from the woods. The figure of a man appeared, followed by three other large men and two wolves. One of the men dragged a smaller boy behind him that was quickly realised as Calum.   
  
Michael's eyes widened, but Liam held out his hand warning Michael to stay back. He knew Sterling was using the boy as bait.  
  
Calum was pushed forward and fell into the powdery white snow. The boy had been beaten and from what he could tell starved. It looked like Calum had just woken up from a restless nap. His short hair was tousled and his eyes barely opened. His head flopped to the side and he stared blankly ahead. He wore nothing more than a thin oversized tee shirt and a pair of loose black boxers. He looked freezing standing out in the cold.   
  
Michael stepped forwards, but Liam grabbed a chunk of his fur yanking him back.   
  
Louis and Niall watched nervously from the van as Harry stepped forward facing Sterling. The alpha was noticeably taller than Harry, and stronger too, but not by very much. Their strength was quite even besides the fact that Sterling is a hybrid shifter.   
  
Harry cleared his throat and looked to Sterling.   
  
“We can make a deal.” Harry offered. Sterling chuckled dryly and crossed his arms. He gave a curt nod telling him to continue. Harry shifted nervously between his feet. “I will exchange you one thousand acres of our territory for Calum.”   
  
Sterling laughed coldly and shook his head. He looked past Harry and narrowed his eyes staring at Louis.  
  
“I want the omega.” Sterling said.   
  
“Not gonna happen.”   
  
“I don’t want to fight. Give us back Calum and we will leave your pack alone.” Harry said.   
  
Calum listened to Harry and Sterling negotiate for a moment before he finally tuned out. He made eye contact with Michael. The red haired boy stared back at him. He mouthed something Calum didn’t understand.   
  
Suddenly Calum was yanked up and dragged towards Sterling. He whimpered as he was roughly handed over.   
  
“Why do you want him? You are just hurting him. He is a kid, let him go.” Liam argued. Sterling smirked slightly and yanked Calum making the boy stand. He let go of Calum making the boy fall down onto his knees.   
  
“And why do you want him back?” Sterling hummed. He kicked his foot out and nudged the boy making him fall onto his elbows. “He can’t even hold himself up, he is too weak. He is worthless now.”   
  
Liam glared at Sterling and clenched his fist. He couldn’t believe how heartless the alpha was. He looked back to Harry then back at Calum.   
  
“We will give you the pub.” Harry said. The other boy's froze in disbelief. They knew how much Harry loved the Rose Pub. Even though it was closed for the season it was still their biggest source of income, and the fact that Harry's grandfather passed the pub down to him made it more special.   
  
Sterling laughed coldly and shook his head. Harry glared at the alpha and stepped forward. He let out a low growl as a warning. Sterling's men began to get closer protecting their head alpha. He noticed Nick coming up to Sterling's side and closed his eyes preparing to shift. He squeezed them tighter then froze.   
  
At the same time both alpha's jumped and shifted into their forms. Their human clothes tore and fell down in the snow.   
  
Louis’s eyes widened. He knew it wasn’t time to daydream, but [Harry](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/24/d2/46/24d246222017089656e732a1c35da34d.jpg) was beautiful in his wolf form. Unlike Sterling the alpha actually had some color and character to him. His fur was a variety of browns and blacks and his eyes were still a beautiful green.  
  
He noticed the other boy's had shifted too. Honestly they all were quite beautiful, even in their dangerous form. In [Zayn's](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-l33eze8-4E4/V0npCCaIqaI/AAAAAAABBZU/9E0-cPYOFY8ltI1PN_Ak-TdhMdazta8vwCLcB/s1600/ScreenShot6858.jpg) place stood a dark brown wolf. He was about the same size as [Liam](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/73/32/3e/73323e1aa130253730369b1571f0c7a6.jpg) whose fur was colored a lighter brown.   
  
Suddenly a loud shot rang through the air breaking Louis’s day dream. There was a loud howl and a low growl. Louis’s eyes widened when he realised what Niall had done. One of Sterling's alpha's laid in a pool of blood. Harry knew they were fucked.   
  
One by one Sterling's men began to shift and dart at Harry's pack. Harry didn’t hold back, he ran forward and began to attack.   
  
Niall noticed Calum lies in the middle of the field. He was being trampled by the other wolves. He slowly put down his gun and placed it in Louis’s coat pocket. The other omega gave him an odd look, but Niall puts his finger to his mouth warning him to hush.   
  
“Shoot them all. There are ten alive. Shoot only the black shifters.” Niall instructed. Louis bit his lower lip nervously.   
  
“I don’t have a good shot.” Louis said quietly. Niall sighed and looked back out at Calum again.   
  
“Do you run fast?” He asked. Louis thought for a moment and nodded. Niall sighed and took the pistol from Louis. “Run and get Calum and come straight back.” Niall said. Louis swallowed thickly and nodded. He knew he was fast, but he didn’t know how fast he actually was.   
  
He ducked down into the van leaving Niall on lookout duty. He climbed into the back and quickly stripped down. The only downside of being of wolves was when you shifted you lost your clothes but luckily Niall had fought ahead.   
  
Niall knew [Louis](http://www.pcnen.com/portal/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/vuk_snijeg.jpg) would get in trouble for shifting but he didn’t say anything. He waited for a moment until he noticed a smaller light brown wolf running towards Calum. He gripped his pistol and watched the omegas every move just in case.   
  
Louis was tiny and quick so he managed to pass Sterling's men. He avoided Harry knowing his alpha's would be quite angry with him. He knew he would get in trouble, but he also knew he needed to help Calum.   
  
He noticed a clump in the snow and ran directly to it. He knew it was Calum. The boy was smart, he had curled into a fetal position to protect himself. He ran over and nudged the boy with his paw, but there was no reaction. He tried again a bit harder. Calum slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the wolf blankly. Louis nudged him again, but the boy still made no attempt to move. The omega began to wonder if he couldn’t.   
  
He moved his head down about to nudge the boy again when he heard a faint growl behind him. He froze for a moment, seeing Calum's eyes widen with fear. Slowly he turned back and now he knew why Calum was afraid. A large wolf with jet black fur stood before him. His gums were foaming and his eyes had darkened.   
  
Louis backed up slowly moving away from Calum so the boy didn’t get hurt anymore than he already was.   
  
Like he expected the wolf followed him. His body was pushed forward anticipating the attack. The wolf let out a low growl and step towards him making Niall move back slightly. He wanted to howl for help but he knew that would only attract the attention of the enemy.   
  
The two black wolves began to lurk closer. They kept their bodies close to the ground. Louis backed up more trying to secure his footing. One of the wolves let out a low again. He lunged back slightly before springing forward pronouncing on Louis. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and howled loudly for help. 

* * *

He fell back into the snow and turned his head to the side. He could see the blurry image of a grey wolf running towards him. He closed his eyes again and heard two loud shots ring through the air. There was a loud howl followed boy more shots. Louis let his eyes slip shut again and he turned his head back towards the other side. He paused, noticing a figure lying in the snow.   
  
It was known that if a wolf had a major injury, they would shift back because of lack of energy. Judging by the stream of blood leaking from the man's thigh he assumed the wolf was shot. He noticed the man's head move slightly and paused squinting to get a closer look.   
  
It was Grimshaw.   
  
He paused, trying to think clearly. Grimshaw couldn’t have attacked him, he had grey fur and his attackers had black fur. He knew Grimshaw wasn’t the attacker. Nick had grey fur…   
  
Then it hit him, Grimshaw pushed him out of the way. He was the only grey wolf in the pack. Grimshaw saved him.   
  
  
  
  
Everything was quiet. There were no more howls or cries it was just silent. But it was also freezing. His body shifted and he paused, realizing someone was holding him. He sniffled and realized it was harry. He could smell the alpha's distinct shampoo.   
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. The alpha didn’t look down and continued talking.   
  
“Think he is awake Haz.” Louis heard. He turned his head slowly to see Liam's blurry face looking back at him. Harry hummed already knowing the omega had woken up. He had noticed the change in breathing. Harry looked out at the snowy field and sighed, seeing the pile of bodies.   
  
“I want them all burned.” Harry instructed. He reached into his coat pocket fetching a lighter and tossed it to Liam.   
  
“There are all in the pile-”  
  
“I see one left.” Harry snapped, turning towards the body lying in the spot where Louis was lying a few minutes before Harry found him. Liam frowned seeing who Harry was talking about.   
  
“He is alive Harry. We don’t burn the living.” Liam hissed. He tossed the lighter back to Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry caught the light in one hand and narrowed his eyes. He pushed Louis into Liam's arms and began to walk towards Nick's body.   
  
“Kill him and I will leave the pack Harold.” Liam warned. Harry immediately stopped walking and turned back to look at the alpha.   
  
“If he did it once he will do it again.” Harry hissed before turning back in the direction of Nick. Liam handed Louis off to Zayn and ran after the alpha.   
  
“He pushed Louis out of the way Harry! He saved him!” Liam yelled.   
  
“Doesn’t fix what he did in the past.” Harry mumbled.   
  
“You can’t be mad at him forever, Harry!” Liam yelled. He finally caught up with Harry and stood beside him looking over Grimshaw's body. The alpha's eyes were barely open. His lips parted slightly and his leg twitched. His left leg was bent oddly and covered with blood.   
  
“I watched him Harry. Just help him, then let him go. I’ll take care of him.” Liam sighed. Harry rolled his eyes looking down at the injured alpha.   
  
“I don’t pity him, he got what he deserved.”   
  
“I’m bringing him to the cabin Harry.” Liam sighed. Harry rolled his eyes and began to head towards the pile of bodies.   
  
“Your funeral.” Harry called.   


* * *

 

Calum slowly opened his eyes. It was foggy. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, but it was no use. He let out a deep sigh and felt like something was off. He opened his eyes again and jerked. There was a needle in his arm with a tube attached to a bag of fluid. He began to reach for the tube, but his hand was quickly grabbed.   
  
“You have a fever Calum we need to keep that in.” Someone said. He turned to see a man with a friendly round face and scruffy ginger hair. He fluttered his eyes, repeating the mans words in his head. He had a fever.   
  
He noticed his stomach wasn’t growling for the first time in months. He smelled clean and had a fresh pair of clothing.  
  
He slowly turned his head to the side and looked around the room. The walls were a dark oak color with matching log floors. He noticed the large set of bookshelves on lining the back wall. He evidently knew where he was. He as at Styles Cabin. He was safe.   
  
He turned his head up at the doctor and licked his dry lips.   
  
“Michael?” He asked nervously. The doctor nodded and motioned to the left side of the room. Calum turned his head and couldn’t help but smile. The alpha was curled up on a wicker chair with a thick blanket covering him.   
  
“He fell asleep waiting for you.” The doctor explained. Calum nodded slowly trying to take it all in.   
  
“And sterling is-”  
  
“Dead.” A voice cut him off. He turned to his right to see Harry standing in the doorway. The alpha held a Styrofoam cup in one hand with a lid and straw. Calum prayed it was for him, he missed food.   
  
The doctor unhooked the iv seeing that Calum was awake. He quickly slapped a piece of thick gauze over the opening and stood up. He exchanged eye contact with the alpha for a brief moment before swiftly exiting the room.   
  
Harry closed the door and took the doctor's spot. Calum stared at the alpha curiously. He looked slightly different. His hair was longer, but his clothing was the same. He wore a half buttoned white blouse and a pair of black jeans.   
  
Unlike Harry, Calum had changed a lot. Harry didn’t see the boy much before he went missing but he knew what Calum looked like. He was mildly buff, not to an extreme, but he had some muscle to him. He noticed the boy's dark brown hair was choppy and his collar bone stuck out.   
  
Harry showed Calum the Styrofoam cup. He uncapped the lid moving the straw inside showing Calum the thick liquid.   
  
“It’s just ice, milk, powder, and fruit.” Harry explained. He stirred the straw around slightly mixing it before capping the lid back on. Calum happily took the drink and began to suck on the straw. He watched Harry curiously, wondering what he was going to do. From what he could remember Harry was quite unpredictable. One minute he was happy and smiley and the next he was the exact opposite.   
  
He sipped the drink and stared past Harry out the window. He liked being able to look out at the snow. It was a nice change from the dark room he had been locked up in for the past month or so.   
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly, getting Calum to look at him again. Before Harry could speak Calum pulled his drink back.  
  
“Why are you here? You could have given the drink and left. You want something from me, what is it?” Calum asked. Harry frowned narrowing his eyes.   
  
“I do not always want something Calum.”   
  
“So you are just sitting here out of the willingness of your heart? I doubt it.” Calum rolled his eyes and leaned back on the pillows taking a small sip. Harry sighed and crossed his legs.   
  
“Was Grimshaw a captive or did he join willingly?” Harry asked. Calum swallowed thickly and set his drink down for a moment. He wiped his lips on his sleeve.   
  
“Captive. He just appeared out of nowhere, I don’t know how Sterling got him, but it wasn’t willingly.”   
  
Harry nodded slowly. He fiddled with his hands beginning to feel slightly bad.   
  
“He isn’t bad Harry. He helped me there. He would sneak me food and take the blame if I got in trouble. He helped me just like I helped Louis when Sterling had him.” Calum explained. Harry nodded again. He hung his head slightly and sighed.   
  
“Is he alive? I heard Liam saying you want him dead-”  
  
“I am not a monster Calum.” Harry snapped. “He has caused problems in the cabin for a long time it is a tough decision-”  
  
“You can’t kill him!” Calum screamed.   
  
Across the room Michael jolted awake hearing Calum scream. He saw Harry beside the bed and frowned. He threw the blanket off himself and marched over to the alpha. He pointed to the door.   
  
“Out.” Michael hissed. Harry laughed coldly as he stood up. He brushed off his jeans and stepped back.   
  
“You are not killing him!” Calum continued. He sat up quickly, but immediately fell back with a groan. Harry swallowed thickly watching Calum. He could tell the boy was getting upset.   
  
Michael placed his hand on Harry's back and ushered the alpha out of the room. Harry could have easily fought back, but he decided it was probably best if he left.   
  
Michael slammed the door shut and hurried back to Calum's side. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Calum while he was awake yet. He was beyond happy to see the boy's dark brown eyes and plump cheeks. Even if his eyes were blank and his face was flushed, his mate still looked beautiful.   
  
He couldn’t even find the words to tell him how happy he was. Michael reached out and wrapped his arms around the thinner alpha engulfing him in a tight hug. Calum giggled slightly and squeezed Michael back.   
  
“I really missed ya’.” Calum mumbled hiding his face in the crook of Michael's neck. The alpha chuckled and nodded. He swallowed thickly.   
  
“I really missed ya’ too.” Michael whispered. He held onto Calum for another moment still hugging the boy tight. There was a soft sniffle and Michael lifted his head. He noticed Calum's eyes beginning to fog over. He sighed and grabbed a tissue from the side table.   
  
“Don’t cry Calum.” Michael sighed. “Don’t think about what happened, we are together now. It’s a happy time.”   
Calum shook his head.   
  
“I’m just really happy.” Calum whispered. Michael blurted out a laugh that came out way too loud. He covered his mouth and sniffled slightly, feeling the tears prick at the corners of his eyes.   
  
“Me too.” He whispered.   


* * *

 

Harry caught Ed at the top of the steps. He stopped the doctor and looked at him curiously for an update.   
  
“We wrapped his leg and removed the shards of silver. It didn’t cut too deep, so he should heal in about a -”  
  
“Not him.” Harry grumbled. Ed frowned and tugged at his coat slightly annoyed with the alpha. But he didn’t dare anger Harry. He could tell the alpha was already quite upset his omega was hurt.   
  
“He was bitten on the left side of his torso. It will heal up. I cleaned it and wrapped it for you.” Ed explained. “He is in your room, on your bed, he was asking for you.”   
  
Harry nodded and made his way up to his own room leaving Ed behind. The doctor sighed and continued down the steps.   
  
When he opened the door he almost melted. He was beyond angry with the omega for not listening to his clear instructions, but the boy looked so cute.   
  
Louis was curled up in the middle of his bed hugging a pillow to his chest. He wore nothing more than a white tee shirt and a grey pair of briefs. Harry smirked to himself as he began to unbutton his own shirt. He tossed it in the hamper and slipped off his jeans replacing them with a pair of sweats. He climbed in bed next to Louis trying not to wake him up, but the boy's blue eyes immediately popped open. He stared blankly at Harry for a moment, letting his vision adjust.  
  
The boy sat up quickly and began to tug at Harry's messy bun. The alpha frowned and sat up. He reached for the table lamp and looked over to the boy.   
  
Louis held his hands over his chest and groaned.   
  
“I told you to stay in the van no matter what.” Harry sighed. Louis hung his head.  He knew the alpha was disappointed in him, he was too. He was given such a simple order and didn’t even follow it. Harry sighed and pulled the tiny omega onto his lap. He knew yelling at him would help nothing. The boy was already injured as it is.   
  
“My side hurts.” Louis said quietly. Harry raised a brow as his way of saying “I told you so”. He knew the omega just wanted to help Calum but still it was dangerous. Niall shouldn’t have let Louis go. Harry made a mental note to have a long talk with Niall later.   
  
“It’s all my fault.” Louis mumbled. He hugged the pillow to his chest again dropping eye contact. Harry sighed and sat up. He flipped on the lamp light and turned back to Louis. “I should have never left. Everything is my fault. People died because of me and-”  
  
“They were bad people Louis. None of this is your fault.” Harry sighed.   
  
“I killed him.” Louis whispered..   
  
“He was a bad person Louis.” Harry sighed. Louis stayed silent, still hugging the pillow. He didn’t really know how to handle it honestly. He could tell Louis was guilty, but didn’t understand why. After all that evil alpha did to him why would he feel guilty?   
  
“I’m going to hell.” Louis grumbled. Harry frowned and reached for Louis pulling the boy onto his lap.   
  
“You re not going to hell Louis.” Harry sighed. The omega stubbornly shook his head.   
  
“I feel guilty, i’m not use to kill people like you.” Harry frowned and tightened his grip on the boy.   
  
“I don’t kill for sport Louis. I kill if my pack is in danger. We were in danger and you shot him. You did the right thing.” Harry said calmly. He was slightly insulted that Louis just accused him of being a murderer, but he decided to forget that comment.   
  
“Nick was shot because of me.” Louis said quietly. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He honestly could care less about Grimshaw at the moment. His main focus was Calum and his own pack. Even though Nick was technically a part of his pack he still didn’t care.   
  
“It was just bad aim Louis. Nick isn’t mad at you.” Harry sighed. He didn’t know if Grimshaw even knew that Louis had fired the gun, but he definitely was not about to tell the alpha. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. I don’t want you to think about it anymore.”  
  
“That is what murderers do.” Louis grumbled. Harry frowned again and placed one hand on the omegas back.   
  
“Do you regret it?”   
  
“Regret what?”   
  
“Saving Calum.”   
  
“No but-”  
  
“Sterling had to die Louis, he was evil.” Harry explained.   
  
Louis kept silent. He didn’t regret it one bit, but he still felt insanely guilty. He hated Sterling with all his heart, but he also hated the idea that he started a war and killed someone.   
  
“If you don’t regret it you shouldn’t feel guilty Louis. Sterling is gone now, I don’t want you to think about him again.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Make me forget.” Harry looked down at the boy's soft face. His mouth was relaxed and his eyes were still sleepy. “Make me forget about Sterling. Be my alpha.”   
  
Harry didn’t know how to respond. He had never formally referred to himself as Louis’s alpha before the night when Louis cried in Liam's arms. He acted like Louis’s alpha though. He protected him just like an alpha would.   
  
Harry nodded and gave Louis a small kiss on his forehead.   
  
“Are you my alpha?” Louis asked. Harry smirked slightly and leaned back, placing his head on the pillow. He pulled Louis along with him laying the omega on top of him.  
  
“I’ve been your alpha.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments questions and concerns below. I love to read your thoughts and ideas


	17. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits with Nick, Louis gets jelous, and update on Calum

Harry nervously opened the door to Nick's room. He hadn’t stepped foot in there since Grimshaw had left. The alpha was lying on his back with no covers. He wore a pair of boxers and a tee. His leg was wrapped up so his wound wasn’t infected. He seemed peaceful for once.   
  
Even though he was shot he still looked better than Calum. His skin wasn’t flushed of color and there was meat on his bones.   
  
He grabbed the swivel chair from the desk and wheeled it towards the bed. He didn’t get too close, just close enough so Nick could hear him.   
  
The boxes he had packed with Nick's belongings still   
  
He watched Nick for a moment listening to his slow breaths as he slept. He finally reached and gave the alpha a small nudge. It wasn’t much, but it managed to get Grimshaw to stir slightly.   
  
The alpha slowly opened his eyes, but immediately closed them again and wetted his lips before giving it a second try. He turned his head and was quite surprised to see Harry sitting beside his bed. There was a distance between them, but he was there, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Nick moved his arms back and pushed himself up so the pillows piled against the headboard to support his back.   
  
“Is he okay?” The alpha asked nervously. Harry was shocked that was the first thing to come out of his mouth. He expected the alpha to curse him out or ask for food, but instead he was concerned about the boy's. “Calum is he alright?”   
  
“He has a fever, but he is gonna be okay.” Harry explained. Nick nodded and let his body sink into the pillows. Harry watches the alpha nervously before finally shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Are you doing okay?”   
  
Nick could hear the nerves in Harry's voice. He noticed the alpha's sea green eyes soften just slightly.   
  
“As good as I can be after being shot in the leg.” Nick replied. Harry cracked a small smile, but it immediately faded away.   
  
“Louis didn’t mean to, you know he -”  
  
“I know that. Just teasing.”   
  
Harry nodded and dropped his eyes. He didn’t like looking at Nick. He felt like this was his fault too. They were both such stubborn alpha's, alike in so many ways but so different too.   
  
He finally looked up when he knew Nick had looked away. The alpha's head was turned away from Harry and towards the large window on the left wall.   
  
Harry couldn’t help but notice the tiny bruises on Nick's body. There was one on his side and another on his collar bone. He cleared his throat loudly, getting the alpha to look at him again.   
  
“Who gave you those?” Harry asked. Nick looked at him as if he were stupid. It was obvious who gave him the bruises. “I mean why did he hit you.” Harry corrected.   
  
Nick sighed and adjusted himself till he was finally comfy.   
  
“I snuck some food for Calum and got caught.” Nick explained. Harry looked him in the eye, making sure he wasn’t lying. “I’m not the monster you make me out to be Harold. I am nothing like Sterling.”  
  
“I never said that -”  
  
“I know i’ve made mistakes and I own up to my mistakes unlike you.” Nick continued. “We are very alike, the only difference is I take responsibility for my actions.”   
  
“Don’t talk to me as if I hurt you.” Harry snapped. Nick glared at the alpha.   
  
“I don’t want to argue -”   
  
“Then stop.”   
  
Both boy's stared past each other. They had more comments to say build up in their minds, but knew it would only cause things to escalate.   
  
“I want to see Calum.” Nick finally said. Harry nodded and pushed himself up.   
  
“I’ll get him for you.” Harry said. He was dying to get out of Grimshaw's room. He bolted out the door and down the steps towards Calum's room.   
  
They had put Calum in the same room Louis stayed when he was injured. Calum didn’t mind, though. He would much rather sleep on the futon than Sterling's old mattress.  
  
He found Calum curled up beside Ashton. The alpha had his hand placed on Calum's back and patted him softly.   
  
“Nick wants to see Calum.” Harry announced. Ashton gave him an odd look. He knew Nick was with the alpha at Sterling's but it was still odd that the two had bonded. He knew it was nothing romantic, more just friendship, but netherless it was still quite odd.   
  
“I’ll take him.” Ashton said. Harry shook his head.   
  
“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Harry sighed. He looked down at Calum. The boy looked like a kitten. He was dressed warmly with a pair of Zayn's joggers and a oversized white crewneck. There was some color to his skin but not much. His cheeks were still flushed and his eyes were still surrounded by dark circles.   
  
“I’ll bring him right back. Nick would just like to see that he is okay.” Harry explained. Ashton sighed and released his grip on Calum. He watched nervously as Harry picked up the boy and let his head rest against his shoulder.   
  
“Bring him back alright?” Ashton asked. Harry chuckled and nodded.  
  
He carried Calum up the steps and towards Nick's room. He held his breath and turned the knob just like before. Nick was already sitting up on the bed waiting for him. He smiled softly when he saw Calum. He looked sad but still happy.   
  
He sat on the chair like before, but placed Calum on his lap this time.   
  
“He isn’t awake.” Nick said sadly.   
  
“He has a high fever.”   
  
“Can I talk to him at least.”   


* * *

Harry sighed and handed Calum over as if he were a baby. Nick set the boy in his lap, letting him curl up in a ball.   
  
“What is his fever?” Nick asked.   
  
“About 102. It’s high, but not too high.” Harry sighed. Nick nodded and began to run his hand up and down Calum's back just like he would at Sterling's. Harry watched the two boy's.   
  
He had seen Michael care for Calum so much. He had even seen Luke and Ashton help out even though he wasn’t their mate. He never expected to see Grimshaw care so much for the alpha, especially a bloodhound.   
  
Calum slowly blinked, trying to focus on Harry. He lifted his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious he still felt sick. He was barely even awake. Calum held his hands over his stomach and stared blankly at Harry. He closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling.   
  
“Is he eating all right?” Nick asked. Harry lied and nodded. The truth was Calum was eating fine, but he didn’t hold much of it down. Since he had a fever most of it would just come right back up.   
  
Nick saw right through Harry's lies and looked down at the alpha. He rested one hand on Calum's stomach, making the boy began to squirm. He quickly took his hand away, then looked back to Harry.   
  
“You lied. He is ill.”   
  
The alpha squirmed slightly and closed his eyes again. He wanted to go back to sleep. He liked being asleep. Took his mind off things and gave his body time to heal.   
  
“I didn’t think you wanted all the details -”  
  
“I know the bloody details! I took care of him!” Nick hissed. Harry glared at the alpha. He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to yell back at Grimshaw. Instead he shook his head and looked past Nick focusing on the wall behind him.   
  
“It is just a fever. He will be fine.” Harry sighed. Nick swallowed thickly and looked back down at the younger alpha. The boy had already fallen back asleep. He used the corner of his bed sheet and wiped the beads of sweat from Calum's forehead. Harry watched curiously. He began to wonder if maybe Nick had changed.   
  
“How long can he stay?” Nick asked. Harry shrugged and leaned back in his chair.   
  
“Till the boy's want him again, probably.”   
  
It was awkwardly silent again. It never use to be so tense before everything happened.   
  
Nick cleared his throat loudly, trying to get Harry's attention again.   
  
“I know it probably means nothing, but I wanted to say I’m sorry for the way I acted. I fucked up and regret what I did.” Nick said. Harry nodded and looked down at his own hands.   
  
“I’m sorry too.” He mumbled. Nick hummed. He didn’t catch what Harry said. “I said i’m sorry too.” Harry said a bit louder. Nick nodded nod looked back down at Calum's relaxed face.   
  
“I found an apartment a few towns over. I was going to look at it, but then… yeah, you know what happened.” Nick sighed. “I can give you the address to ship my stuff and -”  
  
“You don’t need to leave Nick.” Harry sighed. The alpha gave him an odd look. “I’m not letting you leave unless you want to . You are still part of the pack.”  
  
“Do you want me to leave though?”   
  
Harry was silent for a bit. He was split. He wanted him to stay, but he didn’t want anymore drama. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, before they met Sterling, before they found Louis, and before Calum went missing.   
  
“I want you to stay.” Harry sighed.   


* * *

Louis walked quickly down the hallway. He didn’t know why, but it seemed he had an extra pep in his step today. He noticed the light in Nick's room was on and the door was cracked open slightly. He knew that was where Harry had to be hidden.    
  
He had been gone for a while now so Louis figured it was alright to check on him.    
  
He skipped over to the door and peaked through the crack. He expected to see the back of Harry's head, but instead he saw something else. Nick was curled up against Harry on the bed. The alpha had his arm wrapped around him protectively.    
  
Louis swallowed thickly and took a step back. Harry was cuddling with Nick and not him. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists before finally letting out a small whimper. He darted down the hallway towards his room.    
  
He threw himself on the bed and let out a loud sob. Niall could hear him next door and immediately came rushing in. He picked the omega up and pulled him close to his chest. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong, but he could tell Louis was quite upset. The boy was shaking and sobbing.    
  
“Take deep breathes Lou, you are alright.” Niall sighed. He began to rock slightly running his hands up and down Louis’s back.    
  
Liam heard the commotion from down the hall and made his way into the room. He saw the omega curled up on Niall's lap and sighed. He hated seeing people cry.    
  
“What happened?” Liam asked. He scooped up Louis and placed him on his own lap. Niall shrugged.    
  
“He just ran in crying so I tried to calm him down.” Niall said quietly. Liam nodded and looked down at the omega.    
  
“What's wrong bud?” Liam asked. He reached down and brushed the fringe from Louis’s eyes. The omega shook his head and buried his face in the fabric of Liam's pants. The alpha sighed and pulled him up forcing eye contact.    
  
“Harry was cuddling with him.” Louis sniffled.    
  
“With who?”   
  
“Nick!”    
  
Liam frowned and closed his eyes. He knew that wasn’t true. Louis must have misunderstood. He could see why the omega was upset though. He held Louis for a few more minutes before handing him off to Niall.    
  
“I’m going to go check it out.” Liam whispered. Niall nodded and watched his alpha make his way out of the room.    
  
Liam walked past the stairs and towards Nick's room. The light was on and the door was cracked open slightly just like usual. He peeked in and sighed. He knew Harry well and it was obvious nothing sexual was happening. From the looks of it Harry had just fell asleep beside Nick. He figured Nick had probably been upset and Harry had tried to comfort him.    
  
He sighed and made his way into the room. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. Harry sleepily followed Liam into the hall wondering what the alpha needed. Judging by his stern look he knew it was important.    
  
“Louis saw you two together.” Liam sighed. “He thinks you were cuddling.”   
  
“We weren't!” Harry exclaimed.    
  
“I’m not accusing you of anything.” Liam frowned. He certainly did not like the tone Harry was using. “It probably looked like you were cuddling to Louis. He is quite upset.”    
  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his curls.    
  
“Where is he?” Harry asked. Liam motioned down the hallway towards Louis’s room. Harry nodded and began to walk towards the room. He noticed the door was open slightly, but not enough to look in.    
  
He could hear the omegas soft sniffles. It broke his heart. He hated to hear Louis cry. It killed him inside.    
  
He took a deep breath and cracked open the door.    
  
Louis was curled up against Niall hiding his face in the fabric of the omegas jumper. Harry cleared his throat, making his presence known. It was cute that the omegas were cuddling, but not this way. He knew Louis was upset.    
  
“I would like to speak with Louis.” Harry said. Louis pulled his head away from Niall and glared at the alpha.    
  
“Piss off.” Louis hissed. Harry took a deep breath. Niall looked to Louis then back at Harry. He certainly didn’t need Harry being mad at him. The older omega quickly scurried away, leaving Louis alone with Harry.    
  
Harry scooped up his omega and sat down on the bed with him.    
  
“Lou? Can you look at me love?” Harry asked softly. Louis shook his head and sniffled. Harry sighed and patted the boy's fluffy hair. “I wasn’t doing anything with Nick. He was upset so I gave him a hug and he asked if I would stay for a bit. It was nothing romantic Louis.”    
  
Louis was still silent. Besides a few sniffles and hiccups. 

He knew Louis was upset, but he didn’t want to explain his emotions. He didn’t even understand them himself. He was certainly not in love with Grimshaw though. He was just thankful that the alpha had saved his omega and Calum. It was nothing more than that. 

He sighed and looked down at Louis who was still ignoring him like a stuborn child. 

* * *

He gave the boy a small pat.    
  
“Louis? Are you listening?” Harry asked.    
  
“You are a fucking liar.” Louis hissed. Harry frowned and slapped his hand down on the boy's bottom making him yelp. The sniffles stopped for a moment and Louis let out a broken sob. He began to push up trying to get away from the alpha.    
  
“NO!” Louis wined. Harry sighed and rubbed his hand on the boy's bottom. He regrets spanking him, it obviously scared Louis.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry sighed. He cupped the omegas cheeks lifting the boy's head. “I want you to look at me Louis.” He said softly. Louis obeyed, but only because he was scared. “I am your alpha, i’m not gonna hurt you. I love you very much.”    
  
“You were with Nick…” Louis mumbled. Harry sighed and let go of Louis.    
  
“It’s not romantic -”   
  
“Then what is it -”   
  
“Complicated.” Harry sighed. Louis nodded slowly trying to understand. He could tell Harry's apology was sincere. He gave the alpha a small hug and leaned head on his shoulder. Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall, letting Louis cuddle with him.    
  


* * *

Calum hummed and tilted his head. He batted his eyes at Luke keeping his focus on the can of beer.   
  
“No, it will make you sick.” Luke sighed. Calum slumped back and pouted crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Luke was right, but he didn’t care. He would kill for a glass of beer.   
  
For the past few days he had been kept on a strict diet consisting of foods with high protein and carbs. It was certainly more food than he received from sterling but he still felt hungry.   
  
“I can get you something.” Ashton offered. “Do you want juice or a soda pop?”   
  
“Can I have water?” Calum asked. Ashton nodded and happily made his way into the kitchen.   
  
It had been about a week since Calum returned. Things were already going back to normal, sort of. Nick stayed in his room and came out sometimes to watch television or get food. Calum stayed close to his own pack, especially Michael. He would make exceptions for Louis and Nick though, but otherwise he kept to himself.   
  
His fever had gone away after a few days. He still felt weak but he was getting better. Overall he was much happier and healthier. Nick was too. His leg was still healing, but he could walk, using crutches of course.   
  
“You are staring again.” Calum mumbled, making eye contact with Michael. The alpha blushed and looked back down at his hands. Luke smirked and took another swig of his beer.   
  
“Just happy to have ya’ back.” Michael said quietly. Calum chuckled lightly agreeing with the alpha.   
  
Calum turned his attention over to Luke and began to talk about their plans for the upcoming weekend. Michael managed to sneak a few more glances at the alpha while he was distracted . He still couldn’t believe Calum was rescued.   
  
Ashton returned quickly with a bottle of water for Calum and took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. He gave the younger boy a small smile before looking back over at the other alpha's and exchanging concerned looks.   
  
“Stop acting like that around me.” Calum grumbled. He took a small sip of water and set the bottle to the side. “Stop acting like you need to walk on eggshells around me.”   
  
The other boy's were silent. They continued to glance at each other.   
  
“You are still doing it!” Calum hissed. Ashton finally sighed and looked over at Calum.   
  
“We are just worried about you.”   
  
“I’m fine.” Calum snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the others. Since he got back they were extra careful around him. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. Back when his pack would rough house and tease each other. They were like brothers now his pack acted like over protective parents. Especially Ashton.   
  
“We just want you to heal -”  
  
“I’m fine!” Calum growled. He clenched his fist trying not to explode. Luke frowned in Ashton's direction.   
  
“Ash, maybe we should lay off a bit.” Luke suggested. The oldest alpha rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs, leaving the others behind. Calum sighed and slumped back tipping his head to the side.   
  
The room was silent. They knew Calum was mad, it was obvious. Michael sighed and stood up. He looked back at Luke and motioned for him to follow. Both alpha's slowly made their way over to Calum. Michael sat beside him and Luke sat on the stood.   
  
“I don’t want to talk.” Calum grumbled.   
  
“I know, but we do.” Michael said. Calum rolled his eyes and leaned back waiting for the lecture. “He cares a lot about you. He just wants to protect you.” Michael sighed. Calum nodded, knowing it would make the awkward conversation go faster. He listened to Michael's chiche advice and promised to behave.   
  
After a while Luke flipped on the tv and they began to watch a game of Football. Calum zoned out and focused on other things. He studied the various decorations in the room and the photographs. After a few minutes he noticed Zayn carrying a boy down the steps. As he got closer Calum realized it was Louis. This got the other alpha's attention too.   
  
“Is he alright?” Calum asked, noticing that the omega was sleeping. Zayn nodded and walked over towards the empty sofa. He set Louis down and sighed.   
  
“Have you seen Harry?” Zayn asked. The other alpha's slowly shook their heads. They could hear the concern in Zayn's voice. It was obvious something was wrong. Luke stood up and walked over towards the omega. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead, feeling for a temperature. He didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary.   
  
“I think he might be going into heat early.” Zayn sighed. “Maybe early next week or in a few days. He is acting … odd.”   
  
“The new moon is for a week or so, though.” Luke said. Zayn nodded. He knew that already. All omega went into heat during their birth month. On the night of the new moon according to their birth month.   
  
“Yes but it can happy early, if they feel something…” Zayn hinted. The boy's looked at him blankly, not understanding. Zayn rolled his eyes and frowned. “He is in love. It’s happening earlier.” Zayn finally said. The alpha's made a sound of realization that made Zayn chuckle.   
  
“So is Harry going to take him?” Michael asked. Zayn shrugged and looked down at Louis.   
  
“I don’t know if he knows about Louis.”   
  
“What about Louis?” A voice asked. Zayn jumped and spun around.   
  
“You need to stop sneaking up on me.” the alpha chuckled nervously. He took a step back, but Harry has been already one step ahead. He grabbed the alpha's wrist and yanked him into the kitchen.   
  
“What is wrong with Louis?” He hissed. Zayn yanked his hand away and rubbed his fingers over his bruised wrist.   
  
“Could try a gentler approach next time.” Zayn grumbled. Harry crossed his arms, glaring at the alpha. Zayn rolled his eyes and copied Harry's stance. “His heat is soon, you know that.” Zayn sighed. Harry nodded. “You should take him someplace away from here. It might be easiest.” Zayn explained.   
  
Harry knew he should listen to Zayn. The alpha was experienced and had dealt with omega during their heats. Harry had helped Niall before, but not too much. He just waited with him until Liam and Zayn got home.   
  
“Where should I take him?” Harry finally asked. Zayn thought for a moment.   
  
“There is the cottage we took Niall too, but that is quite far. You could just get a hotel. He would like that.” Zayn suggested. Harry nodded. He liked the idea of a hotel, that way he didn’t need to cook or clean. A mini vacation for him too, even if it was just for one night.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had writers block. Please give me some ideas to keep the story moving a bit. The end isn't too soon but there is a while. I have things planned but im kinda stuck. Sorry it's short. Comments questions and concerns below


	18. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat begins

The omega scrunched up his face and let out a soft whimper. He arched his back oddly pushing his bottom up.    
  
“What do you need Lou?” Zayn asked nervously. Louis quickly shook his head and flopped back down. He rolled to his side and hugged his legs against his chest. “I can’t read your mind. You need to tell me what you want.” Zayn sighed. “Do you feel sick? Does your stomach hurt?” He knew what Louis wanted, it was quite obvious. The bulge in his pants was the biggest hint. But he wasn’t going to give it to him.    
  
Niall glanced over at the two from his own spot on the sofa across from Louis. He knew Louis was in heat. It was his birth month afterall.    
  
“What do you want me to do?” Zayn asked. Louis moved his head and peered up at the alpha. He frantically began to tug at the hem of his jeans.   
  
“I want you.” Louis whimpered. Zayn sighed and shook his head.    
  
“I’m not your alpha Louis-” Zayn began. He sighed again running his fingers through his hair. “I’ll call Harry alright? He will be back soon.” The omega whimpered again and closed his eyes.    
  
“Just help him Zayn!” Niall groaned. He was tired of listening to Louis’s whimpers. He could tell the omega was uncomfortable. He was hard on and it had to hurt waiting like that. Especially when the feeling didn’t go away.    
  
“Harry will murder me if I touch him.” Zayn hissed. Niall glared at his alpha and set down his book. He got up from his seat and walked over to the two. Louis stared up at him helplessly with big eyes.    
  
“I’ll help him then.” Niall hissed pushing his alpha aside. He hovered over his fellow omega and let out a deep sigh. “Do you want help Louis?” He asked nervously. The boy nodded quickly and began to pull at the hem of his pants again. Niall sighed and bent down so he could slide them down. Louis jerked slightly since it wasn’t Harry. Even though it was Niall, he still felt scared.    
  
“Aw you're okay Louis. Just stay still alright mate?” Niall said gently. Zayn watched curiously from his seat. His omega lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the boy's cock taking it all in. His head bobbed up and down with the boy's movements.    
  
Louis looked sleepy. His eyes were heavy and his lips parted slightly. He stared blankly up at the ceiling letting out small whimpers. He hoped that Harry would be home soon or at least Liam. he didn’t like watching his omega suck the other boy's cock. Even though it was quite hot.    
  
The younger omega lets out a sharp whine and bucked his hips up spilling into Niall's mouth. Niall pulled away and swallowed thickly before wiping the back of his hand on his sleeve.    
  
Louis stared up at him blankly. The other omega sighed and looked over to his alpha. Zayn got the hint and took out his phone, sending Harry a quick text.    
  
“You alright Louis?” Zayn asked. Louis turned his head to the side and focused on the alpha. He felt sleepy and slightly dizzy. He still felt horny though. Niall helped slightly but not much. He wanted his alpha. He just wanted Harry to come back.    
  
Zayn ushered Niall away to go get cleaned up. He made a quick stop at the kitchen picking up a soft towel, then went back over to Louis. He wiped the mess from Louis’s belly and set the rag to the side. He gently pulled back up the boy's briefs and joggers.    
  
“You want your blanket?” He asked. Louis nodded and watched the alpha cover him with his favorite quilt. Zayn watched the omega making sure he was alright. Eventually he found the boy on his lap with his head leaning on his shoulder. The omega certainly was nice to cuddle with, even if he wasn’t his. He liked the smaller boy's body heat and his soft heartbeat.    
  
He began to rub circles into the boy's back just like he would for Niall. He loved Louis like a brother and would do anything for him. But he knew Louis belonged to Harry and he would never betray his friend.    
  
  
Zayn waited beside Louis for a few hours. Niall had gone to shower and take a nap and some of the other boy's came down to keep him company. He had talked with Ashton and Calum for a while. They were the only two he could stand the converse with.    
  
Louis somehow managed to stay asleep for the past few hours.    
  
When he heard the sound of the front door click he was slightly relieved but also quite nervous. In the few hours that Louis slept, he had three boners. He could hear Harry's footsteps and mentally prepared himself for the alpha. He didn’t know how Harry would react to Louis going into heat early. He knew that Harry planned to take Louis somewhere more private, but that obviously wasn’t an option now.    
  
Harry peeked into the living room and noticed Louis lying on the sofa with Zayn beside him.    
  
“Tried to come home quick. How is he?” Harry asked nervously.    
  
“He is horny. Niall helped him out earlier then he went to sleep.” Zayn explained. Harry nodded slowly and knelt down next to Louis.    
  
“I’m gonna take him up to my room.” Harry sighed. Zayn nodded and motioned for the alpha to go ahead.    
  
“Well you two have fun.” Zayn smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and reached for his omega picking the boy up. He let him rest his head on his shoulder. He knew the boy liked that.    
His warm breaths tickled against Harry's neck. He was becoming slightly horny himself.    
  
He began to climb up the steps still holding Louis tight. Louis moved his head slowly letting his lips rub against the alpha's neck. Harry cringed slightly, trying to control himself.    
  
“Wait till we get to the room babe.” Harry managed to say through his clenched jaw. Louis hummed happily and began to dig his fingers into his alpha's shoulders.    
  
He had originally wanted to take Louis to a hotel, away from the others. That way they wouldn’t be disturbed, but obviously that wasn’t an option now. He didn’t like the idea of the other boy's being home, along with the bloodhounds too. They all knew what Louis and Harry were doing upstairs and there was no denying it.    
  
He set Louis back down on the bed and sighed. His omega was distraught. There were beads of sweat running down the sides of his face. His cheeks were flush and he just looked anxious in general. He obviously was not comfortable.    
  
“Harry?” Louis whispered. Harry hummed in response and pushed the boy's hair from his eyes. “I don’t like it.”    
  
Harry sighed and nodded.    
  
“I know love. I’m gonna make you feel better alright?” Harry said softly. He knew Louis was nervous, he had spent the past few years with Sterling, he had the right to be terrified. Harry was beginning to come to terms with that. It still hurt his feelings slightly, but he knew it wasn’t his fault. All he could do was show Louis that he is safe.   
  
He carried Louis up to his room and laid the boy on the bed. Louis slowly opened his eye and gave the alpha an odd look. Harry decided to ignore it for a moment and he moved towards the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. He knew they would need it.    
  
“What ‘ya doing?” Louis asked nervously. Harry turned and showed the boy the bottle of lube. “Why?”    
  
Harry's heart broke slightly as he began to realise Louis had never had proper sex before. With Sterling he never had sex, he was raped, and not gently either.    
  
He sighed and lubed up quickly.    
  
“I’m gonna take care of you Lou.” Harry whispered.    
  
“Why?”    
  
“Because I love you.” Louis nodded, still unsure about the alpha's words. He lifted his bottom up and waited anxiously  for Harry to begin. He felt something soft poke gently at his hole before slowly sliding in. He thought it was odd Harry was moving his fingers in and out, but it felt nice so he didn’t question it.    
  
Harry slowly began to add more fingers. By the third Louis was becoming impatient. He bucked his hips up again making Harry's fingers go deeper. Harry frowned at him and put one hand on the boy's chest pushing him back down.    
  
“Louis you need to wait.” Harry sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you. I need to prep you first.” The omega looked up at him oddly. Sterling never prepped him before, nobody had.    
  
He added one last finger and watched his omegas face. Louis was still anxious. He was past the verge of tears.   
  
After a minute or so he finally decided Louis was ready. He pulled out and moved up, placing the boy's legs over his shoulders. Luckily Louis was flexible.    
  
“You want this Lou?” Harry asked for the last time. Louis glared at him.    
  
“Yes! Just fucking do it.” Louis hissed. The alpha frowned and gave Louis a small pinch.    
  
“Don’t be a brat.” Harry warned. He lined himself up with the omegas hole and slowly pushed himself in. Louis began to whimper softly. It scared Harry but he could tell by the boy's face he was happy.    
  
“Does it hurt?” He asked. Louis quickly shook his head.    
  
“Feels so nice.” He purred. Harry chuckled and continued to keep his rhythm.  He listened to the boy's moans and whimpers still worried he was hurting him. He wasn’t overly large, but he was a decent size and Louis didn’t get much prep.    
  
“You doing alright Lou?” He asked. The boy nodded slowly. “Use your words love.”    
  
“Y-yes sir.” Harry frowned at the boy.    
  
“Don’t call me sir. My name is Harry.” He sighed. The two boys stopped talking for a few minutes and focused on the sex. Harry did his best to please Louis. Judging by the moans and whimpers coming from his omega he figured he was doing good.    
  
It hurt slightly, but he didn’t want to tell the alpha that, he felt so good inside him. He wanted Harry to fill him up.    
  
Harry looked down at the boy and sighed. He was already beginning to leak and they had barely started. He began to speed up his movements trying to please Louis.    
  
“Can you look at me?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. “You are allowed to cum. I’m not gonna be mad Louis.” Harry sighed. The omega slowly opened his eyes peeking up at his alpha.    
  
“I can?” Louis asked quietly.    
  
“Yes. Why would I not let you?” Harry sighed. He watched Louis focus his eyes and squeeze them shut again. He let out a small wine and released his load spilling onto his chest and the sheets.    
  
Harry pulled out slowly, not breaking eye contact with Louis. He needed to know his omega was okay. His omega looked stressed. He was covered in a mix of sweat and tears.    
  
He reached over to the nightstand grabbing a spare towel. He immediately wiped off Louis’s dirty stomach and cock. He noticed the discomfort on Louis’s face.    
  
“What's wrong love?” He asked. The boy lifted his head and slowly climbed up on the alpha. He pressed himself against his warm chest. “You want to cuddle loe?”    
  
Louis slowly shook his head. He closed his eyes slightly and slumped his back. 

“I feel dirty…” He mumbled. Harry sighed and ran his hand through the omegas feathery hair.    
  
“You want to get cleaned up?” He asked. Louis nodded happily and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. The alpha began to carry him towards his bathroom.    
  
He set his sleepy omega down before beginning to fill the tub with warm water. He decided to be extra kind today and poured a generous amount of rose scented bubble bath into the tub.    
  
He stopped the water once it was filled and turned back to Louis picking the boy up carefully.    
  
“Ohh bubbles?” Louis giggled. Harry couldn’t help but laugh and nod. He let Louis stand and watched him happily crawl into the tub. The omega sat down and submerged himself in the bubbles. He sat still for a moment before looking up at his alpha. “Want you to come in.” He pouted sticking out his lower lip like a child. Harry sighed and looked at the tub.    
  
“I can sit right here.” He mumbled. Louis’s pout turned to a frown and he folded his arms.    
  
“No! Want you with me.”    
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. The omega immediately sunk deeper into the bubbles knowing he had raised his voice with his alpha. Harry sighed slipped his pants off immediately catching the boy's attention. He motioned for Louis to move over and the omega happily obeyed. He sat down in the tub and let Louis lean against him. The boy snuggled against his chest pressing his lips against Harry's collarbone. The touch sent shivers down the alpha's spine. He bit his lower lip nervouslyly trying not to make a sound. He didn’t want the feeling to stop.    
  
Never before in his life had he felt this way. It was the most marvelous feeling he had ever experienced. He never thought that somebody could make him so happy but now he understood what people actually felt when they claimed they were in love.    
  
He let his hand dip down and rest on the patch of skin above the boy's pelvis. He noticed the boy's cock was poking up out of the bubbles. He was slightly confused. How could Louis be hard already? They just had sex.    
  
Harry sighed and pulled his boy closer, letting him rest against his chest.    
  
“Do you want me to get something to help you? I have toys for your bottom.” Harry offered. His omega slowly shook his head and curled his hands cupping the alpha's shoulders. The boy's long nails dug into his shoulders and he cringed slightly.   
  
“Hurts Louis.” Harry hissed, using his free hand to push his claw like fingers away. Like he predicted Louis whimpered and tried to grab again, but Harry grabbed his wrist before he could. “You need to trim your nails. They hurt Louis.”   
  
Louis groaned dramatically throwing his head back, which made the alpha frown. He was quite unamused with the boy.    
  
“Don’t think I won't punish you Louis.” He warned. Louis nodded slowly and rested again, his chest again not scratching. The alpha's larger hand wrapped around his length and he grinned.    
  
He let out a soft moan and curled into himself. The touch sent shivers down his spine. Normally with Sterling he felt so dirty, but Harry made him feel other things. He felt loved and wanted for once and he loved it. He craved the positive attention.    
  
“You are so nice to hold pup.” Harry whispered, giving the boy a small squeeze. A tiny moan slipped out and the alpha chuckled as Louis blushed. He continued to stroke the boy knowing he loved it.    
  
Louis was silent for a good fifteen minutes before he began to squirm again when Harry tried to remove his hand from his cock. He sighed and quickly placed it back where Louis like it giving his boy a small squeeze.    
  
The boy hummed happily and arched his back, making Harry chuckle. After that Louis was silent for another moment or so before he began to squirm again. He got himself situated placing his head on Harry's arm and his bottom on his thigh.    
  
“Do you love me?” Louis asked quietly. Harry was taken back by the question. What would make the omega think otherwise. He sighed and looked down at his boy.    
  
“Of course I do Louis.”    
  
“No, I mean, do you want to spend your life with me. Just us, forever?”    
  
“I do like you-”    
  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Louis hissed. He stubbornly pulled away from his alpha and folded his arms over his chest. He furrowed his brows and stuck out his bottom lip glaring at Harry.    
  
“You don’t look cute when you frown Love.” Harry sighed. Louis continued to glare at the alpha.    
  
“Louis come here.” Harry sighed. The omega shook his head and slouched back. It wasn’t much of a struggle for Harry to grab the boy and pull him onto his lap. He moved his hand in small circles on the boy's back trying to calm him down. He wanted him to relax. He eventually moved his hand down, resting it at the top of Louis’s bottom.   
  
“I love you Harry.” Louis said quietly. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. He let out a small breath and slowly opened his eyes again to find Louis staring up at him.    
  
“Do you love me Harry?” The boy asked. Harry bit his lower lip nervous. He remembered the day he had met Louis. The boy was covered in bruises, he wore oversized clothes, and was scared out of his mind. He thought Louis was annoying, and distracting, but something told him he had to help the boy, so he did. He never planned on falling in love, you Louis, but he did. Life just happened that way and there was nothing he could do to change the way he felt.    
  
He looks down at Louis and sighed. “I love you Louis, I don’t ever want to lose you again. I want to stay with you forever because you are the part of me that i’ve been missing.”    
  
Louis smiled and gave Harry a small peck on the cheek.    
  
“I really love you.” Harry chuckled and nodded. 

"I really love you too.”    
  
“Really?”    
  
“Really.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short. I just moved into college and i'm a lazy bitch lol. But there is more to the heat and will be coming soon!
> 
> comments questions and concerns below!


	19. Two Hearts In One Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...

A warm breath tickled the hairs on the alpha's neck. He frowned and straightened his back slowly opening his eyes. A pair of dusty blue eyes stared right back at him. The alpha frowned and turned over holding back a yawn.    
  
“What Louis?” He grumbled, trying not to sound too harsh. It was the middle of the night the last thing he wanted was to be woken up, even if it was by his omega.    
  
The boy whimpered and began to tug on Harry's arm. He frowned and sat up. Louis jumped back slightly scared of Harry. The two stared at each other for a moment before Louis crawled towards him again snuggling up against his chest. Harry sighed and wrapped one arm around the boy.    
  
“What do you want pup?” He sighed. Louis was silent. He hummed happily beginning to play with Harry's messy waves. The alpha frowned and moved his hand away. “Why did you wake me Louis?” He asked again rephrasing the question.    
  
Louis stuck his bottom lip out pouting slightly. He rested his head back on Harry's shoulder and put his arms at his sides. He nervously began to tug at the hem of his white tee.    
  
Harry let his eyes trail down the boy's body. He eventually made his way back up to the boy's dusty blue eyes. He moved one hand back, slipping it under the tee shirt. He began to try and feel for anything odd. He didn’t understand why Louis woke him. He moved his hand around to the front beginning to feel. Then he remembered. He had forgotten his omega was in heat.    
  
He sighed and began to move his hand up and down pumping Louis. He was becoming slightly aroused himself. The alpha knew his boy was sleepy. Louis had his head leaned against his chest and his eyes were heavy. Heats were supposed to be magical and romantic like all alpha's and omega's imagined, but it wasn’t always the case. It usually is that way for a while until one partner of both get tired and can’t keep up with their urges.    
  
Harry bit his lower lip and began to jerk Louis faster. He didn’t want Louis to doze off with a his cock hard. He knew it wasn’t comfortable for his boy. There was a small sniffle and Harry paused, glancing at the boy.    
  
“What’s wrong Louis?” He asked nervously as he continued to stroke. The boy's body tensed and he arched his back “Do you hurt Louis?” The boy nodded quickly pushing himself closer. There was another sniffle followed by a loud gulp. Harry froze, realizing what was happening. He quickly shook his head.    
  
“Louis, you are alright. I am going to help you.” He said calmly moving the boy off his lap. He moved the pillow under his head and began to remove his briefs all the way. He didn’t want Louis to breakdown. He figured it was memories of Sterling again. He assumed that maybe in the past he wasn’t given proper help during his heats and was having flashbacks.    
  
He moved over Louis forcing eye contact.    
  
“What do you need? I can give a blowjob, continue to jerk you, I can fuck you, I can do whatever you need.” Harry offered. Louis stared up at him opening his eyes slightly. He relaxed his body tipping back his head.    
  
“Blow.” Louis grumbled. Harry nodded, understanding what the boy wanted. He lowered his head and took the boy in his mouth. It didn’t take long at all for Louis to cum. It concerned the alpha slightly, but not much. He swallowed every last drop licking the boy clean.    
  
He finally was able to lift his head and looked down at his omega. Louis was shaking slightly. His eyes were shut and his lips parted. His bottom hurt and his legs tingled slightly. He just wanted to sleep, but his body wouldn’t let him. He was exhausted.    
  
The heat was more enjoyable with Harry than it was with Sterling but he felt icky. Even after his bath and change of clothes he felt guilty and dirty and used. Those were the main three. He felt that way a lot after any sexual activity. He felt more loved with Harry as his alpha, but the process of his heat reminded him of Sterling, and he felt the same.    
  
“Can you look up love?” Harry asked, tipping the boy's chin. Louis groaned but he complied. He tipped his chin up slowly opening his eyes to look up at Harry. The alpha sighed and pulled the boy's briefs back up.    
  
“You need sleep.” He sighed, shaking his head slightly. Louis stared back blankly. He knew that, but he couldn’t seem to rest. He began to tug at his alpha's arm again trying to get him to hold him. After a few minutes Harry finally gave in and held the boy to his chest. He honestly didn’t understand how anyone ever could have harmed Louis the boy was so tiny and innocent, that was until he opened his mouth. But he was a good kid.    
  
He began to rub the boy's stomach again trying to calm him but it wasn’t working. He knew it wasn’t just heat this time, Louis was upset, he could tell. The boy had balled his fists and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He placed a hand on the boy's chest.    
  
“Louis, you need to breath you are alright.” He said calmly. Louis shook his head. “I’m helping you. I made you feel nice Louis nobody is gonna hurt you.” He continued to whisper kind words to Louis trying to calm him down.   
  
He remembered the first time he had met Louis and the boy had freaked out. It was quite similar to this. He was frozen in an odd state of shock, he shook slightly and his eyes were blank. It scared Harry then and it still scared him now.    
  
He began to rock with Louis again holding one hand under his bottom and the other over his chest. Sadly Louis still refused to fall asleep. Harry began to worry he was already horny again. He moved his hand around to check and sighed, feeling the small bump beginning to rise. Louis whimpered, but Harry was faster. He grabbed the open bottle of lube and dipped his fingers in. he began to lube up and boy's tight hole and pump his fingers in and out. Every few minutes he would add other slowly working his way up.    
  
Finally when Louis felt loose enough, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a vibrating plug and coated it with lube. He didn’t want to hurt Louis so he had to be careful. He picked up the coated plug and lined it up with the boy's opened hole slowly pushing it in. Louis whimpered slightly, but he took it quite well. Harry quickly flipped the switch on and Louis began to purr.    
  
He continued to rub the boy's back listening to his soft moans. It made him happy that Louis felt good. Calmed both of them down. Louis leaned his back against him, resting on the alpha's chest. His eyes had shut and his breaths were light and fluffy. The only sound was the low hum of the vibrator. Harry liked that. He loved knowing Louis was happy.   


After about ten minutes or so he noticed that Louis was becoming restless again. He sighed and began to rock with the boy trying to calm him.    
  
It took another several minutes, but the boy finally stopped shaking and turned his body to wrap his arms around the alpha. He clung to Harry humming happily.    
  
“You feel better?” Harry asked nervously. Louis nodded slowly before pressing his face against Harry's chest. He was still for a moment before picking his head back up.    
  
“Do you feel good?” Louis asked. Harry didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t his head, he didn’t need to feel good. His main concern was taking care of his omega. He pressed his lips together deciding not to answer. He hoped Louis would understand and move on but instead he just stared blankly waiting for an answer.    
  
“You take care of me. I want to do the same. I want you to feel good.”    
  
Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis pulling him close again.    
  
“I feel good when i’m with you Louis. I like to make you happy.”   
  
“But I want you to be happy too.” Louis pouted sticking out his bottom lip. It was hard to listen to the boy and take him seriously, especially with the vibrations and the low hum of the vibrator.    
  
“Louis we will discuss this later.” Harry sighed. He moved the boy to his side, letting him curl up beside him. “I need to go to sleep.”    


* * *

The light shined through the window. He groaned and sat up. The room was silent. He realized the low hum of the vibrator had stopped and sighed. He was slightly relieved the heat was over, but also sad. He liked to care for his omega. He wanted to make the boy feel good.    
  
He looked over to his side to find that Louis was gone. He had already taken out the plug from his bottom and set it on the nightstand with a towel, but the boy was not in bed. Harry groaned and hopped down. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt and only wore his sweats.    
  
He began to make his way down the steps and found Louis just where he expected except he was with someone else.    
  
His omega was curled up with Calum. He had placed his head on the boy's shoulder and his arm on his chest. The alpha's cheeks were red and he looked slightly sweaty. Harry sighed and walked over to the couch where the two sat.     
  
He felt slightly guilty for ignoring Calum and Nick, more for ignoring Calum. He knew that he had to take care of his own omegas heat, but he still felt guilty. He felt wore now seeing that Calum was sick.    
  
He watched the two for a moment before getting nervous. He could feel that something wasn’t right. The alpha made his way over to the two and carefully lifted Louis off Calum. He placed the omega on the sofa and looked back at Calum.    
  
He bent down and tipped the others alpha's chin up trying to wake him. He knew the boy was sick, it was obvious something was off. His breathing was out of sync, his face was flushed, he shivered slightly, and there were bags under his eyes.    
  
Calum let out a low groan and slowly opened his eyes. Harry let out a sigh of relief and moved away. He looked back at the boy again and sighed. Calum looked ill. He looked like he was about vomit any second.    
  
“You look a bit out of it. How are you feeling?” Harry asked. Like he expected, he received no answer, just a blank stare. “I know you are hurting Calum, tell me what hurts so I can help you.” He sighed. Calum shook his head as he began to breathe heavier. It was embarrassing he couldn't even care for himself anymore.    
  
“Do you need me to call Michael? He went out to the store with Niall and Ashton, he should be back soon. He isn’t too far from the cabin.” Calum still shook his head. “You gotta let us help you, you don’t look well.” Harry sighed. He ignored Calum and sent Luke a quick text to come downstairs.    
  
He leaned forward and pulled the quilt from Calum setting it aside. The boy did look cute. He wore a pair of dark green flannel pajamas with matching top and bottoms.    
  
Right as he began to get closer to Calum, he heard the footsteps hurrying down the steps and sighed in relief. Luke was already on it. He motioned for Harry to move aside and stole the alpha's spot.    
  
“Cal, can you look at me?” Luke asked, keeping his voice calm and low. Calum slowly lifted his head peeking up at the alpha. He felt like shit. His head was pounding and he wanted to vomit. Harry watched nervously from across the room. He knew Calum wasn’t well, the boy looked like he was about to faint. He reached forward and pulled Luke closer. He liked to cuddle, it made him feel better.    
  
He looked over at his own omega and sighed before looking back to Luke. The younger alpha gave him a reassuring smile.    
  
“He’ll be alright. They all will.” He said softly as he moved Calum into his lap. He began to stroke the boy's buzzed hair. Luke looked back over to Harry and sighed. “Do you have any ginger ale? I think his stomach is upset.” Luke sighed. Harry was silent for a moment before nodding and hurrying into the kitchen to pour a glass.    
  
He never understood the other boy's pack dynamics. All four were alpha's but they all cared for each other like alpha's and omega’s. The rolls switched often. Sometimes some were weaker and took on omega instincts and vice versa.    
  
He poured the boy a glass of ginger ale, hoping it would settle his stomach. He placed a straw in the cup and made his way back to the living room. Louis was still sound asleep on his sofa while across the room Calum had found his way onto Luke’s lap. The blonde alpha had one hand on Calum's stomach rubbing small circles.    
  
Harry glanced back over to Louis and sighed. The boy was still fast asleep. He caught eyes with Luke and the younger boy gave him as soft smile as he held Calum against his chest.    
  
“Cal will be fine. Take care of your boy. I bet his bottom hurts.” Luke said slightly teasing. Harry sighed and nodded, knowing the younger alpha was probably right. He carefully picked the boy up and carried him to the stairs and back up to his room. He laid Louis on the bed, still fast asleep.    
  
He knew Louis was probably hurting. He had a lot of sexual activity yesterday and he was most likely exhausted. Harry was exhausted himself.    
  
The alpha made his way into the bathroom and found a cold, wet cloth along with a warmer one. He carried them back and set the on the bed. Slowly and gently he began to tug down his omegas pants. He needed to make sure that the boy was clean down there.   
  
He help his breath and grabbed the warm washcloth as he carefully lowered the boy's briefs. He didn’t want him to wake up, it would only make things harder. But just his luck, the moment he touched the cloth to the boy's bottom his blue eyes shot open. He let out a low whimper and Harry frowned.    
  
“Stay still Louis.” He warned, pressing the cloth down a tad harder, but not enough to hurt. He placed a hand on the boy's lower abdomen holding him in place. “You are fine, just want to make sure you are all clean.” He explained. Louis nodded slowly, still confused. His legs shook slightly at the feeling of someone touching his bottom.    
  
Harry felt bad. He thought he had stretched Louis enough and he was even generous with the lube, but the boy was still hurting. Like most alpha's it hurt to see his boy in pain. Heats were supposed to be special not painful. He blamed himself. He knew he should have stretched him better and used so much more lube.    
  
The alpha sighed and let the washcloth lay by itself. Louis had already begun to close his eyes. He nudged the boy's arm trying to wake him before he was out cold.    
  
“Wake up bud.” He sighed. Louis stared at him blankly. The boy groaned and arched his back again.    
  
“My bottom hurts.” He grumbled. Harry only sighed and nodded. He placed his hand back on the boy's stomach rubbing small circles, he knew Louis liked that, it was calming to the boy. He still felt incredibly guilty though watching the boy. He could tell Louis was hurting. The boy was trying his best to hide the pain, but it was hard for him.    
  
He carefully angled the cloth so it stayed on Louis’s.   
  
“What do you want to eat Louis? It’s past noon, you need to eat something.” The boy blankly stared back at the alpha. “I’ll make you whatever you want Louis, but you need to eat something.” He sighed.

Louis gave him an odd look and parted his lips slightly.    
  
“Peanut butter.” Louis grinned. Harry raised a brow.    
  
“I said i’ll make you anything and you want peanut butter?”    
  
Louis giggled to himself and shook his head.    
  
“No, on bread, jelly too!” He chirped. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes slightly annoyed. But Louis was too cute to be mad at. He told Louis to wait on the bed while he made his way down to the kitchen. He quickly made the sandwich just like the omega requested. He decided to be nice and added some Doritos and a string cheese. He knew Louis liked those snacks.    
  
He made his way back up the stairs. Louis was right where he left him, waiting patiently for his lunch. It was cute, but also slightly sad how excited the boy got when it became time to eat.    
  
Harry set the plate on the bed and sat down beside his omega pulling the boy onto his lap. He moved the plate into reach and Louis grabbed the sandwich. He quickly brought it to his mouth, taking a large bite. Harry watched nervously as Louis began to take large bites trying to eat the sandwich quickly. He placed a hand on the boy stomach warning him.    
  
“You will get sick, eat slow bud.” He sighed. Louis swallowed thickly and nodded, beginning to take smaller bites. Harry remembered when Louis first arrived, sometimes he refused to even touch his food while other days he scarfed it down. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to go back to his old instincts.    
  
Louis continued to eat slowly finishing everything on his plate. Harry proudly took the plate from Louis and set it on the night stand. The omega rested against his chest, holding his stomach.    
  
It was silent for a moment before Harry realized that his omega was humming. Oddly enough, he knew the tune. He smiled slightly, glancing down at Louis.    
  
“You know the song?” He asked aloud. Louis stopped and looked at him oddly. “The song I wrote, the one you played on the piano a few weeks back.” He explained. Louis realized what the alpha was talking about and nodded.    
  
“You really wrote that?” The alpha chuckled and nodded. Louis was amazed, he had no idea the alpha was so talented.    
  
“It has words too.” Harry said with a small smirk. He reached towards his nightstand and opened the drawer. After digging around for a moment he found the spiral bound book. He popped it down on Louis’s lap and slid the drawer shut.    
  
He flipped a few pages in and Louis already recognised the chords, he never knew there were words though.    
  
_ Sweet creature   
Had another talk about where it's going wrong   
But we're still young   
We don't know where we're going   
But we know where we belong _   
  
The omega smiled and looked up at harry.   
  
“You wrote this for me?” The alpha sighed and shook his head.    
  
“Wrote it before I ever knew you-” He paused, seeing his omegas smile fade. “But, I knew I would find someone, and you are better than anything I ever imagined.” Louis giggled and gave his alpha a small peck on the cheek. Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He prayed Louis didn’t see, but the omega was already giggling.    
  
“You love me?” Louis asked. Harry nodded slowly giving the omega a kiss. He went in for another but the boy pulled back. “And you love Nick?” He asked. Harry's smile fell and he frowned at the boy.    
  
“Don’t ruin the moment Louis. I -” Louis held up the book and pointed to another verse.    
__   
I know when we started   
Just two hearts in one home   
It gets harder when we argue   
We're both stubborn   
I know but, oh   
  
Harry frowned and shook his head, pushing the book out of his face.    
  
“I love you Louis, not Nick. It isn’t like that -”   
  
“I never said you love him. He is your friend and he saved me!”    
  
“Enough Louis.” Harry hissed. He took the notebook from the omega and placed it back in the draw shutting it tight. Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes at the stubborn omega. Louis pouted and turned away from the alpha. “Do you need to be spanked Louis?” Harry asked warningly. Louis didn’t answer. Harry wouldn’t spank him now, though, he wasn’t that cruel, he knew the boy's bottom hurt, but he was still angry with the omega.   
  
The omega was silent for a few moments. He let out a slow breath before slowly turning back to Harry.    
  
“What are you gonna do with him?” He asked. Harry was silent. He hated the way Louis was looking at him, as if he were some kind of terrible monster.    
  
“What are you implying I would do?” Harry finally asks staring the boy down. Louis shrugged his shoulders and hung his head. The alpha sighed and motioned for Louis to come. The boy quickly scurried over and climbed onto his lap. He got in his favorite position with his legs curled in and his head resting against the alpha's chest.    
  
“I’m not gonna hurt him.” Harry sighed. He placed his hand on Louis’s back and began to rub softly. The omega hung his head and looked down at the bed sheets. Harry pressed his lips together for a brief moment reciting in his head what he was about to say. After a moment or so he sighed heavily getting the boy's attention.    
  
“Louis.” The omegas head snapped up immediately. Just hearing Harry's tone he knew the alpha was serious, not in an angry way but rather a heartfelt and significant. The omega looked towards him slowly.    
  
“I have told you this too many times, why do you still believe I want to hurt people?” Harry sighed. The boy was silent, he didn’t know how to answer that. He had no idea why deep down he still believed that Harry wanted to hurt him. It was just a gut instinct. “Louis, I need you to listen to me, this is the last time I will tell you this.” Harry sighed.    
  
Louis looked up at him focusing on the man's green eyes.   
  
“I do not hurt people because I want to, it is an accident. I would never hurt someone just to hurt them, my actions have reason, but I promise I will never hurt you. Do you understand?”   
  
Louis nodded slowly.    
  
“Use your words.”    
  
The omega cleared his throat.    
  
“I understand.”    
  
“Promise me.” Harry said. Louis arched a brow slightly confused. “Promise you won’t hurt me.”    
  
Louis gave him a soft smile. “I promise I will never hurt you.”     
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly i think this book has come to an end. There may be an epilogue but i honestly don't know, I have ran out of ideas with this one. I do however have another book planned, hybrid Louis ;) stay tuned.


	20. New Story

This story is over for the time being :) but a new story is starting and merry christmas

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13152195/chapters/30080706>


End file.
